The Guardian
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU For Danny and Jamie, danger on the streets is a way of life. But what happens when destiny offers both brothers the chance to belong to a part of something they always wanted? Will they be able to take it? Or will an enemy from the past destroy their promising future? CHAP 12 UP NOW
1. Another day in Paradise?

**Title: The Guardian  
****Chapter 1 – Another day in Paradise?**

**Summary:** AU For Danny and Jamie, danger on the streets is a way of life. But what happens when destiny offers both brothers the chance to belong to a part of something they always wanted? Will they be able to take it? Or will an enemy from the past destroy their promising future?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Blue Bloods.

**A/N:** Okay so this is something new for us in this fandom (not to writing! Lol) – our first bluebloods AU. Alice came up with this idea for an AU story where our two fave brothers were not a part of the Reagan clan from birth. In fact they are orphans brought up on the streets with big brother Danny always looking out for younger brother Jamie. So I won't give away too much of the backstory (the chapters will slowly reveal all those sordid details muwhahah) but will hopefully let this chapter give you the introduction to this new adventure for our two fave men in blue as they work a diff path to get where we know them to be now! I had wanted to post this story wayyyyy earlier but the chapters I had started to write were utterly destroyed (along with my inspiration) when my computer died a few weeks back and so I've had to redo from memory. *oye* lol So I am nervous about this idea but hope you'll at least give it a small chance…

* * *

It was still dark outside when the young male figure starts to stir, his eyes trying to adjust to the dimly lit surroundings that he calls home; his body rebelling against the dream his mind forced him to now feel the ill effects of. The air around him is cooler than normal and he wonders if when he turns a light on, he'll be able to see his breath as he expects. But rent was a few days overdue and their ruthless landlord had kept true to his word and turned off the heat.

A small sigh escapes his lips as he slowly stumbles from the sleeping bag on his side of the double bed toward the small bathroom, careful to turn the light on only after the door is closed; not wanting to wake the other sleeping tenant. He stares at his face in the mirror and frowns; a few actual crease lines in his brow, something rather uncharacteristic for someone his age.

"Danny boy you look tired," he offers a whispered lament to his weary reflection before he finishes what he has to and then flips off the light and heads back out. Sure enough the room has a distinct chill, forcing his brain to remember to take the advance from his boss, a chunk out of their meager earnings to the landlord so that they would be able to have some heat for the next month – food, they'd worry about later.

"Danny?" The soft voice of his younger brother Jamie is heard in the darkness.

"Go back to sleep kid," Danny tells his brother in a soft tone.

"I'm cold."

"Yeah I know. We'll pay Louie tomorrow."

"Okay," Danny hears Jamie agree before the small room is filled with silence once more. He pushes his sleeping bag over toward that of his brother's and the two of them press their bodies closer together, hoping a bit more of the small amount heat generated would comfort them a little while longer on the small double bed. Morning would come all too soon.

Jamie slowly opens his eyes the following morning and just lies in his sleeping bag looking out the dingy window of their small ground floor apartment. He was only seventeen and sometimes would just lie still at night, awake for hours, thinking about what it would be like to be a normal seventeen year old with a loving family and a bright future. He was grateful for his older brother Danny; someone he respects, looks up to and trusts with his very life. If not for him, he knows he would have met a dismal end long ago.

Their past story wasn't something they shared with anyone and whether he was going to his grade eleven class or Danny was heading off to a lecture in his second year of college, neither of them talked about where they came from or their family background; it wasn't something to be proud of, in fact it was downright terrifying. If the subject came up, it was always changed.

Jamie hears Danny finally starting to stir awake and slowly turns his head. "Do we have enough money?"

"For heat?" Danny asks with a small yawn, stretching his arms and then rubbing his face before giving his little brother's hair a playful ruffle. They had only one double bed for the two of them and instead of one being forced to have an uncomfortable night's sleep on the hardwood floor, decided they would share the bed in separate enclosed sleeping bags.

"Yeah."

"We have enough," Danny tries to assure him. He was thankful that in school he got good enough grades to qualify him for a city scholarship; ensuring that he had some of his tuition paid for. He really wanted to go to the police academy, never once wanting to be a lawyer like his little brother. But the scholarship didn't cover everything and so both he and Jamie were forced to find part time jobs to pay for the everyday necessities that most of their peers took for granted. Like food…clothing and shelter – today being the heating aspect.

"But…"

"Hey I got it covered," Danny assures Jamie once more. "I'll just work a double tonight. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Sure."

"What's that face?"

"No it's um…well I guess I just worry when you come home that late," Jamie tries to offer him with a small smirk. "Silly right?"

"Well all we have is each other so it's only natural. I worry about you too at that job or yours."

"It could be worse I guess," Jamie shrugs as he thinks about his after school job at the bowling alley.

"Yeah it could. Well I guess we should get up and get goin' huh?" Danny huffs as he slowly pushes himself upward to a sitting position. "Damn I'm tired."

"At least you can sleep in on the weekend."

"Nah I might take up old man Winters on that volunteer offer of his," Danny tells his brother. "Who needs free time anyways?" He gently smirks.

"He works down at the gun range right?"

"Don't be gettin' any ideas now," Danny teases his brother before he decides to get up and get their day officially started. "The time spent there is going toward my academy application. And Mario hasn't offered me much at the garage so maybe I can find some jobs around the range that he'll actually pay me for."

The studio apartment that they could afford had almost everything in one room; the bathroom being the exception giving them a bit of added privacy. They shared one small closet that housed Jamie's work shirt, a dress shirt for Danny, two pairs of dress pants and two jackets; a few changes of casual clothing was all they owned. The dresser housed the rest of their meager clothing articles. The fridge only ever held the basics but they had become quite skilled in making one meal stretch into a supper with lunch leftovers the next day.

Both of them were always clean, well-kept and no one looking at their modest outward appearance would ever guess they were two orphans barely surviving; having to really struggle and fight for everything they owned and rely on each other for emotional support. Danny grabs his clothes and heads for the bathroom, while Jamie lingers in his sleeping bag a bit longer.

"I had that dream again," Jamie sighs in a sad tone when he hears his brother exit the bathroom and head toward him at the kitchen counter.

"Why do you do that to yourself kid?"

"I know," Jamie answers with a small shrug.

"We're too old now to be adopted now. Besides, who the hell would want to put their name on us?"

"But it's still nice to think about."

"Yeah…I guess so," Danny gives his brother's shoulder a small squeeze. "We'll be okay. We're safe here. We haven't had to look over our shoulders for a few years now which mean no one's looking. It'll be okay."

He had wanted so much more for his little brother; seeing the potential Jamie had for doing with his life. Much like him, Jamie was in line to get a scholarship when he graduated, but his a bit her as he always maintained a top spot on the honor roll each year. He was usually the target of jealous bullies who were put to shame by the younger boy's hard work ethics and scholastic results; but he never gave in and continued to shine – at least academically. While Jamie's dream is to become a top lawyer, Danny just wants to become a cop and then a Detective; wanting to put away people who thrive off the misery and suffering of others; people like those he used to be related to and associated with.

He just has to finish his second year of college and then apply for the Police Academy and hopefully breeze through that in time to help Jamie as he graduates and enters college himself; university for them was out of the picture. Jamie had once told Danny that he wanted to go to Harvard to study law. Danny only laughed at that time and said it would never happen; he would have to settle for a local college and a lesser legal degree if that's what he really wanted to do; then get a job and then think about selling his soul to the bank for a huge loan to the prestigious university. It wasn't brought up again.

Jamie opens the cupboard and sighs, just once wanting to pull open the doors and be presented with more than a few measly cans of processed food and a bag of oatmeal. Danny goes about fixing their lunches and then both sit down to a small but nutritious meal.

"Is he awake yet?"

"Dunno, let's check," Danny mutters as he slowly pushes the small window they are seated beside, partially open. Sure enough their neighbor's radio was on full blast as normal, allowing the boys to hear the sports highlights from the night before and the news headlines from the morning of. "Hey the rangers won again last night," Danny states with a smile. "You know my friend Demarcus said that he might be able to have a few people over on the weekend to watch the game. You wanna go?"

"Really?" Jamie looks up from his breakfast and asks in surprise. While Jamie didn't have many friends he was close with Danny did; Demarcus was Danny's best friend in college with their gal pal Jackie Curtola always along for the ride. He didn't really have too many his age that he could relate to or befriend so was always happy when his older brother included him; especially if there was a chance at seeing how the other half lived, if even for a few short hours.

"Yeah I think it should be okay. We can go by after my afternoon shift at the warehouse."

"Work…right," Jamie frowns as he looks back down. Work was always their priority outside of school and again he allows his mind to wander a little bit once again, wondering what it would be like to, just once on a Saturday morning, be able to sleep in a bit longer than the crack of dawn, have a leisurely breakfast and then do something that he'd actually enjoy doing rather than going to a job and missing out on fun stuff other boys his age would brag about come Monday.

"Come on kid, time to go. I'll get that advance tonight and then drop it by here on my break. We'll have heat again tonight."

Both of them do their part to keep their small eating space clean, lock up the window and then head for the door; emerging back onto the street they had grown to loathe but were forced to accept. Both of them had longed for a better life; one with a father figure they could brag about instead of being ashamed of; a family that would offer them love, security and help without them even having to ask. But as they got older, that dream was pushed aside in favor of the reality they now called their life and they had come to accept their dismal fate.

They had chosen a small apartment closer to school so they wouldn't have to spend as much of their meager earnings on transit fares; opting to walk instead. And as they emerge from a poorer neighborhood and start to blend with those around them; their secret identities were once again hidden away from the uncaring world around them.

"Okay so I'll see you later."

"Okay," Jamie nods as he veers left, heading toward his high school; Danny to the right and heading down a few more blocks toward the local college.

Jamie enters the school yard and takes a deep breath; unlike his brother, he didn't really have a close friend that he was eager to see. Just before he is about to enter the main doors, they bust open and three girls charge right into him, knocking him backward and causing him to nearly lose his footing.

"Hey you okay?" One of the girls asks him in concern.

"Come on Linda, leave him alone; it's bad enough we have to be in this place again."

"Yeah…fine," Jamie answers with a small smile. "It's okay I've…"

Linda hands Jamie his books and then offers her hand. "I am sorry."

"Thanks. I've…seen you at the bowling alley right?"

"Good memory. Do you play a lot?"

"No I um…I work there," he admits in a small voice. "Do you go here?"

"Just here for a volunteer day with the school nurse. I'm in first year college at…"

"Lin-da…lets go," one of her friends states impatiently. "We have to go…you know we can't be late."

"Alright well see ya."

"Sure."

Jamie watches her go and is actually happy for the small act of kindness she displayed toward him when the others just stood around giggling at the hapless teen. College. Maybe Danny's college? _I wish Danny could meet Linda, _Jamie's mind ponders as he finally heads into the large building, _I think he'd like her_. But as excited as he was to tell his brother about a girl he thinks Danny would like, Jamie knows that they both are more than often forced to work the same nights; how would they ever meet?

Jamie enters the library and stops to read the daily events and news bulletin as always. A new article immediately catches his interest. "Henry Reagan donates…" he reads slowly; his mind gaining instant interest for the well-respected Police Commissioner who was volunteering some of his time and resources to the school his granddaughter, Erin had gone to. "She's a lucky girl to come from a family like that," Jamie sighs heavily as he finishes reading the story and then heads for his usual spot. He sits down and stares out the window, his blue eyes absently scanning the school yard but his mind now daydreaming again about what it would be like to have been born into a family like Erin Reagan. "Yeah right," Jamie huffs as he pushes that impossible thought aside and opens up one of his law textbooks.

Danny reaches the outer limits of the college campus and frowns. He hates to work a double and leave Jamie alone for so long in that seedy apartment but knows that his job did pay more and they needed the money. He spies his close friend and heads toward him, shelving his frown and pasting on the smile that he now wears out of habit.

"Yo Danny boy."

"Demarcus my man," Danny greets his close friend Demarcus King.

"Hey a few of us are headin' out to the club tonight. You in?"

"Damn I wish I could," Danny sighs as they head for the entrance, stopping at a nearby bench to just sit and wait before it was time to head to their first class in criminal justice; Demarcus just like Danny also wanted to be an NYPD Detective but also had to take the entrance courses before he too could enroll in the Police Academy. "I gotta work tonight."

"Man you always gotta work," Demarcus slightly pouts.

"Well not all of us were born into wealth and privilege you know," Danny teases his friend; Demarcus coming from a regular working family but having more than Danny and Jamie could hope for even in the way of normal things – like a TV. "Next time okay? I picked up a double because they were short staffed."

"A double? Have fun staying awake tomorrow," Demarcus frowns. "Ah speaking of wealth."

"You talkin' about me?" Their friend Jackie Curtola inquires as she nears them.

"We were talkin' about wealth and class so yeah that's you."

"Class maybe…wealth? You got the wrong girl," Jackie replies with a smile.

"What's that? Law? Hey I thought you wanted to go the academy like us?" Demarcus nods to the books in Jackie's grasp.

"I found these in the mess hall; they belong to Erin Reagan. I was talkin' to her the other day and she's just got her degree and was accepted to Harvard. She musta left her books so I am returning them to her. She's very nice."

"Smart and beautiful," Demarcus smiles. "Good combo. Danny you interested?"

"Hardly, I like blonds remember? Why don't you ask her out? You like the brainy babes."

"Brainy with a body," Demarcus grins. "Nothin' wrong with a little somethin' somethin' on the side you know what I mean?"

"Alright my IQ is dropping by the second. I'll see you two at lunch," Jackie calls over her shoulder as she turns and heads for the front door.

"You should ask her out," Danny suggests to his friend.

"Nah I wouldn't stand a chance. Oh man heads up."

"Just ignore him; he's a blowhard," Danny sneers in the direction of his current personal nemesis – Sonny Malvesky. "Speaking of someone born without class. You know I might not have money and such, but at least I have integrity which is more than I can say for that low life."

"I can't believe he was just accepted into the Academy," Demarcus groans.

"Yeah but at least he'll be done by the time we start."

"He's always hanging around here; you know since the fight. You gotta watch him Danny, he's a bad seed. I'll bet he bribed his way into the academy."

"I wouldn't be surprised. What's he doin' here anyways?"

"Beats me but we gotta go; class is starting soon."

Danny pushes himself off the bench, locking eyes with Sonny and giving him a small glare. There was just something about the lanky dark haired man that didn't sit right with Danny; something was off. Danny always trusted his instincts, telling his brother that a gut feeling would keep them alive, and inside he knows that Sonny Malvesky wasn't the man he pretended to be in public. Especially since their very public altercation Danny's felt the vengeful vibe. But he pushes that nagging thought aside as he heads into the large building, hoping he'll have a light homework load as he is facing a long night ahead and wondering if Jamie will be safe going home to their shabby apartment alone.

XXXXXXXX

The lunch bell finally rings, allowing Jamie to slowly leave his law elective and head for his locker. He makes small talk to some of his peers around him as he pulls the door open; but as his regular routine, he takes his modest lunch, his law textbook and heads outside; preferring to find a quiet spot of grass, lean up against a tree and try to just bury himself in his studies; telling himself that as soon as he becomes a lawyer, he'll be able to afford to buy the kind of life he always dreamed of.

But he is so caught up in his studies that he fails to see the person coming up next to him until it's too late.

"Is this seat taken?" A kind voice asks in a low tone.

"Uh no," Jamie answers without looking up. It's only until the recognizable face of Henry Reagan sits down next to him that he looks up, his books spilling forth from his lap. "Sorry," he mumbles as he nervously tries to regather his things.

"I often have that effect," Henry states with a smile as he extends his hand. "Henry."

"Jamie. Honored to meet you Sir…Commissioner Reagan."

"Oh you know me?" Henry gently teases.

"Yes of course. I uh…saw your picture on the article they did about you when you donated your…" Jamie rattles off nervously.

"Jamie I was kidding, you can relax," Henry smiles. "But yes the press; they never fail to amaze me. I only told them late last night and today it was front page news. No secrets in this town," Henry concludes, the choice of words forcing Jamie's paranoia to surge.

"Well you were pretty generous with your time and money and that is something this school needs."

"Well it was for a good cause. So Jamie, how come you aren't out there with the rest of the boys your age playing football?"

"I um…well I'm not a big football player Sir and…"

"Please Jamie, call me Henry."

"Right…Henry. Well Si…Henry," Jamie tries once more, praying his nervous stammer won't ill affect the man he respects beside him. "I'd rather study."

"Harvard law huh. Good school; tough to get in. You know my granddaughter Erin was just accepted; top of her class."

"You must be very proud."

"Oh I am," Henry smiles. "That girl will be DA someday."

"Well that is what I am hoping for also," Jamie tells Henry, finally feeling himself starting to relax around the older man. "Make my family proud," he offers in haste.

"Any lawyers in your family? Father maybe?"

"My…father?" Jamie asks weakly. "Um no…no Sir he's not…he's um…he's just not."

"What does he do?" Henry asks innocently.

Danny had always warned Jamie not to be too liberal when talking to outsiders, especially those in law enforcement. _You aren't legal age yet Jamie, they could take you into foster care until you become an adult and then we'd be screwed. They could say I'm not fit to be your guardian or start digging into our past. No one can know I'm taking care of you; we're all we got. You understand? _And with the thought of being taken away from Danny now brought to the fore of his mind by his own words, Jamie determines it was time to take his leave. Henry Reagan might be well meaning, but if he was to find out the truth, it could mean the end for them as a small family and he and Danny had made a pact from small boys that it would only be the two of them; they didn't need anyone else and there was no one on the outside they could trust.

"I'm sorry but I have to get going."

"Sorry kid I meant no offense," Henry recants in an apologetic tone. "You know I like this spot you have here," he tries to change the subject. Henry studies the teenager beside him; he had seen his name on the honor roll for the past several years and was impressed by his so far academic achievement. But a few simple questions seemed to fluster the young man; forcing pain to flash up in his warm blue eyes. There was more to Jamie than meets the eye.

"Well thank you for…your time…but..."

Being a seasoned Police official, it didn't take much for Henry Reagan to realize that young man before him was trying to bury a painful secret about his family; but what? What could his father have done to have caused him so much pain and shame? Abuse?

"Jamie if I have offended you in any way then I do apologize," Henry states in haste.

"No, it's not that," Jamie offers weakly, "I really do have to go."

"Nice talking to you Jamie. Take care of yourself."

"You too Sir," Jamie smiles before he takes his leave.

Henry watches Jamie go with a concerned expression; his mind already made up that as soon as he was back in the office he was determined to see if there was more to Jamie's story than he wanted to be revealed. What are you hiding Jamie? Are you being abused by your father? I don't tolerate that.

XXXXXXXX

"You sure you gotta work tonight Danny?" Demarcus wonders.

"Yeah, but next time okay?"

"You and Jamie still comin' over on Saturday?"

"You sure you don't mind him comin' along?"

"Well you always said you got a boring home life and he's pretty quiet; dang man I forget he's around half the time," Demarcus chuckles. "But the following Friday see if you can get it off; a few of us are going to hit the club. You know a lot of the pretty college girls go there and I know you like your clubs. But that'll be just us grownups," Demarcus grins. "Sorry no little ghost brother this time," he gently snickers.

"Trust me, it's not his thing anyways. Alright man I'll catch ya tomorrow."

Danny waves bye to his friend and then heads toward Jamie's school to pick him up. One of the things he did so envy about Demarcus and even Jackie, was the freedom they had but were still given enough funds to buy things they wanted. Neither of them came from rich families and both his friends had part time jobs like him; but neither had to forsake so much free time in order to just provide for a family member; Jamie was his main concern right now and until he graduated, Danny always tells himself that his own personal life would just have to remain on hold.

"Hey Danny," Jamie's voice finally breaks his thoughts, pulling his older brother's gaze back to his.

"All set?" Danny asks, getting a nod from Jamie. "Anything exciting happen today?"

"I um…talked to Henry Reagan," Jamie confesses quietly.

"What? The Police Commissioner?" Danny stops Jamie and looks at him seriously. "What did he want?"

"Danny it's okay. He…he just came and sat by me at lunch. That's all."

"He ask anything personal questions?"

"No," Jamie answers in half-truth.

"Damn it kid stop lying to me. If he starts digging and finds out…"

"Why would he? I'm sure he forgot me as soon as I left," Jamie shrugs. "It'll be okay. It was only today right?"

"Jamie he could take you away, you know that right?"

"I know. But…he was nice."

"Course he's nice. What did he say?"

"He asked what my dad does for work and then I kinda changed the subject."

"He's a cop…he's the top cop; you don't think you changing the subject fast would have aroused suspicion?"

"You said we shouldn't lie if possible."

"Well this could mean your life," Danny growls as he grabs a handful of Jamie's jean jacket and directs him toward their street.

"Danny I'm sorry. Just no one's ever…you know taken an interest in me before."

"You can't trust him Jamie; you can't trust cops."

"You want to become one," Jamie counters with a frown as Danny grits his teeth. "Danny I'm sorry. He was there today with some kind of fundraising thing. I swear I won't see him again."

They walk a bit longer in silence, Jamie's eyes nervously darting between the ground and his brother's tense expression. "Danny…"

"It's okay," he stops them just outside their apartment. "You know I just worry right. A year and a half to go and you'll be legal age and we won't have to worry about the legal stuff anymore. If they take you away now, you go into the system and your name is made public. If he finds us…damn it I'm not mad. I just worry. We're so close to the end right now we can't screw this up."

"I know," Jamie nods. "Danny I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I know you like the personal attention, you always have but not from a man who has the power to take it all away. Even if he thought it was for the best; it's not and then we'd be on the run again. I just worry. Okay I gotta run. Do you still have some minutes left on your phone?" Danny asks, watching his brother pull out their modest pay as you go phone.

"Yeah a bit left. Danny I'll be okay."

"Okay I'll see you later."

Jamie takes Danny's books and then heads inside; picking up whatever newspaper was lying around, some mindless reading for when he was done his homework. They didn't have a TV so when it was time for the game to come on, Jamie opens the window slightly, curls up in his sleeping bag and delightfully listens as the home team takes to the ice. The nights when Danny had to work and he didn't were often lonely and he found himself once again daydreaming about what it would be like to have a much different life.

"Thanks Mr. Peters," Danny tells his boss as he shoves the wad of cash into his pocket. "I'll be right back."

"Okay huh, just don't be late."

Danny wastes no time in heading back outside, always mindful of his surroundings when it was after dark and he was carrying money or if there was someone in trouble. He races for their apartment, noticing the light still on and wondering if Jamie was listening to the game as they would like to do or just doing some reading. He feels his lips curl into a smile as he hurries toward their landlord's apartment. Jamie had always told him that if he were alone he'd never have made it, but Danny knows that although he doesn't voice the sentiment as often, he too would be lost without his little brother in his life. And as young and green as Jamie still was he had also helped him stay out of trouble, always telling Jamie he wasn't going to leave him alone. Of course today's meeting with Henry Regan would weigh upon his mind until several weeks had passed without further incident.

"You sure it's all here Danny?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Danny answers with a small grumble. But just before he turns to leave, the middle aged man grabs him by the arm and pulls him back.

"You know I got a few other things that you could do to earn a bit extra if you know what I mean."

"I'm late," Danny growls as he pulls his arm back. "Thanks for turning on the heat."

"Yeah whatever. Just don't be late next month or else!"

Danny gives him a whispered curse before he turns and bolts back down the hallway; his mind at least thankful that he and Jamie would have some heat for their sleep tonight. He too, like his brother, when afforded a few spare moments, allows himself to think about a better future ahead and what it would be like when he finally had a real job, life and hopefully someone he could spend the rest of his life loving.

"Ah no woman would ever want me," Danny groans as he rounds the corner and stops. "I'd be a terrible father just like my…"

"Hey let go you creep!" Danny hears the young woman now stuck in the middle of two men say loudly.

"I think you need to come with us baby."

"I don't think so!"

"Haha she hit you man."

"I like em feisty. Wanna get rough baby?"

"I wouldn't mind," Danny says loudly as he yanks the first guy back the by hood of his hoodie and then lunges at the other. He swings his fist, clipping the second man in the jaw and forcing his head to snap back; the first one quickly getting back up. Danny feels the first man lunging but then turns only to see the attractive blond, swing something at his head and send him staggering backward, uttering an angry curse.

"Look out!" The blond shouts. However, Danny ducks too late and receives a fist to the face, forcing him to take a step back. But he's able to quickly recover, bring up his elbow, finally breaking the guy's nose and sending him and his troublesome friend running in the other direction.

"YEAH GET LOST!" Danny yells after them before he turns to the pretty blond. "Hey are you okay?" Danny asks with a huff as his fingers rest gingerly on his cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for coming to my aid. Jerks ruined my new purse. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll live," Danny frowns. "I'm Danny."

"Linda."

"You know you were pretty brave there for a girl; I mean no offense and all," Danny smiles somewhat nervously.

"None taken."

Danny stares at the attractive girl for a few more minutes before his brain finally reminds him he has to get back to work or he'll be late. "You know I should walk you home or somethin' but I um…well I'm late for work."

"I live just up there so I'll be fine but thanks for the offer."

"Right so…maybe I'll see ya around sometime."

"I'd like that."

"Yeah me too."

Danny watches her take her leave, smiling when she turns around to give him a small wave and then disappears into a building that he assumes is her home.

"Linda," he whispers her name into the air before he turns and races back to the warehouse. He had joined a local union, thankful for the higher wages and the fact that they let him work after school and on the weekends.

"Just in time Danny boy!" His supervisor calls out. "Another five and I woulda docked ya!"

"Sorry about that," Danny huffs as he heads for his post to continue his menial task. But unlike the nights before, tonight his mind was thinking about the new person that had just come into his life. She had held her ground and even helped him out in the midst of a situation that most girls he had known in the past would have just screamed or stood uselessly by while he was beaten to a pulp; which is why he only casually dated. She had sure made an impression and in a way he'd never forget. _Linda. _Oh damn it! He curses…I didn't get her last name!

The next few hours seemed to just fly by for Danny and even on the lone but brisk walk home, his mind was dwelling on her and if he'd ever see her again. He reaches their quiet apartment, it now being the wee hours in the morning and very carefully enters, listening to the stillness broken only at intermittent intervals by his brother's soft breathing. At least the apartment was warm so was happy that their less than helpful landlord had stuck true to his word and turned their heat back on.

"Danny?"

"Yeah kid it's me…go to back to sleep."

Danny literally takes off his runners and falls into his sleeping bag, asleep in minutes.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh man you look like the walking dead," Demarcus ribs Danny the following morning as Danny enters the college campus.

"Yeah I feel like it," Danny groans as he gives his friend a small frown. "I hate workin' a double."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I want a car and my NYPD badge," Danny simply answers.

"Well at least that's a respectable answer," Demarcus shrugs.

"What the hell is Sonny Malvesky doin' here again?"

"Didn't you hear, he took a part time job as campus security? Said it would gain him brownie points with the NYPD on days he wasn't working, like today."

"Still can't believe they put him in charge of anything other than sanitation."

"Mornin' boys. Are you behaving?"

"Yeah," Danny nods as they head past. "What a jerk," he adds out of earshot.

"Yeah well jerk or not, just watch yourself around him," Demarcus mentions when he turns back to Danny; Sonny still watching them intently. "He now has the power to make anyone's life a living hell if he so wants – even yours."

"I dare him to try," Danny mutters as they enter the campus hall.

Sonny's eyes narrow as he watches them enter the hall. Ever since Danny had bested him in the very public street fight after school, the fight that he himself started to try to prove a point against Danny, he never forgave Danny and allowed his anger toward him to fester. "One of these days Danny, I will find something you value and take it away like you took my pride and then we'll see who has the last laugh."

XXXXXXXX

Jamie enters the track side of the high school yard and heads for the front door to go in. Danny had told him about a girl named 'Linda' that he had helped the night before when she was being accosted by two goons. He had wondered by her vague description if it was the Linda who had said 'hi' to him the day before, the one volunteering in the school nurse's office for the week. However, he quickly dismissed that notion as silly; there could be a thousand girls named Linda who bore the same resemblance. But it was still nice to see Danny happy for the first time in…well in since he could remember.

He nears the front entrance and then stops; noticing a dark SUV pull up to the front gate and a familiar face get out – Henry Reagan. The older man today wore a look that read strictly police business; very different from the kind man who had befriended him in the school yard the day before. Jamie watches Henry approach a nearby student and then much to his horror the student turns and points right at him.

"Oh no," Jamie utters in a panic before he turns and rushes inside; hurrying for the boys locker room and wondering if perhaps his worst nightmare was about to come true – Henry Reagan had found out the truth about him and he would be taken away from Danny.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? So thoughts on this story idea? Keep going or no? What do you think of Jamie and Danny in this setting? (I hope they are still in character!) What did you think of Danny and Linda's first intro? And while I really do like Marisa I still liked the friendship Jackie and Danny had and I find her easier to write at the moment so hope that's okay. What do you think Sonny has planned for them? What are they hiding? Will he learn their secret and use it against them? And will Henry inadvertently cause trouble for Jamie? To what end? What happens when they meet Frank? Erin? Lots more to come if you want it, so please review and let me know what you thought of this AU start (your feedback will determine the length) and thanks again.


	2. Threatening the Future?

**Title: The Guardian  
****Chapter 2 – Threatening the Future?**

**A/N: **Hey everyone THANKS SO MUCH for all the amazing and supportive feedback. *phew* I was so nervous about this (esp keeping them in character) but I'm so glad you liked the start and hope you'll continue to like and support (your reviews will determine the length the more = the longer!) this as we go along! So please do enjoy!

* * *

_Try to act normal! _Jamie's brain commands as he heads for the back of the locker room, stuffing himself into the last change room, locking the door and sitting on the bench with his knees pulled tight to his chest. His first class was about to start in ten minutes but he couldn't chance a big public scene if indeed Henry Reagan was looking for him. _Damn it! _Jamie curses as his head rests against the cold stone of the wall. The first class was an elective and an important college entrance requirement that would help guide him down his legal path. But if Henry Reagan was on the hunt for him and he was to be taken away from Danny then his whole future might be moot; both of theirs because of him. _I can't let that happen, Danny's done so much for us. He literally…saved my life. I can't be the one to ruin that._

The minutes tick slowly past; the silence was starting to suffocate him but he couldn't move. Finally Jamie looks at the clock on the wall, in one minute the first bell would ring and then he'd have only five minutes to get to class. Jamie takes a deep breath and slowly stands up; his heart racing so fast he was sure he would pass out before he even got there. A few hesitant steps take him toward the doorway and then finally into the hallway; where no one was looking for him, so he chances to head to his class. _Just act natural._

His eyes dart nervously around as he nears his class. "Hey Mark, was anyone looking for me?"

"For you?" His a classmate from another class retorts. "Why? You're nobody," he teases before he turns and leaves; allowing Jamie to enter his elective with a small sense of relief. The snide comment from the jealous student was something Jamie was used to and normally it would dismay him a little, but today it was almost welcomed. That meant Henry Reagan wasn't looking for him and that was a good thing.

"Alright class, please pass your assignments forward an…"

Jamie pulls his paper from his notebook and hands it forward; his mind, however, still racing at the thought that he still wasn't out of the woods just yet when it came to Henry Reagan.

XXXXXXXX

"We really need to work on coordinating our schedules better," Demarcus groans as he and Danny stand by Jackie beside their lockers at the end of the day.

"Yeah because we have such understanding employers," Jackie rolls her eyes.

"Hey you work for your dad," Demarcus teases. "You can change whenever you want."

"I have a free night tonight," Danny smiles.

"Right man I'll catch you later," Demarcus takes his leave as Danny and Jackie head for the front door.

"You know you never talk about your family much," Jackie notes in a low tone.

"Well just um…not much to tell you know," Danny answers. He always hated to lie to his friends and it was him that always told Jamie he had to tell the truth; however when it came to their past and current family situations, lying could literally mean their lives. So he had become very good at changing the subject. "But if your dad is okay with having a loyal customer, when I get my car I'll be at your garage."

"Yeah? And when will that be? As soon as we are done you know we all apply to the Academy."

"Well then when I retire," Danny jokes. "Hey at least with the NYPD I get a company car. See you tomorrow."

Danny heads toward the street, catching Sonny Malvesky watching him out of the corner of his eye. _What the hell is his problem? _Danny had always, since a small boy, trusted his gut instinct and something inside said that Malvesky was more that just a passing irritation, he was a threat that was looking for a reason to get Danny in trouble – serious trouble. But courting trouble in even the slightest way would bode ill for Jamie and that was something he couldn't afford to do. So as much as he wants to march up to Sonny and punch him right in the face he offers him a small nod and continues on his way.

"Hey Leo."

"Yo Sonny, what's up?"

"You know that guy?

"Danny? A little, why?"

"What do you know? What's his family like?"

"I think he has a younger brother in high school, but that's about it. Never seen his family but assume they are pretty nondescript like him. Why, what's up?"

"Nothin'," Malvesky turns to his friend with a twisted smile. "Thanks."

"Sure man, see ya 'round."

"Brother huh...interesting," Malvesky whispers as he turns back just as Danny disappears around the corner and feels his fists tighten. He wanted a rematch with Danny, wanting to prove that he was just as tough a street fighter as the young man who beat him. However, the more Danny refuses the stronger his vendetta against Danny was inwardly growing, and merely besting him in a fist fight wasn't good enough; he wanted Danny humiliated in some way. "Never seen his family…hmm…what the hell are you hiding Danny? Just what is your secret?"

Danny tries to brush off the odd vibes he was getting from Malvesky as he nears the high school. It was Jamie's turn to work a shift tonight for a few hours so he would just bring his textbook and park himself into an unused booth and finish his college reading. But as he nears the school he immediately spies the Police Commissioners car and stops. "What the hell?" He grumbles to himself as he quickly scans for Jamie. Upon not seeing his little brother, his panic shoots into overdrive and his stomach tightens. Where they found out? Would Jamie be taken away? What's going on?

He takes a deep breath and then heads toward the front door; stopping only when a familiar voice pulls him back.

"Hey Danny," Jamie calls to him from the opposite direction. "I guess you didn't see me."

"I guess not," Danny answers as he turns around with a frown. "What's Commissioner Reagan doing here?"

"Trust me I panicked when I saw him get out of the car and point at me."

"What?" Danny stops and looks directly at Jamie. "What happened?"

"Nothing and I swear that's the truth," Jamie offers in haste as the head for home. "He must have been looking for something but thankfully it wasn't me. I just kept a low profile all day and avoided…well everyone."

"Too close," Danny mutters to himself. "Jackie asked about our family today too. Ah she wasn't pryin' or anything just askin'. But still…too close these past few days. Do you know what he was doing here?"

"Apparently this week he's working with the funding team for some new programs and he stopped by after an official police call which is why he was still in uniform but…I don't know the rest. I don't think he's interested in us Danny. No one asked for me all day."

"Let's hope it remains that way. We just gotta keep ourselves out of trouble and fly under the radar until you graduate."

"I know Danny," Jamie assures his brother. "But on a happier note I got top marks in the class again," Jamie lightly boasts as he holds up his marked paper with a glowing A++ on it.

"Damn you'll be DA before you know it," Danny smiles as he pats his brother on the back. "Just for that, you're buyin' dinner."

They didn't really have many things to celebrate and the few occasions they did, it was always a modest outing to a local diner, a small treat to make them '_appear_' to have the same things as those around them. However, anyone wanting to look would quickly surmise – the outings only ever consisted of the two of them. No other family. At least…none around.

"Free pizza okay?"

"Sounds good to me. Any flack from this from the other students?" Danny asks in concern.

"Just the usual names and such. I've gotten used to it by now," Jamie shrugs.

"Well you are the boy genius," Danny smirks. "Hey trust me, I'm glad because when you finish law school there's no way I could afford to pay your tuition if you weren't smart enough to get a job."

"Speaking of legal jobs. With The Commissioner there today and his daughter Erin, I was reading a bit more on them and they just seem like such a great family. You know despite their losses and all," Jamie comments referring to the horrific drunk driving accident that had claimed the life of Joseph Connor Reagan, Erin's younger brother and the sad battle with cancer that had claimed her mother, Mary Margaret Reagan.

"Yeah, they do seem like a great family. Very strong that's for sure," Danny looks down at his shoes as he waits for Jamie to open the door.

"Danny?"

"Hey you're not the only one with the dreams about a great family, kid," Danny replies with a tight smile. "So next Friday…"

"Demarcus's place right?"

"No that's this Friday. I mean next Friday. I have been invited to a club. It's for…"

"Adults. You go and have fun. Besides, you know clubs aren't my thing," Jamie politely shrugs.

"Just makin' sure. Okay so get changed and let's get outta here. I know if we get there early enough I can warm up the lanes," Danny grins as he dumps his books and heads for their small closet. This time it was Jamie's turn to take his uniform shirt and head for the bathroom, allowing Danny to slip off his sweatshirt and pull on a sweater and wait by the door.

"Okay so just a heads up…" Danny starts as they head for the alley. "You know Sonny Malvesky?"

"That jerk you beat in the street fight a few weeks back?"

"Yeah him. Well I think he's still nursing a grudge so if you see him around or he tries to talk to you just be careful. Don't give him anything to call the cops on us for."

"Can't wait until I don't always have to watch my back you know?"

"Yeah kid…" Danny huffs as his arm wraps around his brother's neck and he gives him a playful tug. "Me too."

They enter the quiet bowling alley and Jamie heads for his post of cashier. It wasn't as fun a job as some of the other boys in his class had, but for what he did it paid well and he had the added bonus of bringing home some leftover pizza or popcorn as a treat for him and Danny.

"Hey Mario, you mind if I warm up a lane for ya?" Danny calls out to Jamie's boss.

"Got a college party comin' in soon but sure play until they come Danny!"

It was only ever a few bowls, but Danny didn't care, it always helped to break up the monotony of the night. The other bonus of tagging along with Jamie was the game was always on and it was always more fun to watch on the TV than just listen to out their window.

Danny finishes his bowls just as his ears pick up girlish laughter and he knows the party that Mario was talking about was now about to take over. He resets everything as if he hadn't been there, offers a thank you wave to Mario and then heads for the back booth, plunking himself down to watch the game and do his reading in between periods.

But it wasn't long before Danny's attention was quickly diverted away from the TV screen by a soft voice.

"Hey…it's Danny right?"

Danny turns to see the pretty blond from the night before standing a few feet away.

"Linda…yeah hi," he stammers as he quickly pushes himself up from the booth and stands a few feet away, his heart rate quickly rising. "Hey how are you?"

"Fine. You know I never got to properly thank you for helping me last night."

"Ah it was nothin'. So you here for a party or something?"

"One of our college professors arranged it," Linda gives him a small shrug. "Are you here also with a group?"

"No, my little…younger brother…sorry he hates the title _'little'_," Danny nods over to Jamie who was helping some of her friends pay and get shoes. "He works here and I had a free night."

"Ah his protector," she smiles. "Very sweet of you."

"Come on Linda!" One of her friends calls. "Time to play!"

"I should get back."

"Yeah sure," Danny smiles. "It was great seeing you again."

"Do you know Don's Diner?"

"Sure over on 83rd right?"

"That's the one. Well I work there after school most nights so if you were ever in the neighborhood, come by near closing time; it's quieter and sometimes there's some pie left over. It's on the house."

"What flavor?" Danny retorts making Linda slightly giggle and his grin widen. "Yeah that sounds great. I'll see ya there sometime."

"Alright I gotta run."

Danny watches her head back to her friends and then slowly sits back down into the booth; tonight was going to be a fun evening after all. He didn't care that he wasn't invited to play with her group, just watching her bounce about and listening to her laughter was enough – he was instantly smitten. _Don's Diner. _I'll be there, he confirms inside. He looks up and sees Jamie watching him with an amused expression and just rolls his eyes; garnering a small laugh as Jamie goes back to his next customer.

About a half hour later, Jamie comes up to Danny with two slices of pizza and two cans of coke and sits down at the booth, finally able to pull his brother's gaze away from the direction of Linda Brown. "I'm buying right? Danny?"

"That's twice in two days now."

"How do you know her? Oh wait…the girl from last night? That was her? That's Linda?"

"Yeah. She works at Don's Diner," Danny tells his brother.

"Guess I know where you'll be from now on," Jamie smirks.

"We'll see," Danny slightly frowns as they go back to their modest meal. "I mean a girl like that…" he looks up and gives her a small smile. "I got nothin' to offer you know?"

"That's not true Danny," Jamie tries to protest. "You have…"

"Let's talk about it later."

"Okay," Jamie huffs in a soft tone as he goes back to his simple meal. They make small talk a bit longer, Danny doing his best to give his brother his attention while he was seated before him, but his eyes always darted back to see what Linda was doing. He couldn't help it; her snug top and fitted jeans were driving his male hormones through the roof; the sparkle in her bright blue eyes, the tone of her voice and her bold antics all had him captivated.

"I thought you liked the club going type," Jamie finally mentions.

"Yeah…I thought I did to," Danny mentions quietly as he looks up. But just as he does the door opens and his facial expression instantly changes to that of veiled anger; however, it wasn't lost on his brother's worried eye.

"Danny…what is it? Who just came in?"

"Trouble."

"What?"

"Sonny," Danny groans as he watches a guy a few years older than him enter with two other rather unsavoury looking friends. "Just keep an eye out will ya?"

"Sure."

Jamie looks at Danny's expression and feels his own anxiety starting to grow as he pushes himself out from the booth and heads back to his post, and looking at his next customer.

"How many games?"

"We aren't here to play squirt," Sonny leans in, forcing Jamie to step back a little. Danny watches from a distance. However unless Sonny starts swinging he knows he has to let Jamie fight his own battles. But when he sees Sonny lean in closer, his body instinctively moves toward the edge of the seat. _Damn it what the hell's he doing here? What's he saying?_

Jamie looks at Sonny in wonder; why come to the alley if you weren't interested in playing. "So why _are_ you here?"

"Ah got a bit of lip to ya I see…just like your _brother_."

_Brother? How does he know I'm Danny's brother? Oh damn…not good. _Not wanting to be baited by Sonny, Jamie steps back and just looks at him with a small frown before he turns to someone else walking up to the counter. Always mindful of Danny's warning that if either of them got into trouble in a public place they would be doomed, he tries to ignore Sonny. Was that his game? To get them into trouble with actual witnesses? That would ensure a call from the police and they would start asking questions.

"Nice to see that big brother is here to walk you home afterward…is that cuz widdle boy is afwaid of the dark?" Sonny teases before he nods to the two with him and then turn and leave the counter. Danny watches Sonny look over at him an wink but thankfully he doesn't come any closer. But his agitation grows when he watches Sonny head down toward the area that Linda and her friends were playing.

"Damn that jerk," Danny mutters under his breath, gritting his teeth when Sonny introduces himself to Linda and her friends. He had to play it cool and low key here as well; for if Sonny knew that he was interested in the cute blonde college student then things could get very strained. So he buries his head in his book as best he could; praying Sonny would soon leave.

Finally after about half hour of just hanging around and doing nothing in particular, Sonny and his brood finally leave; Linda and her friends were not far behind. Danny slowly heads for the counter and just hangs back until she was finished paying for her part of the tab before he chances another small attempt at conversation.

"So have a good game?"

"I think I need to break out some of those gutter guards, but this wasn't my idea so I'm not really that down about it," Linda answers with a smile. "How long do you have stay here?"

"My brother is off in another hour. You ever go to Bon…"

"Linda," someone calls and Danny quickly stops.

"I hafta go."

"Right. Well I'll see ya around sometime."

"I'd like that. Come by the diner okay?"

"Okay."

Danny watches her go and then leans up against the counter, drawing a small smile from his brother who goes back about cleaning up his counter and then getting stuff ready to close up for the night. The walk home was spent talking about the day and looking around for any signs of Sonny lurking about.

"How'd he know Danny? How'd he know I was your brother? We were always careful and he's never around the school."

"Someone talked. You were at the fight but kept your distance and I haven't seen him around the high school…but maybe. Maybe he saw us. Ah damn we can't hide from everything."

"Think he'll come back there?" Jamie asks nervously as they enter their apartment.

"I don't know," Danny shrugs; knowing the reason his brother was asking. What if one night Sonny and his goons showed up and Danny wasn't there? Jamie wasn't much of a fighter, not like he was. Jamie knew enough to watch his conduct in public, but if goaded enough would he still be able to walk away and not get himself into trouble? They were brothers after all and the same feisty blood in Danny's veins also flowed in his brother's. If pushed too far, Jamie would fight back.

"I think Linda likes you," Jamie mentions as they hang up their jackets. "Why didn't you ask her out?"

"I don't know. Maybe…next time," Danny huffs as he heads for the bathroom, to have a shower and then turn in for the night.

Jamie watches him go and then puts away the few leftover slices of pizza for their lunch tomorrow and waits for his turn in the shower. Sonny Malvesky did freak him out; there was just something about him, besides the grudge he held against Danny that told him he too was a target of their twisted nemesis. But to what end? What, besides the street fight grudge, did he have against them? They were nobody's? Jamie's mind ponders that thought as he takes his turn in the shower and then finally crawling into his sleeping bag on his side of the bed.

When he was younger he used to have nightmares about his tormented childhood that would keep him and Danny awake most of the night, and although they had lessened as he had gotten older, they were still here in the back of his mind reminding him that in reality he and Danny still weren't safe from their past. A past they carefully kept hidden away from the rest of the world and prayed would never catch up to them.

By the time Jamie gets up, Danny is already gone, having left a note that he had to help Demarcus with something early before class and that he would see him after his shift later that night. Hoping for a quiet day, Jamie goes about his business of getting his breakfast over with and then heads out the door to school. He spies Linda in the courtyard and gives her a small wave, happy when she returns the wave but then stopping short when he hears a mocking voice behind him.

"Aww isn't that sweet," the smug voice of Sonny Malvesky is heard behind him, forcing Jamie to stop and turn around in surprise.

_What's he doing here? Just play it cool. Don't draw attention or get into a fight. _"Pardon?"

"You heard me kid. She's in college and you're in what grade are you in…like eight?" Sonny mocks as he moves in closer.

"Did you need something?" Jamie asks, ignoring the stupid comment.

"And if I did?" Sonny's hand rests on his shoulder and gives him a small shrug back.

"Look I don't know what your problem is but…"

"Oh I have no problem, do you? Do you _want _a problem?" Sonny leans in closer, glaring at the young teen before him. "Trust me that girl…she's not interested in you…_either_ of you."

"I know that. She's a friend and…" Jamie tries to justify and then stops; quickly realizing he was falling into Sonny's trap by offering _too much _information. "Did you need something?" Jamie asks again.

"Maybe," Sonny pulls back with a wink just as a teacher approaches. "You have a good day now little boy," he chuckles as Jamie uses the opportunity to follow the teacher, not looking back to see what happened to Sonny.

Jamie reaches his locker in a huff, shaking his head as he pulls the door open and shoving his coat and books inside. He heads for the library to wait for the bell to ring, entering the quiet area; his anxiety still high. Thinking it was just a teacher following after him, Jamie pays the figure behind him no heed as he heads for a private reading area. However, just before he can say a good morning to the teacher, Sonny's hand wraps around his mouth and an arm around his neck and pulls him back into the aisle.

"Mmmmph."

"I don't know what you're hiding kid, but I know it's something and I will find it…and when I do I will finish you both…you and your brother! And that's a promise you can both count on!" Sonny hisses in Jamie's ear as he tries to pull himself free. He pushes Jamie forward, forcing him to stumble. But Jamie's able to catch himself before he could send a pile of books tumbling over the shelf.

"Jerk," Jamie mumbles as he hears Sonny walk away with a chuckle. Jamie fixes his shirt and then remerges on his same path, trying to get his heart rate lowered and hoping that he'll be able to concentrate on the rest of the day. But instead of just sitting down to read as he normally would, he turns and heads back into the hallway, determined to see where Sonny had gotten to.

He reaches the large exit doors and watches Sonny heading for the end of the school yard, turning to look at Linda and then keep going. Danny would be pissed if Sonny tried to make a play for the girl he was interested in and that could lead to more trouble. His fist hits the door in anger just as he turns to leave. However, destiny was about to intervene once more when he hears a small commotion and hurries toward a two students gathered around another who was writhing on the floor.

"What happened?"

"We don't know," one of them states in a panic. "We were talking and all of a sudden…he started choking."

"He's turning blue," the other points. "He can't breathe! Call the nurse!"

Taking quick action, Jamie positions himself so that he was able to give the person the Heimlich manoeuvre and out pops a large wad of gum. With the aid of one of other students, Jamie helps them to the principal's office and waits in the waiting area, while the school nurse attended to the shaken student; Linda and the other two girls watching.

"Thanks Jamie, because of your quick action you saved Morris's life," the principal comes up to him. "That'll get you a commendation in your file."

"Oh I'm just glad he's okay."

"Smart, heroic and _modest_," a kind voice states from behind. Jamie turns around to see Henry Reagan watching him with a proud smile. "Jamie right?"

_Oh damn…not good. What's he doing here? And right now? Just be calm and cool. Can today get any WORSE? _"Uh yes…yes Sir. It was nothing."

"Most kids your age wouldn't know what to do, much less react with such a cool head in a situation like that. Thanks Bill I got this," Henry nods to the principal.

"Take care Henry and tell Frank he has to come by some time as well; can't just be you donating your time here."

"Oh I don't mind," Henry answers. "You have some pretty special students here I see."

"Well if you don't need me, I should get back to class," Jamie pipes up. And without waiting to hear another word, Jamie pushes past the principal and the Police commissioner and hurries into the hallway; his heart racing once again. He had told himself that the last person he wanted to run into was Henry Reagan, and he now fears that his last actions, while they might have saved someone else's life would now endanger his own.

"Jamie!" He hears a male voice calling to him. But with a whispered offering of regret, he doesn't turn around, only heads toward his class and prays that he won't run into Henry Reagan again. Ever.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay man seriously who is she?"

"Huh?" Danny asks, forcing his two friends to exchange amused expressions. "Who's what?"

"You just called me Linda. Who is she? Come on Jack, you gotta know," Demarcus looks at Jackie.

"I have no idea either. Come on Danny, who is she?" Jackie asks with a smile.

"Trust me guys, she's no one interested in me. Okay fine, I met her the other night. Blond…hot…feisty as hell. But damn…yeah she's…she was being kind okay? Trust me she's not interested."

"Don't always sell yourself so short; she needs to get to know you first…"

"Then she'll leave for sure," Demarcus teasingly punches Danny in the shoulder. "Well if you are so hot on her why not ask her to the club when we go?"

"I can't do that…she um…well she doesn't strike me as the club goin' type you know?"

"That's a no no for you Danny boy," Demarcus shakes his head. "You'd get bored pretty fast if you ask me."

"I ain't askin'," Danny grins just as his phone beeps. He pulls it out and looks at the text from Jamie with a frown; uttering an inner curse.

_'Sonny was at the school today. Gave me a warning. And h…'_

"Bad news?" Demarcus interrupts, Danny closing the message before he could read that Jamie had another run in with Henry Reagan.

"Nah just Jamie with a complaint. You know…kids these days; always the same old thing."

"Your brother isn't that bad," Jackie smiles.

"He has a crush on her," Demarcus snickers as Danny rolls his eyes.

"He's cute but yeah sorry not my type."

"What is your type?" Demarcus asks point blank.

_Damn that jerk! _Danny's mind grumbles toward Sonny Malvesky while his two friends argue over the semantics about what kind of qualities in the opposite sex they were attracted to. Danny finally takes his leave and heads for his shift. Sometimes, if there was room and he wanted to, Jamie could come and just hang out in the office and do his homework. But that was usually in the winter when the days got dark faster than they did now. But the fact that Sonny had sought out Jamie and given him a warning was now racing around in his mind. What kind of warning? And why was he going after Jamie when his beef was with himself? _This is not good!_

Just as Danny is about to enter his place of employment he notices two police cars out front and stops. What was going on now? Was this day going to go from bad to worse?

"Hey Ralph, what's up?" Danny asks as he nears one of the other workers on the same shift as him.

"Dunno man, I just got here and was told we can't go in," Ralph, a man about ten years older than him, shrugs. "I sure hope we are still on tonight. Kathy is counting on this money."

"Yeah I hear ya about that."

Danny turns his attention to a few uniformed police officers and then watches as they break apart, revealing Frank Reagan and two plain clothes detectives. Frank turns his gaze and looks at Danny, who gives him a small nod and then quickly turns away.

"Must be somethin' special for the Chief of police to come out," Danny mutters under his breath.

"That sucks for us then," Ralph groans as he wanders over toward another worker; leaving Danny standing by himself. Danny watches one of the detectives pull away from the group and write down some notes.

"Evening," Danny greets the Detective as he watches him walk away and then Ralph walk up to him. "What did you find out?"

"You know Emilio."

"Yeah he was my line mate…what's goin' on?" Danny wonders in haste.

"He was apparently an undercover cop but was also using this line to launder some of his own special items."

"What do you mean by special items?"

"Drugs man…drugs. He was a dirty cop and now this place is being busted for drugs. We are screwed! I need this job!"

"Oh what the hell," Danny curses as he looks at Ralph with a heavy frown. "I need this money."

"Yeah me too. I'm not sure, but Mike told me they want to interview all of us and figure out what kind of dealings we had with Emilio and if Sal as the manager knew."

"Interview? _All of us_?" Danny asks weakly. "Why?"

"I don't know but cops you know they take your prints and run background checks and such don't they?"

"Why? We didn't do anything? We aren't suspects so they shouldn't be running prints."

"Right okay well then I don't know," Ralph stammers. "I guess they'll take your name and check it to see if you…damn Danny how the hell should I know. I'm just goin' by what I see on TV. You're the one studying to become a cop; you tell me."

"Just be cool and it should be fine. I think they just want a statement or something. Damn it," Danny concludes with a soft curse.

"Well you got nothin' to hide right? How bad will it be?" Ralph asks Danny who inwardly grimaces.

"You're next young man," Frank looks directly at Danny.

Danny looks up at Frank Reagan once more and feels his stomach tighten and his mind start to spin with a million unanswerable questions. He had always respected the man standing a few feet from him, a man whose name was synonymous with loyalty, dedication and pride to the NYPD. Would that respect now turn to resentment? Would one unrelated incident now threaten to expose a past he has tried to cover up? A past both he and Jamie worked so hard to keep hidden from everyone? Would it cause him to have to take Jamie to another state to keep their secret safe? Uproot everything they had worked so hard to establish for themselves? Would he ever see Linda again? His friends? How would they survive if they had to start running again? _How the hell do I get out of this? _And as Danny gives Frank a small nod of compliance he knows – he can't get out of it. He was stuck. He'd have to face Frank Reagan.

"I just have a few questions."

* * *

**A/N:** So hope you are all still liking this story. How do you think Frank and Danny's first meeting will go? What is Danny really hiding about his past? Will Frank find the truth? Will Jamie run into Henry again? Will Danny drop by Linda's place of work? And trouble is coming but not just from Sonny…so stay tuned and thanks again. Please review before you go. Feedback on this kind of story is so important so I know if they are all still in character and thanks! :D


	3. Past and Present Warnings

**Title: The Guardian  
****Chapter 3 – Past and Present Warnings**

* * *

"Alright listen up people," one of the detectives with a snarky tone tries to get their attention. After telling them a few basic details of the situation, he said that they would each be asked in turn to step into the small room and answer a few questions about their dealings with a certain coworker.

Danny nervously shuffles from one foot to the other, his mind already trying to anticipate the kinds of questions he might be asked. His brain tries to go over his dealings with Emilio over the past few months when he started but he wasn't even sure that he had anything insightful to offer. Maybe that would work out in his favor. He had learned in his classes so far about eye contact and body posture during a routine questioning and knows that if he gives off any unclear signals, it could be just the reason Frank Reagan would need to start looking further into his history. What would he find? Nothing and that was the problem. If he dug deeper, he'd find a name change. Then what? He'd look into the system, find the files and then…then all hell could break loose.

"Well you got nothin' to hide right? How bad will it be?" Ralph asks Danny who inwardly grimaces.

_Damn shoulda taken the job at McDonalds._

Danny watches his other line mate Ralph disappear inside the quiet warehouse; waiting for what seems like forever. Finally Ralph emerges and Danny watches as he's escorted to the wait away from those waiting their turn, the Detective not letting them speak and not giving Danny a chance to ask his coworker what they wanted or what to expect.

"You're next young man," Frank looks directly at Danny.

Frank Regan didn't have a menacing expression nor did he appear overly gruff or dictatorial. But as Danny looks at his firm expression he knows he means business and now wasn't the time to make off handed jokes with the city's top cop. _Just answer the questions and be done with it. No more no less._

"This way," Frank gives Danny a nod, his eyes watching Frank Regan turn and head toward a small room, the plainclothes Detective falling into line behind Frank and a uniformed officer coming up behind Danny.

Danny feels his anxiety sky rocket. If he texted Jamie and told him what was going on, he knows his little brother will be up worrying when in reality there might be nothing to worry about. This might just be a minor oversight and he might not be asked anything invasive. But Frank Reagan didn't get his reputation by cutting corners; he was a man of justice and procedure and that was it; he got the truth no matter what clever lies a person thought they had under control.

Surprisingly being around the different police officers didn't rattle him and he felt almost calm; that is until he was ushered into the room with the two detectives and the door's closed; one of them sitting down before him and Frank Reagan standing a few feet behind.

"Name."

"Danny Smith."

"How long have you worked with Emilio Ramos?"

"About a year," Danny offers a short but polite answer.

"During that time did you notice him doing anything unusual?"

"No Sir. I only work here a few nights a week after school and sometimes on the weekends. He shared the line with me and we rarely took breaks at the same time. The few times we did, he'd smoke out back and I'd do some homework in the break room. But I don't know anything about what he did after work and we never hung out so I am sorry I know nothing about him personally."

"Was it just the two of you off at a time?"

"Yes Sir," Danny replies, his agitation growing as he watches Frank studying him.

"Where did he take his breaks?"

"Out back where the smoking section is."

"Right or left side of the building."

"Right."

"You sure it was to the right?"

"Yes," Danny confirms, watching as Frank nods to one of the detectives who then quickly leaves the room. "What's um…what's going on? It's on the right."

"Relax kid; just one of your colleges said left."

"Look I need this job; I go to school during the day and need this money. It was to the right."

"We know it's to the right, we checked."

_Damn you, _Danny's mind inwardly curses as his stomach tightens. Of course he wasn't going to verbally curse; so he merely offers a tight lipped smile but remains silent. _Even the smallest inconsistencies will make them dig deeper into that person – play it cool and get out of here without further suspicion._

"What are you taking in school?" Frank inquires.

"Criminal law."

"Which branch of law enforcement do you want to go into?" Frank wonders rather innocently.

"The NYPD Sir."

Frank slightly curls his lips upward and looks at the young man before him. "Is your father in law enforcement son?"

_Son. _It was such a simple word but the kind, almost endearing way Frank uses it, settles his heart for a few seconds. Then he snaps back to reality; reminding himself where he is and what danger Frank Reagan could offer to him and his brother.

"No Sir, he's not."

Thankfully just before Danny was about to allow the silence to build, the other Detective comes back to the room and nods to Frank. Danny is asked a few more routine questions about his role but it was obvious that he didn't know anything further and was allowed to go.

"Thanks for your time Danny," the Detective before him states.

"So what happens now? I really do need this job."

"Depends on what your employer has to tell us. Check back tomorrow but it will probably be a few days."

"Right thanks," Danny slightly grunts as he turns and heads for the exit; going through the same routine as Ralph, escorted a few feet from the building and then sent on his way and the next employee was ushered in. "Damn it!" Danny curses as he punches his fist into the air. He starts to head for home, but since it wasn't as late as it normally would be, Danny find himself making a slight detour, finally ending up at the last place he expected.

He spies Linda through the diner window and feels himself smile in spite of his anxiety; his grin growing when he notices her look up and catch his gaze and smile back. He watches her leave her table and head in his direction; his nervousness instantly skyrocketing.

"Hey Danny," Linda greets excitedly as he enters the busy but aromatic diner. "Are you coming in?"

"It looks kinda busy."

"It is and I'm so sorry but I can't chat long tonight."

"Right well I should go then."

"Danny."

"Yeah?"

"If you aren't working tomorrow night why don't you come by near closing time; I have more time to talk at the end of my shift. And tomorrow there should be some free pie."

"Free? I'll hafta drop my brother at home first. He works tomorrow and I usually walk him home after…"

"You know he can come to if he wants some free pie."

Danny arches his brows as he looks at her in wonder. "Yeah he'd probably like that."

"Alright then. I gotta get back. See you tomorrow?"

"Okay. Goodnight."

Danny watches her head back inside; his eyes crinkling into a smile as his gaze lingers a bit longer before he finally takes his leave and heads for home, his mind replaying the tense moments he spent in the company of Frank Regan.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny…"

"Hey it's not my fault Emilio Ramos is a dirty cop and a dumbass," Danny groans as he flops down on the bed; Jamie pausing in his homework to look at Danny's tense expression. "It was nothing until…until Chief Reagan asked what dad does for work."

"He's a killer and child abu…" Jamie deadpans before Danny looks up crossly. "Sorry."

"Never even joke about that!" Danny warns sternly as Jamie quickly swallows and nods. "To us our real father is dead and our fake father is…fake…whatever but we don't joke about it, got it?"

"I'm…sorry," Jamie answers quietly as Danny looks at his guilty expression and rubs his face.

"I still have horrors about that night. Hearing mom scream…grabbing you and…and then hearing the shot. We endured so much at his hands and then...damn."

"She did it for us."

"I know she did. But we don't talk about him. It's just best for us to forget it."

"Danny, I could never forget what happened," Jamie utters in truth as his expression drops. "I was young but I'll never forget that night."

"I know," Danny agrees seriously. "But tonight….we've studied interrogations but I didn't know what to expect…and it just…damn it freaked me out," Danny huffs as his head slumps back down onto his folded arms. "I played it cool but this…this was too close. Tonight I had no reason to be finger printed but…" Danny's voice trails off as Jamie looks at him in wonder.

"What is it Danny?"

"Maybe we should move again."

"But…" Jamie tries to protest. "Danny it's right in the middle of the school year."

"I know and I have a few important exams in a few weeks that'll make or break this year and my chances of getting into the academy and then NYPD."

"Plus you just met Linda," Jamie reminds him in a low voice. "I promise I won't ever talk to Henry Reagan again and will stay far away from Sonny Malvesky," Jamie gently vows, earning an endearing smile from his older brother.

"I hate that we are once again living in fear and watching our backs. I hate this!" Danny hisses as he gets up from the table and heads for the window, peering out into the quiet dark of night. "I wanted to stop running and finally settle."

"You said the files were locked because we were underage at the time it happened right?"

"Yours still is. But mine isn't. A have a sibling listed on my file and all they'd have to do is get a court order to unlock yours and the whole sordid mess would come out and then he…"

"Would he find us? Danny…would he find us?" Jamie asks in sudden agitation.

"No, okay," Danny turns back to Jamie with a firm expression. "He'll never find us. I'll never let that happen. He'll never hurt us again, I swear to you. When I apply for the academy they'll come up with this name that so far…is free of trouble. Damn it. The last time he heard about us, we were heading to California. We've been careful with social media and don't have our pictures on the web so…"

"So we should be fine."

"I hope so kid…I hope so. Today was a real wake up call for us to always be on alert. Just another year and a half and then…"

"We can stop being afraid?"

"That feeling might never end until the day we know he's gone for good. But let's not think about that right now okay? What did Sonny do exactly?"

Jamie tells Danny about his physical altercation with Sonny and then his run in with Henry Reagan and Danny tells Jaime about his brief visit to Linda's diner. About an hour later, Danny, who's now seated on the window sill, looks over at Jamie's peacefully sleeping expression and frowns as his mind travels back in time; a frantic cry from his beloved sibling.

_'Danny! Help me!'_

_'Get away from him you bastard! If you hurt him again…'_

_'He's my son and I'll do whatever the hell I want to his worthless hide! You keep your nose out of this Daniel or I'll break the other arm. You understand me boy?'_

Danny feels his fists tighten and his eyes slightly water as he tries to drown out his brother's cries for help; a sudden siren helping him out as his mind jolts back to the events of the day. His few moments with Linda was the only bright spot, as Sonny Malvesky, Henry Reagan, Frank Reagan and his fresh fears of unemployment ensured the rest of the day was filled to the brim with agitation and anxiety. _If it were just me I'd leave tomorrow; Linda would never go for a loser like me in the long run and the academy…I could go to one in any state, doesn't have to be the NYPD. But with Jamie…_Danny's inner thoughts end as he hears Jamie mumble in his sleep and frowns. _I promised him this would be the last place we stopped running; that this city was big enough to disappear in; that'd I'd help build a life for him – for us both. It would be hard work but one we could be proud of. Finally._

Danny looks over at a small scrapbook; the only visible thing that had so far documented their tumultuous sojourn in life after escaping a horrific destiny at the hands of their cruel father. His mind slips back in time once more; taking him back to a dimly lit room where he remembers his mother rushing up to his bedside in the middle of the night, blood on her face and her nightgown torn; their father's handiwork offered in a fit of rage.

_'Danny, wake up. Here…you take this. It's some money and a change of clothes for you each. Take your brother and…'_

_'Mom what's going on?'_

_'He threatened to kill us all and tonight I think he means it. My son I love you both more than anything but you hav…'_

_'Mom!'_

_'DANNY! TAKE JAMIE! GO NOW!'_

His mind is snapped out of its nightmare as he hears Jamie grumble in his sleep once more. So he utters a heavy sigh and decides it's finally time to get some real rest; thankful that he'd at least wake up in the morning semi-rested from the early night. That is he could keep the growing nightmares at bay.

XXXXXXXX

Danny awakens early the next morning to see Jamie sitting at the table reading. "How long you been up?"

"An hour. Couldn't sleep," Jamie lightly grumbles as he watches Danny sit up in his sleeping bag. "I was thinking about that night. The night mom saved us. The night we lost everything," his voice ends in a sad whisper.

"Yeah me too. Guess I can't fault either of us after what happened the past few days and the Reagan's asking about our father on two different occasions to bring those memories back up."

"Think that's odd?"

"Not really. Maybe…but I figure they just would ask what your father does for work as something adults do," Danny shrugs as he slowly gets out of bed and heads for the kitchen. "Speaking of work…after school I'll drop by the warehouse and see if I still have a job. Damn it was a good one. Good pay."

"What about another warehouse job?"

"I'll see if the union has something. I'm pretty low down on the list but maybe they'll take pity on me," Danny half smirks as Jamie arches his brows. "We don't take pity…I was only joking. I'll let you know what happens. After your shift tonight, do you want to drop by the diner where Linda works with me?"

"No, it's okay. I'd feel like a third wheel or something."

"Trust me it's not like we'll be makin' out or something," Danny smirks as Jamie looks up from his reading. "And it'll be late so we won't be staying very long. But this way you won't have to walk home alone in the dark, okay? Just pick a booth, eat your pie and read."

"Pie?"

"Free pie," Danny grins. "Knew that would get you."

"Okay if you don't mind."

"Well I might at some point, but right now I don't," Danny lightly snickers as Jamie's nervous brow softens. "And today just act cool no matter what happens."

"Think I'll see Henry Reagan again?" Jamie wonders as they start to get ready for the day.

"Don't put yourself in a position to let him see you," Danny retorts as he opens the fridge. "Damn I'm craving a steak."

"What's that?" Jamie lightly chuckles as he heads for the bathroom to get changed.

Danny watches his younger sibling's back tense and the door close a few seconds later and can only sigh heavily. He was hoping that he'd be in line for the small bonus at the end of the month and had planned to take Jamie to a restaurant they could afford and treat him to a real steak dinner. _Who am I kidding? We'll be living on mac and cheese and spam for the rest of our lives. _So he pushes the morbid thought aside and pulls out the bag of oatmeal.

"See you tonight," Danny gives Jamie a friendly pat on the back before he starts on his detour toward the local college.

"Aww that's so sweet. You're very protective of him," Sonny's mocking voice is heard as he falls into step beside Danny.

_Just keep walking…he wants another fight and you don't need the attention…not right now. _"You def Danny boy!" Sonny growls as he gives Danny a small shove, forcing him to slightly stumble and then stop; Sonny stopping a few feet behind with a smug smile. Danny turns and looks at Sonny with a tight jaw before his face softens.

"Guess I do need my hearing aid checked, thanks for the reminder."

"You know I don't know what makes you think you're better than me but you're not…you're nothing and I will prove it," Sonny hurls at him in anger.

"What do you want from me Sonny?" Danny asks flatly.

"You know."

"I'm not going to fight you. The first time was a mistake, it was unnecessary and you know it! Now leave us the hell alone, we have no quarrel with you."

"That's what you think Danny," Sonny hisses as Danny turns and heads back toward the college, Sonny's teeth gritting. "I'll make a quarrel so big you'll rue the day you dared defied me." He watches Danny enter the college with his two closest friends and then turns and heads for the security department; wanting to clock in and then get to a computer and start some digging. "I'll find out what you're hiding and then…I'll use it to destroy you. You and your brother."

Thankful for not seeing Henry Reagan around the school entrance, Jamie quickly enters the building and heads for his locker, pulling it open and then gazing at an item that always makes his stomach seize with remorse. It was a small, tattered, little yellow teddy bear; something that would seem rather out of place in the possession of a young man his age. Over the years he had tried to work up the courage to toss the item away; but couldn't. It was a bittersweet reminder of a lone bright moment in an otherwise dark childhood. He didn't have the strength. _'This is for you my sweet Jamison.' _He hears his mother's voice; his mind showing him an image of himself at a young age, large blue eyes looking up at the brand new teddy bear in his mother's grasp. _'You can call him what you want but he's yours. He needs a new home and a loving friend. Can you do that for him my sweet boy?'_

_'I'll love him forever mommy thank you!'_

Jamie's eyes gently mist as he remembers having that same bear, a few years later in his grasp as he slept in his bed.

_'Wake up Jamie, we have to go now!' _Danny's frantic voice fills his mind.

_'What…dann…where's mom?'_

_'NOW!'_

"Hey Jamie…you ready for the test today?"

Jamie's mind quickly slams back to reality as he looks at his friend Dean and smiles and nods. "I think so. You?" He queries as he pushes the cherished keepsake behind his knapsack, locks his locker and then heads for class; thankful for the distraction but now cursing the fact that all the bad memories he had tried to keep at bay were coming to the fore. _If he were to ever find us…we'd be dead. _

XXXXXXXX

"I'm glad both of us had a normal day," Jamie comments as they slowly head toward the bowling alley, Danny not mentioning his brief altercation with Sonny Malvesky. It was to him pointless and something that his little brother need not worry about; of course he didn't hear Sonny's personal warning as he was out of earshot but both of them know to keep their distance and stay out of trouble. Being guarded was not only a way of life – it meant their very future existence.

"Okay I'm going to check in at the warehouse and I'll come right back. I doubt I'll be working tonight but if I am lucky enough to get a shift I'll text you. If that happens you wait here until I'm done, understand?"

"I'm more than capable of walking to the warehouse on my own Danny," Jamie groans.

"You know this isn't about trust or me thinking you're not capable right?"

"I hate Sonny."

"Yeah well I do to. Okay I'll see you later."

Danny hurries toward his work, walking at a brisker pace as his mind tries to ponder employment alternatives if his current job did go bust. The second job that he was occasionally called to at the garage was sporadic at best, and the pay was literally half of what he was making at the warehouse. With only Jamie's meager income to support them could they actually last? The thought of them back on the street was a nightmare he didn't want to contemplate. _It's going to work out…it has to, _he tells himself as he nears the entrance to the warehouse. He spies the dark unmarked police sedan and feels his heart literally sink as he approaches. _Just go and face the bad news, _he commands himself. So with a deep breath, Danny pushes open the entrance to his place of employment and steps inside. He notices the two plain clothes officers talking to the floor supervisor and another employee and then spies Ralph and casually walks over to him.

"What's going on?"

"None of us know yet. I just arrived and so did Jerry. I guess now we just wait. Mark never showed up and neither did George. Think they were in on it?"

"Beats the hell outta me but I need this job and I have nothing to hide."

"Yeah me too," Ralph mumbles as the group breaks apart. "You see Rick around?" Ralph inquires of the warehouse boss.

"No. That's not a good sign. Emilio probably had him on the take," Danny replies in an undertone. He watches the plain clothes detectives head for the door, replaced by a uniformed officer that takes his station by the entrance.

"Thanks for coming guys…well as you can see Rick's not here," John, the floor supervisor starts with a heavy sigh. "Apparently he knew about…well about what was going on and he not only sanctioned it he also profited by it and now he's under arrest and they are closing this place down. However, its not all bad news. I have three positions at our other warehouse over on 58th…"

_58__th__? Damn that's a whole bus ride away from Jamie, _Danny inwardly growls. But he quickly reminds himself that his paycheck was their only _real _means of survival and it would have to do. They were used to surprises and adjustments.

"I have been told by the manager there that I can offer them to hard working, honest guys and well you three always show up on time and work your asses off so I'd be happy to have you join me over there."

"I'm there," Jerry answers first.

"Me too," Ralph adds without hesitation as he looks over at Danny.

_Bus fare…damn a monthly pass will mean less for…but I really need this job._

"I'm there too. I need this job," Danny replies firmly as Ralph slaps him on the back and both of them turn and give John a firm nod.

"Okay so I'm sorry about this but there is no shift tonight. Regular work resumes tomorrow night and then again on the weekend if you want to make a few extra bucks."

"I know you always pick up your brother so on night's he's workin' at the bowling alley I don't mind giving you a ride there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah we head right past it on the way home."

"Man that would be great, thanks," Danny offers gratefully as they both head for the exit. "Damn what a mess."

"Yeah I guess crime really doesn't pay," Ralph mutters as Danny smirks. "See you tomorrow night."

"I'll be there. Now I just gotta get a damn bus pass."

"I'd offer to give you a ride there but I don't know when my other shift ends you know? Could be tight."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine but thanks man I do appreciate it."

Danny pulls away from Ralph; slightly agitated by the new developments but telling himself to be content with the fact he still had a pretty descent job that would continue to pay for their rent, modest utility usage and school. Jamie's earnings bought them food and supplies when necessary but still he longs for the day when he'd have a regular paycheck and be able to spend a bit of it on something he actually wanted to instead of having to. _Yeah as if Linda or any girl would want a guy with nothing…and I literally have nothing._

He enters the bowling alley, spying his brother at the till and stops. He can't help but smile as Jamie lightly jokes with an older couple; sometimes fearing that what they had to endure at such a young age would have left him bitter and jaded. But so far it didn't or at least Jamie didn't let it appear it did; plus he was always a soft spot for the older ones who were drawn to his sweet innocence. Danny gestures to Jamie as he slowly heads toward the empty back booth, plunking himself down and watching the gathering of seniors starting to take place for the special weekly seniors bowling night.

"Charmer," Danny teases as Jamie heads toward him with a candy bar in his grasp. "Save that for tomorrow," Danny tells Jamie who instantly puts on a small pout. "Okay that's not fair," Danny snickers. "Half?"

Jamie nods as he slowly peels open the candy wrapper and takes a bite. "So what happened with work?"

"The good news…I still have a job. The bad? It's at their other warehouse on 58th."

"58th?"

"I know now I'll need a bus pass."

"I can pick up a few extra shifts here."

"Kid you need time to study during the week."

"Weekends? I don't have much of a life you know," he tries to offer lightly. But his poor attempt at veiling his morose tone isn't lost on Danny who feels his heart instantly sink. "Besides you'll be at the gun range. I'll see if I can pick up at least two more Saturday shifts. I might be able to get some good tips on Saturday's."

"Damn I hate to say okay, but okay," Danny reluctantly agrees; always worried that Jamie's after school job would soon take it's toll on either his health or his grades. "But it's not all going toward my bus pass."

"Without your paycheck it'd be game over for us," Jamie comments lightly as he looks down at the small, half eaten candy bar in his grasp.

"Hey…look at me," Danny gently tells Jamie, who's warm blue-grey eyes slowly lift. "I'll never let it be game over for us, never."

"I know. Just wish we had a normal life."

"Yeah me too. Okay you got customers. Save this…" Danny snatches the sugary treat from his brother's grasp. "For tomorrow."

Jamie tosses back a small growl as he hurries back to his post to help the next wave of friendly seniors. Danny watches with affection as the older ladies all fall for his sweet charm, telling himself someday he'll have a great life, one he could finally be proud of; a family name worth something.

"Oh who the hell am I kidding…never gonna happen," Danny groans as he tucks the rest of the candy bar into his pocket and pulls out his small pocket planner. "58th…" he mumbles as he scribbles down the location for his new job and then makes a mental note to stop by the computer lab in the library, the one free to all current and registered students and order a bus pass online. "Just one more expense," he grunts as he leans back in the booth and opens his college textbook.

XXXXXXXX

"You sure she won't mind if I come along," Jamie gently inquires as they head toward Don's diner that Linda was just finishing her shift at.

"I told you we won't be making out or anything," Danny teases Jamie, who's face slightly reddens. "We're just gonna…I don't know talk I guess."

"You? Talk?" Jamie asks in amusement.

"I like talking to girls."

"Don't you get nervous?"

"Only with ones I really like. Linda…she seems smart. I don't know what she's taking in college but I think it's great she's doing something you know? Wanting a better life."

"Like us."

"Yeah…like us."

As soon as they near the diner, Danny's face instantly lights up as Linda looks up and gives him a warm smile. _Yeah I like her…damn it. _

"Just in time," Linda greets them as she pauses in her cleaning one of the tables in the quiet diner. "Hungry?"

"Always," Danny replies with a wide smile as Jamie hangs back.

"Hello again," Linda looks at Jamie with a warm smile. "I promise I don't bite."

"Course," Jamie lightly stammers as he offers her a shy smile but lets Danny approach the counter. He slowly sides into an empty booth that had yet to be cleaned and waits; watching Danny trying to make small talk and listening to the casual chatter coming from the two cooks and dishwasher in the back; the game on the radio and the three male voices all making comments.

"Hope you both like cherry."

"My favorite," Jamie answers with a wide smile. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," Linda smiles before she returns to the counter to talk to Danny.

But just before Danny can ask what subject she's studying in college, the afterhours front door bells chimes and all three of them look up to see the last person they wanted to see enter the quiet diner.

"Evening," Sonny greets with a small sneer as two men step out from behind him. "What do we have here?"

* * *

**A/N:** So a brief intro to Danny and Frank but you'll see more of that soon. Think Frank and Henry will ever compare notes? And a few snippets into their past, how are you liking that so far? And of course troublemaker Sonny shows up. What's his agenda now? Lots ahead if you're still interested so please review and let me know what you thought of this update and thanks so much!


	4. Who Are You?

**Title: The Guardian  
****Chapter 4 – Who Are You?**

* * *

Danny feels his back instantly stiffen as his fork slowly lowers; his brain praying that Jamie just stays put.

"We're closed," Linda answers firmly as Sonny slowly walks toward Danny, who's still seated at the bar.

"He's still eating."

"The kitchen is closed," Linda holds her ground as Danny offers Sonny a glare.

"Maybe the kitchen is closed for the kiddie's menu," Sonny retorts in sarcasm as he looks at Jamie and then back at Linda. "How about for those of us adults."

"Kitchen's closed."

"You getting tired of talking to a kid in school?" Sonny smirks as he slowly walks up to Danny and then slaps him on the back. "I mean hearing about his finger paintings during arts and crafts must be really exciting, huh Danny boy?"

"Why don't yo…" Danny starts in anger; Jamie slowly moving toward the edge of his booth bench.

"Are you deaf?" Linda asks in a bit of a louder tone. "The kitchen is…closed."

"Is that so?" Sonny offers a small snarl as he leans in closer to Linda. Danny feels his fists automatically tighten as makes a move to stand up, wanting to punch the smug expression off Sonny's face. But just before Danny can stand up and ask Sonny if he has a problem hearing, one of the line cooks pops his head out from behind the swinging doors to see what was going on.

"What's the issue here?" The rather large man asks gruffly.

"Kitchen's closed, right Sal?" Linda asks as she keeps her eyes fixed on Sonny.

"Yeah it's closed. Who's giving Linda a hard time here?" He glares at Danny, who quickly lifts his hands in a gesture of surrender and then looks at Sonny. "What'd she tell you? I heard her say we're closed. You have a problem with your hearing or what? We're closed."

"Come on boys, suddenly I've lost my appetite," Sonny growls as he looks down at Danny with a sneer. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Count on it," Danny retorts; earning a small eye roll from Jamie, still seated quietly in the booth a few meters back. Danny watches them leave and then turns to Sal and offers a weak smile. "We're almost done."

"I don't have a problem with you. I have it with him," Sal grumbles before he turns and heads back into the kitchen to help clean up and then close up the Diner.

"So I take it, he's been in here before?"

"I think Sal's seen him around a few other places also. He doesn't make friends easily."

"Sonny or Sal?"

"Take your pick," Linda retorts as Danny smirks. "How do you know him?"

"Ah long boring story," Danny answers with a small frown. "So…what are you taking in school?"

"Nursing."

"Really? Wow that's awesome. What's it lik…"

As he finishes his pie, Jamie listens to Danny trying to make small talk, offering his older brother a friendly smile before he pushes the plate aside and then pulls out his last piece of homework. He's happy that Danny has found someone like Linda, who seems to like him back and hopes that Danny will realize he has a lot to offer and just ask her out. But at the same time he worries about Danny running into Sonny again. It was obvious to him that Sonny was just trying to hit on Linda to pick a fight with Danny. _Why can't he just leave us alone? What if he causes real trouble that involves the police? What if the Reagan's get involved? What if…_Jamie's mind swirls as he tries to turn back to his homework. About an hour later, he looks at the clock before closing the book and slumping down in the booth.

"I hate to go but um…" Danny turns back from talking to Linda, "Jamie's asleep. You need a walk home?"

"I'm okay. Sal always waits after shift. He lives in the same building and knows my parents really well. We kinda grew up together. He's like the big brother I never had. What about you two? Need a ride?"

_She'll see the area we live, _Danny's brain quickly offers.

"Nah, we're not far. Besides he needs the walk," Danny answers with a small smirk as he gets up off his chair and heads over to Jamie, giving him a small shake before he heads back to Linda. "So do you go to clubs or anything?"

"Well I like to dance but clubs…guess it depends on the night and the group."

"Right of course," Danny gently shrugs. "I'll see you around the bowling alley sometime then."

"I'd like that," Linda replies with a kind smile as Danny gently pushes Jamie toward the front door. Danny makes sure Linda locks up the door before he and Jamie head toward the end of the block.

"Why didn't you just ask her out?" Jamie wonders.

"I tried but after she asked where we lived…Jamie I have nothing to offer her."

"Yeah but y…" is all Jamie manages as they are interrupted by a low mocking tone just as they pass by the mouth of an alleyway.

"You think she'd ever go for a loser like you Danny boy?" Sonny's angry verbal taunt forces Danny and Jamie to halt.

"Ignore him," Danny quietly instructs as he grabs a handful of Jamie's jacket and gently steers him across the street.

"Hey I asked you a question!" Sonny hisses as he hurries after Danny, putting both hands on his back and pushing him forward.

"What is your problem jerk?" Jamie counters; making Sonny look at the younger sibling in amusement before he starts to snicker.

"Aww you get your cute little brother to fight your battles for you?"

"He asked you a question Sonny," Danny growls as he pushes Jamie behind him. "Just what is your problem?"

"You are," Sonny leans in and pokes Danny firmly in the chest. "You are my problem."

"You want to settle that right now, you just give me the word but I'm telling you right now, if I kick your ass again, and I know I will, you better back off for good!"

"Or what?" Sonny goads with a sneer.

"Or you will be sorry," Danny warns as Jamie feels his stomach tighten.

"Oh is that so," Sonny holds his ground in front of Danny.

"Yeah. You deaf too?"

"Let's finish this," Sonny glares at Danny before he gestures to his two friends who immediately rush in and each take an arm of Jamie's and pull him back.

"Hey! Let…go," Jamie grunts as he tries to pull himself free.

"Let my brother g…" is all Danny manages before his jaw snaps back from Sonny's balled up right fist.

"Okay…that's it!" Danny growls.

"Danny! No!" Jamie calls out as he watches Danny turn, drop his shoulder and charge into Sonny's frame, forcing both of them to tumble backwards. "Danny! Let go of me you!"

Danny punches Sonny in the stomach, forcing the lanky man's frame to buckle and falter backward. Another blow to his stomach forces him to stumble further. But before either of them can get another hit delivered to the other, a siren is heard, forcing all of them to momentarily freeze.

"Damn it's the cops!" One of the guys holding Jamie hisses; his hold loosening enough for Jamie to jerk his arm free and then try to pull himself away from the other guy still holding onto his struggling frame. "Sonny!"

"Danny the cops!"

"Leave us alone!" Danny shouts as he bolts toward Jamie, slamming into the guy still holding into him, breaking his grasp and then grabbing his younger brother by the arm and dashing into the shadows. "Jamie…run!" Danny lightly orders as they disappear into the night.

"Danny!" Jamie lightly gasps as Danny pushes Jamie into a narrow but darkened alcove and pushes himself in front to hide him. But as he does, Jamie's mind flashes images of another night…many years ago…a night filled with death, darkness and terror. A night that forced their lives to change forever with one horrific act.

_He remembers Danny holding him in his grasp as they ran into the night, two defenseless children; one scared and crying and the other scared and angry but determined to keep them safe. 'Just don't cry Jamie. Just be quiet until the cops pass,' Danny had whispered as they crouched in a darkened corner, holding his brother tight to his chest and trying to comfort and keep him quiet at the same time, sheltering him with his own frame. Danny would explain to Jamie later why they didn't go to the cops at first, but it did little to comfort his young brother that fateful night. After the cops had passed, Danny took him by the hand and raced further into the darkness – never once looking back._

"Danny?" Jamie's soft voice breaks the silence as he snaps back to reality.

"It's okay kid…they didn't see us," Danny huffs as he watches the marked cruiser slow, shining their lights around and inside the deserted storefronts before moving on. "Damn that was close," Danny whispers as he removes himself from his hiding place, his hand rubbing his jaw as Jamie looks at him with a small frown. "Don't say it."

"You always tell me not to lose my cool," Jamie reminds him as they dart into the quiet back alley and head for their apartment.

"He threw the first punch. And I know it's no excuse but I'm tired of his crap," Danny growls as he shoves his hands in his pockets and looks around. "I think he's still upset I kicked his ass in the other fight but I always thought Sonny wanted an audience. Maybe he just wants some payback and a chance to get even."

"What if those cops had caught and arrested us?" Jamie asks with a hint of agitation in his tone.

"I wasn't about to stand there and let him beat the crap outta me…or you!" Danny snaps, Jamie slightly recoiling. "I'm sorry," Danny huffs as he rubs his weary face and looks back at Jamie with a deep frown. "Jamie I'm sorry. I'm on edge because of this work thing. I'm almost tempted to get you into another high school, one where Henry Reagan doesn't volunteer so frequently at but your sudden transfer would also arouse suspicion and…"

"I told you I wasn't going to see him again."

"You did today! Look I'm not blaming you."

"Well who are you blaming then?" Jamie counters as both stop walking and stand face to face in the middle another quiet, dark alley.

"Our piss poor father that's who! The rat bastard who tried….to killed us," Danny growls in an undertone as he turns away in anger. "I remember that night…damn I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember our mother's face, her words…the sheer terror in her voice…what you were wearing, what I was wearing…and then…I blame him for all this mess okay? Not you," his voice softens as he turns back with a defeated expression. "I don't blame you. I never will. Henry Reagan…he's a cop, he's an awesome cop…he's what all cops want to be someday. He's got great instincts and you…you're being careful but you can't stop being you. Ah damn I hate this!"

"If we transfer I can always just say it's was me…you know my idea," Jamie suggests as they slowly head back to their dingy apartment building.

"No. Look it's almost the weekend, maybe this week was just a bad blip. We have had a few."

"A few bad blips? More like a few good ones," Jamie retorts in sarcasm as Danny looks over in remorse. "I'm not bitter. Just stating a fact right?"

"Right," Danny huffs as his arm drapes around Jamie's shoulders and pulls him close, giving him a tender squeeze before they pull apart.

"Being in that alley tonight, reminded me of being in an alley that night. I remember it too Danny. More as of late."

"Yeah…me too," Danny mentions with a strained tone as his mind flashes back to the same alley that fateful night, holding Jamie close, remembering how small and scared he was, trying to tell him it'd be alright, he'd keep them safe. He held Jamie in his arms for what seemed like forever, telling him he had a plan but being so scared inside and knowing it was a lie – he was a kid. He had no clue what he was going to do; he just knew they were all they had in the world and that's probably all they would ever have. Jamie was his responsibility and he'd never leave him to fend for himself – ever.

"What do you think he was like?" Jamie asks suddenly just as they reach the back door of their building to go in.

"Who?"

"Joe Reagan. The papers never said much except he wanted to be a police officer like his father and was a great athlete."

"I don't know," Danny shrugs. "But having Regan as your last name is something to be damn proud of."

"Yeah…it sure is," Jamie sighs sadly as the door closes behind them.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh man what happened to you?" Demarcus asks as Danny nears him and Jackie.

"Pick pocket."

"Yeah? What's the other guy look like?" Jackie retorts.

"Sonny been around?"

"No but…oh damn was that from him?" Demarcus inquires as Jackie looks at Danny for an answer. "Damn man it was wasn't it? Danny…man what are you doing fighting him again?"

"He's just trying to flex his muscles and…you know whatever. It's not what you think. It was a few lucky punches and then it ended. It was nothing. Is he around?" Danny presses once more.

"Haven't seen him around here today. Shouldn't he be in class?"

"They're doing ride-alongs this week," Demarcus reminds them. "Today was Sonny's day. I overhead his friend Leo talking about it."

"Good," Danny mutters under this breath. "I can't wait for my turn," he gently changes the subject.

"Feel sorry for your TO," Jackie tosses at Danny with a smile. "How'd work go last night?"

"One of the guys was busted for moving drugs and so me and Ralph and one other guy are going to their other site. Not a big deal but now I gotta take the damn bus," Danny's voice trails off as he pulls away from his friends as they enter their college building and heads for the library and the area where there were some computers for students to use. Danny logs his name and time and plunks himself down. He had told his friends he wanted to research bus fares but in reality knows he can get a student reduced rate pass through student services and knew the rates perfectly. He was searching for something else. Knowing the school computers didn't have much access he knows his search will be limited but that wouldn't deter him. As of late things had happened that had forced memories of hateful resentment and angry bitterness to comes to the fore of he and his brother's conversations but it was Jamie's worried question about whether their father would find them or not that prompted his current actions.

"Okay you bastard…let's see where you are," Danny whispers as he starts into his search. As he types in his birth father's full name he remembers the day he sat in the stuffy office with his little brother on his lap, holding him close but not really knowing what to expect.

_'What's going to happen to us now?'_

_'That depends. Okay let's start with your full name. Daniel P…'_

_'No. My name is Danny Smith. And this is Jamie Smith.'_

_'Smith but that name…'_

_'Means nothing. We mean nothing. I know. That's how it as to be from now on. Our last name…is Smith.'_

"Smith," Danny whispers as his fist curls around the mouse so tightly that he has to let go or be forced to offer up hard earned money for something that really was a needless expense. "Damn the Reagan's," Danny lightly curses under his breath, not realizing he had an audience.

"Oh we're not all that bad."

Danny quickly turns around to see Erin Reagan watching him intently. _Oh damn it to hell! I tell Jamie not to have any more dealings with the Reagan's – any of them and now I run into Erin Reagan. This is not good. _"I uh…no sorry it wasn't what you might think…" Danny stammers as he quickly stands up, Erin looking at him in amused wonder. She was two years younger than him and just accepted into Harvard, finishing her college entrance requirements with top honors.

"Are you referring to something specific or just cursing us in general?" Erin asks directly.

"You set the bar kinda high for the rest of us around here," Danny replies with a small frown. "Just uh…checking on my grades."

"You hoping to get into Harvard also?"

"Not really. Too expensive," Danny smirks as he turns and clears his search screen before turning back to Erin Reagan. "Are you here for a class?"

"Just to talk to a class about what you need to get into law school."

"Right well…good luck with that," Danny offers in haste as he turns and swiftly leaves the room, cursing the Reagan name and his own stupidity. His paranoia quickly gets the best of him, prompting him to turn back and see what Erin's purpose for standing behind him had been. Sure enough he sees her plunk down beside the girl at the computer across from the one he was sitting at and tells himself it was just another moment of bad timing. _Damn I'm starting to think we're cursed with running into these people. _But he tells himself that this was just another odd anomaly and to get on with his day. _ I have to be at my new job tonight and have a big test tomorrow – damn I hate my life sometimes._

At lunch break, Danny, Demarcus and Jackie head for their usual corner of the college campus yard, wanting to take most of the hour to study as much as possible. Danny's eyes momentarily drift from the words in his textbook to a police car speeding by with full lights and sirens blaring. _Frank Reagan demands the best from his men…can I still do this?_

XXXXXXXX

"Francis," Henry greets his son, the current police Chief as he watches him enter his office.

"Commissioner," Frank replies with a tight smile as he hands him a file. "Emilio Ramos. He gave up two others."

"More from the warehouse?"

"Two of our own."

"Damn I hate when one bad seed infects others. Who'd he give up?"

"Jarvis Ford and Ryland Smith."

"Smith," Henry ponders as he slowly lifts the page to read about the second dirty cop laundering money through the established warehouse. Frank looks at his father in wonder.

"What is it pop?"

"Smith he uh…he has quite a temper doesn't he?"

"He's had a few write-ups for excessive force. What is it?" Frank presses.

"Got any kids?"

"Toddler. Why? What is it?"

"It could be nothing. Met this kid…ah you know…I'm sure it was nothing and I was just being overly sensitive."

"You?" Frank tosses back at his father with a small smile as Henry purses his lips. "Later Commissioner."

Henry watches Frank leave and then turns back to his computer. "Smith…" Henry mumbles as the pulls up the arrested officers file. "I wonder…if you have more than one child…by more than one mother."

XXXXXXXX

Jamie heads toward his locker to get his jacket and backpack, not aware of the fact that he was now the focus of an older man's inquiring mind; the older man – Henry Reagan not aware _yet _that Jamie Smith did have an abusive father just not one that the police commissioner knew – _yet._

"Did you get your bus pass?"

"Yeah I got a one," Danny replies as they head outside the high school yard, toward the end of the street that would lead them toward their two separate destinations.

"Danny?"

"New place of employment…new schedule…"

"Another expense."

"Hey we'll be okay. How about on Sunday we do something…just the two of us. No work, no school…just us hanging."

"Really?" Jamie asks with a bright smile. "Just us?"

"Yeah just us. How about I surprise you with something?"

"Danny…I don't need…"

"Hey kid don't worry about the money okay," Danny stops walking and looks at Jamie seriously. "This will just be for us. I still have my job and we'll be okay."

"Okay so what is it?"

"It's a surprise genius," Danny grins as they start walking once more. "Okay I gotta catch the 3-2. See you later tonight. Don't wait up if you're tired."

"Okay," Jamie answers with a strained smile. Danny hears the strain and sees the tension on his brother's face and wishes for once he could just let go of all of his current life's hardships and just enjoy being a regular seventeen year old. But he knows that much like himself, he just can't. _One day kid…I swear I'll make a better life for us both. I swear it._

Jamie watches Danny head for the bus stop and hop on just as the large passenger vehicle pulls up and he gets inside. Jamie gives him a small wave before he turns and hurries toward the block that would take him to their rundown apartment. His eyes nervously dart around as they have the past few years; checking to make sure the coast is clear before he darts into the alley, crosses the road and then heads toward their apartment building.

For a split second his mind conjures up an image of their father. "Oh no…" Jamie whispers as he literally freezes in place; the angry snarling face holding his gaze before a gun is raised and he mouths the words '_you're dead'_. Jamie gives his head a hasty shake, thankful when the image disappears but hurrying inside with a tight stomach. _'You're dead you little traitor…you and your brother. DEAD!'_

"No…" Jamie lightly whimpers as he races up the stairs to their apartment, fumbles with the keys before pushing the door open, rushing to the bathroom and then throwing up. His eyes instantly flood, as he's whisked back in time; hearing his father's voice yelling at him for something his father thought he did – nothing in reality though, to incur his father's hateful wrath.

_'You lousy good for nothing little bastard! Ingrate! Look what you did! You did this on purpose Jamison and now you'll pay for what you did! Come here you little brat!'_

_'No father! Nooooooooooooooo! Danny! Help me!'_

"No…" Jamie huffs as he pulls his knees tight to his chest and buries his head; praying that if he passed out at this moment he'd wake up from this nightmare into a world where his past never existed. That…would never happen.

XXXXXXXX

Just before midnight, Danny slowly pushes open the door to their apartment, weary and wanting nothing more than to just collapse in bed; praying that the studying he did at lunch and on the bus ride to and from work would be enough to help him pass the important exam the following day. He hangs up his jacket in the closet and then heads for the bathroom. But as soon as he turns on the light he stifles a small gasp at seeing Jamie unmoving on the cold tiled floor; the faint smell of vomit still lingering around the toilet and sink.

"Jamie!" Danny exclaims as he drops to his knees and feels for a pulse.

"I'm not dead," Jamie deadpans as his sleepy eyes open and look upward.

"Come here," Danny gently entreats as he helps Jamie sit upright. "Damn you're cold. What happened?" Danny huffs as he rubs Jamie's arms a bit and then helps him stand up and walk over to his bed. "Did you even have supper?"

"I saw him Danny."

"Who?"

"Our father. I came here and saw him waiting. He was holding and gun and said we're dead," Jamie offers with a slight tremble as Danny wraps his arms around him and holds him close. "I got sick and…and I threw up. I'm sorry."

"Hey shhh now," Danny tries to soothe; his brow furrowing heavily. "All this talk as of late is bound to bring up bad memories and stuff."

"He can't find us Danny," Jamie whispers with a small gasp. "He can't."

"He won't, I promise," Danny tells his brother firmly. "Come on now it's late and we both need sleep. In you go." Danny helps Jamie get into his sleeping bag, the light from the bathroom illuminating the look of worry etched on his young face. Jamie looks up with a somber expression, tugging at Danny's heart before he gives him a small nod and then turns over onto his side.

"It'll be okay. Just close your eyes and try to rest…I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," Danny tries to assure his little brother as drapes his arm around his chest and remains as it until Jamie finally falls asleep. He didn't care that he'd look and feel like hell the next morning; it was what he had to do. He was his brother's guardian and since there was no one else to watch over Jamie in his time of need; it fell to him. When Jamie's breathing finally falls into a normal pattern, Danny dares to pull away; using the bathroom for a few minutes before quietly returning, slipping into his own sleeping bag and then falling asleep beside his brother within minutes. The night ahead restless for both.

"Damn I feel like hell," Danny grumbles as they slowly walk to school.

"But it's Friday and tomorrow is the weekend. I'd say we can sleep in but…we can't," Jamie frowns as they near the high school area.

"At least at Demarcus's tomorrow night we can have a descent meal. Remember to eat lots," Danny smirks as he playfully pokes his brother's side.

"Demarcus's mom always gives us something to take home."

"Yeah she's pretty great that way. So you see Linda around? Today's the last week for her volunteer practicum at the school."

"Sometimes in passing," Jamie answers in truth. "She's always nice to me."

"Yeah she's…pretty great. Okay I'll see you tonight. I think the game's on so maybe we can finally have a fun Friday night in."

"And we still have some popcorn that I brought home from work the other night."

"Sounds like a party to me," Danny smiles as he watches Jamie pull away. "See you later."

He watches Jamie fold into a pack of same grade teens and heads toward the front entrance. But just before he turns away, he notices the police commissioners special black SUV pull into the reserved parking area and his panic skyrockets when a familiar face exits the back of the SUV.

"Oh damn not good." He remembers Jamie telling him that commissioner Henry Reagan was volunteering his time and some financial resources at the school this week so maybe it was nothing? But as soon as he sees Henry and another uniformed officer heading for Jamie his panic explodes. He watches Jamie and another boy stop in place and Jamie nod to the police commissioner before Henry gestures for them to follow him into the school.

"Oh no…no no no…this can't be happening…"

For a split second Danny freezes in place, his mind hearing their father's mocking voice, laughing that he had finally found them and very soon they'd both be dead.

"Jamie," Danny whispers in dread. "No."

* * *

**A/N:** uh oh….so does Danny have a real reason to panic? Will Jamie be taken from him? Or is Danny jumping to a wrong conclusion? Is it nothing or is Henry starting to suspect something? A bit more antagonization from Sonny (he's not going away anytime soon) and a few more snippets from their past (you'll continue to get a few nuggets each chappy as we build on that aspect of the story). Hope you are still liking the Danny/Linda bits and of course the brotherly broments *grin*! I hope you are all still liking this AU adventure and please do review with your thoughts and let me know what you liked about this update and thanks so much!

**SEASON 4 STARTS FRIDAY! **


	5. Digging Deeper into the Past

**Title: The Guardian  
****Chapter 5 – Digging Deeper into the Past**

**A/N: Special thanks to Iris; BLBLF and other guests who don't have an account and I can't thank you directly AS WELL as those I can thank directly as I really do appreciate your time to read and always leave amazing reviews! THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

"Hey Jamie!" One of his friends named Kyle calls out as he breaks away from his brother and heads for the entrance to the high school; not realizing Danny was still watching him. Tonight they'd spend just finishing up their homework and such for the week before they'd each go to their Saturday jobs and then to Demarcus's to just hang and eat some real food. His mind had finally pushed past his tormented night last night and was all set to face the last day of the week focusing only on his test and what other homework he might have to occupy his time with until he fell asleep.

But that plan is instantly rendered moot when a very familiar darkened SUV pulls up a few feet away; Jamie and his friend stopping and watching. _Oh damn…not Henry Reagan…not again…okay just…don't panic, _his mind reminds him in haste, _this is the end of his volunteer week so it could be nothing. Just act natural. _

"Morning Jamie," Henry greets with a tight smile.

"Morning sir," Jamie replies, earning a wondering glance from the student on his right; wanting to qualify the questioning glare with the words _trust me…I don't want him to know me! _But he keeps silent after the brief greeting and hopes the interlude passes by quickly. It doesn't.

"Is Principal Adams around?"

"I think he's at his office," Jamie answers with a small shrug.

"Perfect. Why don't you take me there Jamie?"

"Uh…sure," Jamie looks at his friend and then back at Henry with an uneasy expression. _Just be cool. Walk to the office in silence and then get to class. Damn this isn't good. Danny's going to be angry, _his mind swirls with panic as Henry gestures for Jamie and the other boy to follow; Jamie not having much choice to comply.

"What's your name young man?"

"Uh Kyle Marks sir."

"Kyle. Good to meet you. Mind if I take Jamie aside for a few minutes?" Henry asks, forcing Jamie's eyes to slightly widen and his panic to skyrocket.

"Yeah sure…whatever. See you in class Jamie."

Jamie watches Kyle take his leave and then turns back to Henry with an uneasy smile. "What's going on commissioner?"

"Every year it's my privilege to see the list of students being put forward for the Joseph Reagan scholarship fund and your name is top of the list."

"Really?" Jamie asks with a large smile that he tries to instantly downplay.

"It's okay to be happy," Henry smiles as he pats him on the back. "Your friend's name wasn't on the list so I didn't want to say this in front of him. I'm sure you're family will be just as proud as I am."

"I hope so sir," Jamie answers softly as they near the principal's office.

"Part of my duties here this week is to end it on a really good note. In a few weeks, if you're still on top and chosen for the top amount, we'll bring you in with your family and…"

"My…family Sir?"

"Won't they want to celebrate with you?" Henry asks as he looks at Jamie in concern; their steps stopping just outside the principal's office.

"Well they'll be happy for me for sure," Jamie offers an uneasy smile as he tries to stand still before the kind face before him.

"I would love to meet your father Jamie. Answer me this…is he in law enforcement?"

"No sir he's…"

"Jamie, I'm going to ask you straight up. Is your father Rick Smith?" Henry asks directly, never one to really beat around the proverbial bush as it were.

"What?" Jamie stammers.

"He's an officer with the NYPD and he's…well let's just say he has a bit of a temper. Jamie, you can trust me," Henry tells him frankly. "I've had dealings with him and know the threats he can make, even to family members. But he's not above the law. None of my men are. They all answer to me for their actions."

"No sir…Rick Smith is not my father. He's not a cop…he's just a regular guy," Jamie blurts out with a strained frown. "Sir I'm okay I'm just…I'm grateful for the scholarship recommendation and don't like attention. Is that all?"

"That's all Jamie," Henry replies with a small frown; still not sure of what to make of the young man's rigid posture and clipped words. _He's hiding something…something that scares him…but what? And who? A cop? Men? Adults? _"Thank you for your company this week. I wish you all the best with the remainder of the school year."

"Thank you sir," Jamie gives Henry a smile and turns to leave.

"Jamie!"

"Yes sir?"

"Stop by the office sometime…you know if you ever just wanna talk. My door is always open and whatever you want to tell me or ask stays there and I promise no matter what you say, you won't get in trouble."

"Thank you sir but um…I'm fine. Just a regular student trying to make it like everyone else."

"Just with better grades than the rest," Henry holds out his hand for Jamie to take.

Jamie looks at the hand and for a split second his mind reminds him that if he shakes the commissioner's hand he could leave his DNA sample and then Henry could look him up in the system. He remembers that Danny had told him that taking a DNA sample from a hand wasn't that conclusive as a hand touched other hands and surfaces and so the sample wasn't something that would lead to a solid conclusion as to who the sample belonged to; but still he was to avoid a handshake at all costs. But now? With Henry Reagan? Refusal for something so seemingly innocent would arouse suspicion for sure! _Don't rub your hand on your jeans…you touched the fence, you touched Kyle's book, you touched the door handle…just shake for a few seconds and walk away! Damn it!_

"Thank you sir," Jamie offers his hand and quickly shakes and then pulls back. "I just don't like a lot of attention."

"Have a good Friday Jamie."

"Thank you sir, you too."

"You like hockey Jamie?"

"Rangers are going to win the cup this year!" Jamie replies eagerly as Henry smiles and nods. Before any other words can be spoken, Jamie quickly turns and heads toward his class. However, before he can get there, he makes a small detour, pushes through the back exit doors that lead to the the outside of the building and tosses his backpack on the ground and curses.

"Jamie!" Danny exclaims as he rushes toward his young brother. "I just saw Henry Re…"

"Dan…ny!" Jamie looks at Danny as his head starts to swim. "He asked about father…said it was…Rick…Rick….Smith…a cop and he…"

"Hey okay just breathe. Jamie…look at me," Danny gently demands as Jamie's wide eyes lock on his brothers; Danny's hands resting on each of Jamie's cheeks. "Jamie…come on little brother. Deep breath…that's it. Just one breath at a time…focus."

"Danny…he shook my hand…I tried to think…of a way out but couldn't without being more suspicious…" Jamie's voice rattles off in haste as Danny gives him a brief hug before he helps him sit down on at a nearby picnic table bench. A few minutes later Jamie's mild panic attack subsides and he looks at Danny with a heavy frown. "I think I screwed up."

"No you didn't. Now, what…happened?" Danny asks in a calm but firm tone.

"He said I was on the list for a scholarship. I…I suspected that but um…I didn't know I was at the top of the list and I had earned his personal attention. Danny…"

"Hey calm down kid you did nothing wrong. Now what's this about Rick Smith?"

"He's an officer with the NYPD and has a temper and…Danny he somehow knows about father and…and I think I did something wrong and…"

"What exactly did he say?"

"He said if I win the top scholarship he wants to meet my family because they would be there with me and then asked if my father was Rick Smith. Danny…"

"First off, you did nothing wrong okay? Cops are trained to profile and Henry Reagan…damn kid he's been profiling people for a lotta years. You did nothing wrong okay? Rick Smith is a cop and he sounds violent and you…I'm the same…we're guarded around adults since we…"

"Left home?"

"Yeah…left home. He's fishing but that's his job. If you had said yes I'm sure he would have offered police protection or something to get you away from a violent father. But we don't need that okay? We're fine. We don't need Henry Regan's help; I've got us covered. The rest…it was no big deal okay? Trust me it was no big deal. And the handshake thing. A DNA sample won't be conclusive because you touched other surfaces and unless he's going to a lab right away he'll touch other surfaces and your sample will be ruined."

"He wants to meet my father. Danny what do I do? I want that scholarship…I need it. You know I can't afford the entrance fees for college on my meager earnings and this…I need this," Jamie admits sadly as he looks up at Danny in remorse. "But we have no father and I show up without any family he's going to really suspect something is wrong. Plus…"

"Plus what?"

"Plus they publish pictures. Danny if my picture is put into the paper then…our real father might see and….should I just try to fail on purpose so he'll leave me alone?" Jamie asks in misery.

"No! Listen kid, he means well," Danny huffs as he looks down at his watch. "Damn I gotta go. Okay we'll think of something. I just don't want you to do anything to jeopardize that scholarship okay? You've worked too hard to even think about throwing it away now. You do not fail. Henry Reagan wants to help but he doesn't realize that helping could actually…"

"Hurt me?"

"In a big way," Danny sighs as he wraps his arm around Jamie's shoulders and pulls him into him for a warm brotherly hug; neither of them aware of the concerned set of eyes watching through the principal's window. Henry Reagan watching as his curiosity spikes once again.

_'Danny my arm hurts.'_

_'I'm sorry Jamie. I tried to get to you.'_

_'What did I do wrong? Why did dad hit me? Danny please tell me what I did wrong? What did I say or do to make him hate me so much? Why did he hurt me?'_

Danny's mind pictures him gently cradling his little brother after one of their father's violent outbursts; sitting in the corner of their small apartment, Jamie's sobbing frame clutched in his grasp, rocking him back and forth and whispering that he'd never let their father hurt him again. Of course that promise didn't come true until several months later but after they left he had kept that promise up until today and was hoping that would last until they were both old men or their father was dead.

"I'll never let that happen okay? I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

"Okay."

"And this is Henry Reagan's final day here and next week…should be back to normal. I hope. Okay I gotta run. I have a test in about half hour. I'll see you after school and don't…just don't stress okay? It's going to be okay I promise."

"See you after school," Jamie tells Danny as he gives him a firm smile.

"Okay go on now," Danny directs as Jamie picks up his bag, gives Danny a small wave and then heads back inside, Danny watching and then offering the air an angry punch as he turns and hurries back toward the school yard entrance; his mind racing with thoughts more about how to put an end to Henry Reagan's snooping instead of his own test.

"So much for today being a good day."

XXXXXXXX

"Alright everyone see you next week!"

Danny quickly gathers up his books and then heads for his locker, ignoring his friend's calls.

"Danny boy wait up!" Demarcus gently pulls Danny back and looks at his perplexed expression. "You've been distracted since you got to class this morning. Man what is up?"

Danny looks at Demarcus's concerned expression and then feels his own brow soften. "Look I'm just…it's work and Sonny and…"

"Stuff at home?"

"Yeah stuff at home," Danny agrees with a small huff. "I worked a double…I think I did well on the test…Jamie's up for his scholarship…everything."

"Man you sound like you got the weight of the world on your shoulders," Demarcus lightly slaps him on the back as Jackie nears them, with a gift for Danny. "At least if things go south your parents can bail you out right?"

"Yeah," Danny answers with an uneasy nod. "So we still on for tomorrow?"

"Course we are," Demarcus affirms in haste.

"Alright see you then."

Danny quickly takes his leave and heads for the college entrance; wanting to just get Jamie and see how his brother had fared for the rest of the day. He nears the large outdoor sports area for the high school and notices Sonny in the distance talking to two uniformed officers, giving one of them a high five and then the car pulling away. _Damn you Malvesky! _Danny inwardly growls as he watches with narrow eyes as Sonny continues to linger around the entrance to the school. _He better not be waiting for Jamie…not today! _Knowing that phone minutes are precious and he's always told Jamie not to waste them, he has to get Sonny away from the school. So he phones the NYPD police academy and asks for Sonny Malvesky; telling them he's his TO for the day and that he needs to come back to the precinct to pick something up he left behind in class. _Come on you ass…move it already! _His rouse works as a few minutes later he watches Sonny take his leave and then he moves in closer to pick up Jamie and go home.

"How'd the test go?" Jamie asks as he walks toward Danny who watches his brother approach with a concerned tone.

"It was fine. Two in two days…I think I passed with a pretty good score. It wasn't as hard as thought. How about you?"

"I saw Henry once more today but it was at a distance and then he was gone," Jamie mentions in a glum tone as they slowly walk toward their neighborhood. "I'm sorry for freaking out earlier."

"Don't be sorry. I didn't expect that much attention either but…damn we've run into every member of the Reagan family in one week," Danny shakes his head, "so it's to be expect that we're both a bit rattled."

"You're rattled?"

"Facing the city's top cop in an interrogation room for something I didn't do? Hell ya I was rattled. Even Erin's kinda intimidating. I think she'll be a scary lawyer…feel sorry for the bad guys," Danny smirks. "I know Henry Reagan seems like a great guy and under…better circumstances I'm sure you woulda talked hockey and baseball with him and whatever else and everything would be normal."

"Yeah…normal," Jamie huffs as they enter their quiet apartment building.

"But I'm really proud about the scholarship," Danny smiles as he pats Jamie on the back. "I mean it kid. Great job! I knew you could do it."

"So much for turning out like a couple of loser's right?"

"You forget those words," Danny reminds him firmly. "What that bastard said doesn't count anymore."

"Okay. My turn to do laundry," Jamie states as they enter their apartment; knowing they'd be busy the next two nights and the laundry for the week needed to be done. "I'll be right back," Jamie tells Danny as he takes the basket and heads for the door and disappears into the hallway. When they had first moved into their dingy apartment, they had made a schedule for most things, showering, cooking, cleaning and doing the laundry. At first Danny always accompanied Jamie but the past two years, grades 10 and now 11 for Jamie he wanted to allow his brother a measure of time away from his watchful eye. But still old habits die hard, so he looks at the time; telling himself it would take Jamie ten minutes to put the clothes in, put in the soap, the quarters, start the machine and then get back.

Jamie hears a noise and then looks up to see their landlord, Mr. Evans enter the lonely room with a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Evening Jamie," Evans greets him as he nears. "How are you and your brother doing?"

"Fine. How are you?" Jamie asks as he puts the last quarter into the slot and prepares to push the start button. But just before he does Evan's hand rests on Jamie's, stopping his actions and prompting him to look up in haste. "What do you want?"

"Take it easy kid. Two of the large blue recycle bins out back were destroyed. You or your brother know anything about it?"

"No. Why would you ask?" Jamie jerks his hand away from the laundry starter.

"Because I run this place and it's my job to ask all my tenants."

"We'd never do anything like that!" Jamie insists as he moves in and pushes the start button; the older machine starting to whirl to life within a few seconds. "Is that all?"

"For now."

"Goodnight," Jamie offers firmly before he pushes past their landlord and hurries for their front door.

"Hey kid do you wa…what's up?"

"Mr. Evans asked me if we damaged the bins out back."

"What? Damn that guy," Danny huffs as he looks at Jamie in concern.

"I told him we never would and then left. Think he's asking everyone?"

"I'll ask around. He seems creepy but I think he's just…"

"A creep?" Jamie counters as Danny smirks.

"Yeah that. So Jackie gave me some leftover meatballs that her mom made last night so guess what we get to have with our boxed spaghetti tonight?"

"Wow really?"

"Check the cupboard I think we have a can of sauce left. Gotta get some groceries on Sunday."

"Love those meatballs," Jamie exclaims happily.

Danny can't help but offer his brother a warm smile as Jamie's face lights up at something so small and feels a twinge of guilt that it's not something actually worth getting excited over. _It's meatballs for petes sake and he acts as if he's won the lottery. _He's heard both Jackie and Demarcus bragging about their thanksgiving dinners last fall and it was something that he wished for in that instant – a real family. A real family to enjoy a real dinner with.

After dinner, Danny lets Jamie clean the few dishes as he heads down to the laundry room to get their laundry. On the way there he bumps into another tenant and asks if Mr. Evans had been asking about the bins and sure enough he had. Uttering a small sigh of relief, Danny heads back into their apartment, telling Jamie the news; Jamie being just as relieved as his older brother that they didn't have yet another external force to worry about.

"Okay…game time," Danny tells Jamie as he cracks the window open a little, grabbing his sleeping bag and curling up by the window. Jamie wiggles his way into his brother's grasp to listen to the game also; the two of them pressed together for added warmth and cheering on their favorite team – the New York Rangers. Three hours later, Danny whispers goodnight to his sleeping brother and carefully arranges him on the bed. He looks down at Jamie's peaceful expression and once gain allows his mind to wander.

_'Danny can I sleep with you tonight? I can't sleep. Too many nightmares. Please? Dad will yell at me if I ask mom.'_

_'Come on squirt.'_

He remembers Jamie's small frame with his little yellow bear clutched in his grasp climb into his bed and curl up on his side. He climbed in beside him and tried to calm his brother's shaking; Jamie finally falling asleep with a peaceful innocent expression as he watched over him. Even now as an adult that same innocent expression always tugs at Danny's heartstrings and makes him vow all over again in that moment that he'd never let Jamie be hurt by anyone. _Even those as well-meaning as Henry Reagan._

XXXXXXXX

"Guess my bus pass will come in handy for the gun range now," Danny fondles the shiny plastic card in his grasp as they both get ready to head out for the day. It was about half before noon and Danny was heading to the gun range and Jamie to the bowling alley, both of them working twelve to five and then heading to Demarcus's for supper and to just watch the game and hang; both looking forward to eating a real home cooked meal for the first time that week.

"Okay I'll pick you up at five thirty and we'll be at Demarcus's at six."

"Sounds like a plan," Jamie nods as he shoves a casual shirt into his knapsack; going to be already changed and waiting for Danny after his shift. They both head outside into the warm early morning air, the sun shining and promising both boys the day ahead would be warm and pleasant. They walk together as far as they can, talking about school and Danny's first academy entrance exam next week and what they could do about Henry Reagan wanting to meet Jamie's father at his scholarship acceptance, if he did indeed take home the top prize.

"I know that look."

"What if we….hire someone?"

"What?" Danny stops walking just before the path to breakaway and looks at Jamie in wonder.

"Danny this is my mess. I can use some of my savings to hire an actor for a few hours to…be our father."

Danny looks at Jamie, wanting to scold him for even suggesting he use his hard earned money for something so seemingly frivolous. The grade eleven scholarship wasn't as much as the grade twelve but it would help toward his college application fees and of course his path to becoming a lawyer. But even with the City awarded funds that would be held in trust until he graduated they didn't have much expendable income. Still as he looks at the pleading expression on his brother's face he finds himself pondering the suggestion and then realizing it does have merit.

"It would stop Henry Reagan asking once and for all right? We just find a guy and get him to be our father. He has a regular job that…"

"Okay it sounds good in theory but what if the Reagan's check?"

"You think they care that much about me to check?" Jamie asks in shock.

"I don't know. Let's wait a week and see what happens. Do you know who else is on the list?"

"I saw a few names why?"

"Ask them if their parents will come and then you'll know. If you seem to be the only one without a parent to show up then…yeah we'll figure something out."

"Okay."

"Alright I gotta run. See you later."

"Okay I'll see you at five thirty."

Danny watches Jamie take his leave and can't help but frown. His brother had been forced to be cautious all his young life; since that fateful night that they fled into the night for their very lives but now having to dream up an elaborate lie just to keep the police commissioner at bay for something he didn't even do wrong – seemed…well wrong. _This is wrong…all wrong damn it! _Danny inwardly curses as he heads for the gun range.

He arrives early, punching in his time card before his shift starting at noon and wanders down to the actual shooting gallery and watches a dark haired man pick up a gun, load it and then fire off a few shots.

"Good shooting," Danny comments as the man turns back to him with a small nod of thanks. "You a cop?"

"Does it show?"

"Seen a few weekend warriors come out here and they don't shoot as well. I thought they had practice places at the police stations?" Danny inquires.

"The misses is next door arranging something with her sister and I know it'll take them at least an hour. Figured I'd come here and give the old range a try. I like the open air feel. The stations are so closed."

"How long you been a cop?"

"Two years, finally off rookie status. Love it. Best job in the world."

"That's great. What's it like to fire that thing?" Danny wonders. "I mean how'd you shoot so straight and smooth when others just seem…so jerky? Training right?"

"Ah not all cops shoot straight or smooth. The secret is all in the finger. You always ease back on the trigger instead of jerking it back aggressively. It might seem slow but slow is actually smooth."

"Yeah the Die Hard movies seemed to miss that out," Danny smirks as he looks at the clock over the off duty officers head. "Hey man I gotta run but it was great talkin' to ya."

"Yeah you too. What's your name kid?"

"Danny. And yours?"

"Tony. Tony Renuzlli."

"Have a great Saturday officer Renzulli."

Danny takes his leave before the kind officer can ask him his last name or any other personal details; going in search of his boss to get his day started.

"Ah nice and early Danny. I like to see that. Carl never showed up so I'm going to get you to clean this area for the first hour while I check the supplies and then I'll train you on cash. Looks like a few added duties on your first day."

"That I don't mind. Thank you Sir."

Danny heads for his area to get started, not caring that it was mostly physical labour as he was used to that from the warehouse. At one time he had wanted to get into construction like his father, but upon living with his biological monster for as long as he had, he came to loathe the industry and told himself he wanted to help protect people like himself and his brother and so the idea to get into law enforcement was born.

_'What's this I hear you telling your mother you want to become a cop Daniel?'_

_'It's true father. Wouldn't that be great? I'd get to help people and put the bad guys in jail.'_

_'No son of mine will ever become a cop. They get paid nothing!'_

_'I wouldn't do it for the money.'_

_'You're not going to do it at all.'_

_'Yes I am!'_

_'You talking back to me Daniel?'_

Danny remembers thinking that one day he hoped he wouldn't be afraid of his father but after he stood up to him he had to miss the next few days of junior high school due to a black eye and bruised cheek; something he couldn't as easily hide as the bruises on his chest. Danny hears officer Renzulli offer a thank you to his boss; the kind voice snapping him back to reality but putting a bit of extra steam into his clean up efforts. _You bastard…you'll never hurt us again. NEVER! _

"Thank you ma'am," Jamie replies as he takes the cash and then hands her the ticket and her shoes and watches her and her husband and two children head for their lanes. But the next two people who walk in will test Jamie in a way he hadn't faced openly – yet. He watches the young boy approach the counter with a happy smile on his small round face; looking up as the father approaches and instantly seizing.

"Two please. One adult and one child," the man states somewhat gruffly, Jamie blinking as he momentarily pauses. _Father…oh damn no…this…this can't be…_Jamie shakes his head before he mechanically turns to the til to process the tickets. He looks back up at the man and just stares before he looks back down. _IT'S NOT HIM! Focus and do your job!_

"Shoe um…shoe sizes please?"

"Speak up Lewis, tell the young man your shoe size," the father lightly demands; Jamie's inner agitation starting to soar.

"Five," the young boy replies with a smile.

"Eleven for me."

"Okay," Jamie replies softly, his core starting to enflame. He tells them the price for the shoes and two games and then takes the money.

"Go and put your shoes on Lewis and wait for me."

"Yes daddy."

"Here you go Sir. Enjoy your games," Jamie offers weakly as he feels his stomach starting to lurch. He hadn't eaten lunch yet as he was waiting for his first break in the hopes there would be a leftover slice of pizza but as he hears his own voice saying '_yes daddy_' in the hopes of staving off an unjustified round of violence, his mind starts to swirl.

"Thanks," the father nods as he takes his shoes and then slowly heads toward the lane where his son was waiting. _The boy looks happy…don't compare…don't lose your cool…focus on something…the TV…the old people in lane 3, the three teens in lane 5…something…don't…._

"Oh damn…" Jamie whispers as he feels his stomach lurch. Not seeing another customer coming, he turns and bolts for the back door. Knowing that it was a locked door, he quickly shoves the small wedge under the door, walks a few more feet and then throws up; nothing much coming up but watery bile and his own anger at giving in so easily.

_That's not your father…you are going to be just fine. You have to be strong. Get through this shift and then go with Danny to a friend's and just try to relax. That is not your father!_

"Awww what's the matter little squirt…you don't like the feel of hard work?"

Jamie hears Sonny's mocking voice and looks up with a narrowed gaze. "Ate something…bad," he hisses as he quickly stands upright, wipes his mouth and nose and then turns to hurry back inside. But the man that had accompanied Sonny into the diner the other night quickly pulls out the wedge, letting the door slam shut and trapping Jamie outside with Sonny and his goon.

"My boss…will come looking."

"And all he'll find is a damn slacker!" Sonny snarls as he gestures to the man to get behind Jamie. "You as good a fighter as your big brother?"

"Wanna find out?" Jamie tosses back as Sonny stops and smirks.

"You got spunk kid I'll give you that," Sonny replies in a low, dark tone. "But…I hate spunk. You tell your brother I have a message for him. He fights me or else…"

"Or else what?" Jamie demands.

And before Jamie can react, the man behind grabs his arms and pulls them behind his back as Sonny steps up.

"This!"

* * *

**A/N:** oh dear…okay so Henry's taking a few chances now as he's more than intrigued by Jamie's coy presence. Will he find Jamie's real secret? Will Jamie tell Danny about Sonny? How'd you like the introduction of Renzulli? And of course you know Sonny would always be around to cause trouble because that's what he does best but what secret is he hiding? That's right he too has something that Danny will find out as leverage against his nemesis muwhahaha and a few more snippets into their past (yes the whole story of that night is coming as well as a few snippets of their life after ward) so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. Dreams & Nightmares

**Title: The Guardian  
****Chapter 6 – Dreams & Nightmares **

**A/N: ** Happy Blue Bloods Friday everyone! Gosh was so inspired by all your amazing feedback that you get two updates in one week! Hope that's okay :) ALSO forgot to mention last time…this site has undergone some changes and some have mentioned not getting alerts *sigh* so if that's you then you might need to either refollow me or the story to get them all (or do it just for your own and my peace of mind! :). Thanks!

* * *

"Ahhhh," Jamie groans as he slowly picks himself up off the ground, his right arm instantly clutching his tender and now throbbing mid-section; his left arm supporting him against the side of the brick wall for a few moments longer. "I hate…that jerk," Jamie huffs as he slowly heads toward the front of the bowling alley, his lips trying to bite back a grimace with each step. Sonny had only rained down a few stiff punches to his mid-section; so that anyone looking wouldn't see anything obvious, but he made his point – Danny would get the message.

"Hey Jamie what the hell happened?"

"Took out the garbage Mr. Banks and accidentally forgot the wedge," Jamie replies with a small frown as he hurries to the cash register just in time to register two new patrons. "Sorry about that!"

"Yeah…yeah…" the manager grumbles as he heads back to his office.

"Enjoy your games," Jamie tells the couple as he hands them their shoes. He hurries to the back door and retrieves the wedge and then heads back to his post, cursing Sonny's name along the way.

_'You tell your brother he has more trouble coming!'_

_'What…do you want…with him?' Jamie had managed._

_'I want payback…plain and simple! Drop him…let's go.'_

"Jerk…" Jamie huffs as he watches two older people approach. "Afternoon," he greets with them a quick smile as he morphs back into work mode. But as soon as his break was on, he hurries to the bathroom and gently raises his uniform shirt. His eyes trail down to the fresh marks on his chest that he knows will only darken on his pale skin over the next few days. _Tell Danny about Sonny's warning but not about being attacked…he'll go postal…I can take care of myself. _Jamie splashes his face with cold water as his mind flashes back in time to another tormented encounter with angry fists.

_'What are those?'_

_'Danny it's no big….no give me back my shirt.'_

_'Who hit you? Dad? Did he do this?'_

_'It was my fault. I asked him for a dollar for candy. I should have known better. Please Danny don't do anything.'_

But Danny did and ended up with a few broken ribs for his troubles; something that plagued Jamie for a few months after that and made him feel guilty for telling Danny about his father's angry outburst when the two of them were alone in private.

He exits the bathroom and heads toward the kitchen, happily accepting the lone slice of lukewarm pizza for his lunch, spending only a dollar in change on a bag of chips; water was the preferred liquid if he couldn't get anything else. _I hope Danny is having a better day than I am, _Jamie's mind glumly states as he finishes his lunch and then heads back to the cash register to finish the rest of his shift.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks George, see you next Saturday."

"You got it Danny."

Danny collects his backpack and hurries toward the bus stop, anxious to get his brother and then get to Demarcus's and just relax and eat some real food. Much like his brother he didn't have much for lunch and so by the time the bus stops and he gets off and heads toward the bowling alley, his stomach is well into a full-fledge growl. He sees Jamie waiting for him outside the bowling alley and smiles as he nears; hoping he had a good day like him.

"Get to fire any guns?" Jamie asks in haste as they head back toward the bus stop.

"Not today but I did meet this cool cop."

"Danny…"

"Relax I didn't give him my last name and besides…he's just a rookie. Well sort of, he's only been with the NYPD for two years but you could tell in his voice he loved it. He'll be a lifer. Plus he was a pretty good shot and gave me a few shooting pointers. How was your day?"

Danny glances over at Jamie sitting beside him on the two person bench in the bus and frowns as he notices Jamie's jaw flinch. "No secrets remember?"

"Sonny came to the bowling alley today."

"What?" Danny hisses under his breath. "What the hell did he want?"

"He says you have more trouble coming and he wants payback plain and simple."

"Damn that bastard," Danny growls as his fists tighten in his lap. "You okay?"

"I'm not afraid of him Danny," Jamie replies firmly, holding his brother's gaze a few seconds before he looks away. "I know what real monsters are," he concludes in a soft whisper as Danny's brow furrows.

"I know you can handle yourself but while our lame ass father was just mean and angry, Sonny is…he's vindictive and sly and he has means."

"Father had means."

"Just be careful around him. What else did he say?"

"That was it," Jamie answers quietly. "I'm not afraid Danny."

"Well I am. All we got is each other."

They talk more about their respective shifts until the bus stops outside the street they'd use to get to Demarcus's. His family didn't have a lot of money but to Danny and Jamie the small house his family owned might as well have been a mansion by their meager income standards.

"This house size is perfect," Jamie remarks slowly as they head up the front walkway; the sound of laughter coming from inside and the smell of the barbeque out back instantly forcing them to feel pangs of happiness and jealousy at the same time. But Danny had made Jamie promise from the moment they ran away into the night and took back their lives that they had nothing and probably would until they were able to both hold down a steady job and not to feel angry jealous resentment toward those that were able to afford better things; especially well meaning friends. It wouldn't be fair to any of them as that bitter resentment if allowed to fester would slowly destroy them from inside. It was the creed they lived by.

"Hey man come on in! Just in time to see Amos get his ass whooped!"

"Am not!" Demarcus's little nephew calls back; he being a few years younger than Jamie.

"Actually, I'm wining," his sister Shonda states firmly; her being two years older and just finished getting her veterinary degree.

"Come in and make yourselves at home," Demarcus's mother greets them with a smile.

Jamie takes off his jacket and heads for the small loveseat where Amos was. Normally it was just Demarcus and his family and Demarcus and Danny would go hang while he would sit quietly and usually watch a movie or talk to Mr. King or just help in the kitchen; but he was always happy when Amos was there, the young boys antics were enough to keep them all entertained.

Danny and Demarcus head onto the small back deck to just hang and talk about school and such; Danny always telling Demarcus when they had a run in with Sonny Malvesky and the fact that Sonny was after something more than just another street fight.

"You just watch your ass around him, man…" Demarcus huffs. "He's trouble."

"I still think there's something more to this."

"You two ever have any other run in's before the fight?"

"Just a few things here and there…at the college but that was only when he'd visit and…damn he's in the police academy…isn't he focused on that? What kind of cop is he?"

"Heard he wants to fast track to Detective."

"Fast track? Yeah right," Danny snickers before he turns to look at the serious expression on his friends face. "What do you know?"

"I don't know for sure but you know his friend Leon Walters?"

"No. What about him?"

"He's part of the templar's."

"The what…okay you've been reading too many spy novels my friend," Danny answers in haste. "You think there is a secret society within the walls of the NYPD?"

"Man…that's just what I heard. If he has friends in there…he could get what he wants…and more. You just be careful."

"Damn," Danny curses under his breath as his mind races to his brother. _If he does have friends on the inside….suddenly I have a reason to panic. _He turns and watches his brother and Amos play wrestling around on the loveseat for one of the controllers. _But that also means...if he's doing something illegal then he could also have something to lose. _But his thoughts quickly leave Sonny as he watches Jamie's face offer a very hearty wince and his lips a small yelp when the young boy jumps on his chest, enough to make even Demarcus's father take note. "Jamie?" Danny asks in haste as he heads back into the living room.

"Yeah fine…" Jamie looks up with a strained smile. "Just winded me. I won the game," he offers weakly as Danny's face tries to offer a small smile.

"Okay game time is over. It's time for dinner."

It was hard not to be too eager when called for dinner, as both boys had been struck with gnawing pains as soon as they arrived and the tempting smells called to them. Danny had always told Jamie when they go out, to eat as much as he could without looking suspicious and to leave things like bread and water until the end; those they could get on their own.

"You boys always have such a good appetite," Mrs. Demarcus praises both Jamie and Danny as they head toward the barbeque with their open plates.

"With such great cooking, can you blame us?" Danny retorts with a smile. They both take some chicken, sausages and a small piece of steak, potatoes, vegetables and salad; Jamie accompanying Danny and Demarcus onto the back deck to sit while it was still warm enough to do so. But as per his usual, he would sit a few feet away and just concentrate on eating; Amos on his other side, also sitting quietly and concentrating on eating. Despite the pains in his chest from the attack earlier, he was hungry and wasn't going to let a few pangs hinder his culinary enjoyment. Eating a real meal was a treat indeed.

Usually Jamie would bring his own small container from home and put whatever leftovers into it he could, but Mrs. King always sent them away with something to take home, so he could just sit back and actually enjoy his meal like a normal kid, not one that, a few years ago had to scrounge for scraps in the street. He leans back on the deck fencing and looks down at his plate, his mind wandering back in time.

_'You boys have something to eat?'_

He remembers his eyes widening as he un-tucked his head from Danny's pajama sleeve and looked up at the kind old face looking down at them.

_'We're fine.' _He remembers Danny saying firmly.

_'I promise I won't hurtcha. I have a little bit I can share. It's not much but it's solid protein and it will keep you both alive. What's you running from anyways?'_

_'We don't need…'_

_'Okay I didn't mean to pry. I'm just not used to sharing my box in the middle of the night with two your age. Here…eat up. A few bites for the both of ya. Do you have anywhere to go?'_

_'We ran away from home.'_

_'Jamie!'_

_'Go to the South Side mission. Ask for Paul. He'll help you. He's a good man.'_

_'We don't need help or trust anyone!'_

_'Me neither!' The old woman stated firmly. 'But he helped me a few times and I want to help you both. Now eat up.'_

Jamie recalls eating the small piece of beef jerky and how the little bits of hardened protein did soothe his acidic stomach. While it was still mostly dark, they snuck through the tunnels and then came out to the place the old woman had told them. He looks down at the steak on his plate and smiles before he devours the last piece and then goes in search of seconds. After their meal, the four of them, all very full and satisfied head back inside to where it was warmer; taking their dessert and heading into the living room to watch a movie for the rest of the relaxing evening.

"You sure you don't need a ride home? It's late and dark," Demarcus asks Danny as they head for the front door a few hours later.

"Yeah we're okay thanks buddy."

"Come on man…don't you think it's about time I know where you live?" Demarcus asks in a low tone as Danny looks at him with a heavy frown.

"Where we live…" Danny pauses as he looks at his friend in misery. "We don't have much and uh…well it's kinda embarrassing," he admits in a low tone.

"You know I'll never judge right? I've lived with people thinkin' things about me and my family all my life. I'm the last person you gotta worry about thinkin' something."

"Force of habit. You don't mind driving us?"

"Not at all. I didn't drink remember?"

"All right. Jamie you ready?"

"Yes Sir," Jamie replies with a sleepy smile. Both of them once again thank the King's for their hospitality and the amazing meal; Jamie carrying the small box of leftovers and then follow Demarcus outside to his small compact car, get in and then head for their apartment. Demarcus doesn't make a comment about where they live as promised, setting Danny's mind at ease; but further assures him that he won't tell anyone if that's what Danny wanted – he respected their friendship way too much.

"Come on kid…bedtime."

"What do you think she seasoned that steak with?"

"Barbeque sauce," Danny smiles as they enter their quiet apartment; Jamie heading to the fridge to put the small box away. Danny takes both their bags to the closet and hangs up their work shirts and puts away a few more things while Jamie heads for the bathroom.

Danny doesn't hear the water running in the bathroom and chances to open the door to see what was taking Jamie so long; it being late and thinking that maybe Jamie was actually tired enough to fall asleep on the floor or perhaps he passed out. "Oh what the hell…" Danny grumbles as he pushes the door open just as Jamie scrambles to get his tee shirt on.

"Danny you were…."

"What the hell's this?" Danny asks gruffly as he forecefully takes Jamie by the arm and then yanks his tee-shirt up. "Who did this to you? Sonny? Did he do this?" He hisses in anger as his concerned eyes rest on the ugly dark marks on Jamie's pale chest; but it's not until he looks at the panicked look in Jamie's eyes for his rough treatment that he pulls back in utter shameful remorse. "Oh no…oh god no…no…no…no…" he chants over and over as he pulls away and leaves the bathroom, Jamie pulling his shirt down and following Danny into their main living area; the blinds tightly drawn.

"Danny I'm sorry," Jamie starts as Danny turns around in haste.

"No. Don't say sorry…you have nothing to be sorry for…I…" he stops as he rubs his face and then utters a low growl. "I had promised…oh god I did what he did…I…." he turns away in remorse. "Jamie I'm sorry," he shakes his head as Jamie dares to near him.

Jamie's hand rests on his shoulder; his gentle actions making his brother turn around and face him in misery. "You're not him. I should have told you. It was Sonny."

"It's no excuse for me to react like that…I…" Danny's voice stammers as he exhales heavily. "I had promised you long ago that you'd never have to fear anyone you lived with again. You'd never have to fear_._"

"I'm not afraid of you," Jamie insists. "I know you were upset."

"That's no excuse," Danny shakes his head. "Jamie…you're all I have…" his voice breaks as he pauses. "I'm trying and Sonny…what happened?"

"I took out the garbage on my shift and he was waiting in the back alley. His friend grabbed me from behind and he got in a few good punches. I tried to fight back. I did."

"Hey come here," Danny entreats as he pulls Jamie into his embrace and holds him tightly to his chest. "I'm not mad. Well I am but not at you. I'm mad at Sonny and…damn I'll kick his…"

"No!" Jamie pulls back in haste. "That's what he wants. I'm fine."

"Amos isn't a big kid but he hurt you tonight. Don't tell me you're fine."

"I will be?" Jamie retorts weakly, prompting a small smirk from Danny. "I don't want you to fight him again. I can't lose you. Danny, I'm fine. I didn't say anything earlier because I know that's what he wants. He wants you to come after him because of this. And if that happens that'll give the Reagan's cause to look closer at us and then…then _he_ could find us. Please don't!"

"He won't get away with this. I will find something…something on him and then…are you okay?" Danny asks in concern.

"Chest hurts but I'm fine…or I will be. No more secrets. Danny…I'm sorry."

"Yeah…me too."

"Are your ribs broken? Can I see and feel them?"

"Okay," Jamie replies numbly as Danny leads him back to the bathroom and gently raises his tee-shirt and starts to feel his ribs. "Tickles," Jamie offers softly when Danny's fingers hit a more sensitive spot.

"Not broken. Okay you just gotta keep them warm okay? Wear my sweatshirt tonight also."

After he had the extra layer of warmth on, Jamie crawls into his sleeping bag and looks up at Danny. "I thought about Margie and Paul again," Jamie admits as Danny looks over in shock. "When I was eating dinner."

"They were good people," Danny whispers softly. "Okay close your eyes and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow we can actually sleep in and then just spend the day together."

"I'd like that."

"Yeah kid me too."

Danny watches Jamie close his eyes and then snuggle in closer and takes delight in the fact that despite his actions earlier, his brother wasn't afraid to come close to him once more. That bond of trust he never wanted to break.

_'You're good for nothing and you'll always be good for nothing!'_

_'Don't say that about him father.'_

_'Why are you talking Jamison? Who invited you into this! This is between me and my good for nothing son! No go to your room before I tan your worthless hide! You got me?'_

He remembers Jamie sticking out his tongue before running to his room to hide; even then he tried to be strong and always come to his brother's aide. _And I raised my voice and my hand to the one surviving person that has ever loved me unconditionally._ Damn I can't do this again…mom…I miss you so much…damn I miss you…

_'Danny, wake up. Here…you take this. It's some money and a change of clothes for you each. Take your brother and…'_

_'Mom what's going on?'_

_'He threatened to kill us all and tonight I think he means it. My son I love you both more than anything but you hav…'_

_'Mom...is that blood on...__Mom!'_

_'DANNY! TAKE JAMIE! GO NOW!'_

His face crunches with pain_ as he sees himself with the small backpack in his grasp, racing down the hall of their small apartment trying to drown out the screams of his mother, the curses of his father; grabbing Jamie from his bed and literally pushing him out the window onto the metal fire escape – still in his pajamas and bare feet. He heard her scream as she tried to help them escape; buying them time by sacrificing her own life. A gunshot rang out and then silence. Terror filled his eyes as he shoved Jamie down the rest of the rusted fire escape to the ground, an angry voice yelling at them to get back or else they were next. He picked up Jamie, slung him over his shoulder and ran for the nearest subway exit, scared out of his mind but knowing if they went back they'd both be dead. _

_'You boys on the run?'_

_'We're fine! We don't need help!'_

_'The little one might. I'm Margie. I don't have much but my box is large enough for all of us and it's out of the rain and the cold. I promise I won't hurt you, but the streets aren't the place for boys escaping abuse.'_

_'How…'_

_'I promise I won't hurt you. Please let me help you.'_

He remembers holding Jamie close as the kind old woman covered both their trembling frames with a blanket; neither of them getting much rest as they each relived the horrors of that night over and over again. He hears Jamie mumble and then turns on his side to get some rest. _ I can't be with Linda…she deserves better…what if I got angry and…I'm not my father but…if I ever hurt her…anyone I'd just…no…I better break it off…she's better off without me._

XXXXXXXX

Jamie's eyes slowly open the next morning to see Danny watching him intently. "Did you sleep?"

"Yeah a little. How are you feeling this morning?"

"A bit sore but I'm okay…Danny, really I'm okay."

"I know I just…was thinking about that night also. I remember Margie taking us in and then me watching you all night. I was so scared he was going to find us and…"

_He didn't have time to grab shoes or wipe the sleep from his eyes, just grabbed his faithful little yellow friend and allowed himself to be pushed out the window onto the fire escape by his older brother; his mind racing with sheer terror. Danny kept telling him to move and not look back. He kept asking what was going on and where's mommy. He heard the screams. Heard the curses. Heard the shot. He heard his father's voice yelling at him to get back or else. Danny yelled at him to run. He couldn't. He was scared, terrified. Danny picked him up. Tears blinded his eyes as he tried to look up, catching a glimpse of his father's snarling face vowing both of them death as they raced into the night. He remembered crying himself until he was no longer able to cry, curling into Danny's arms as Danny cried over him; the two of them huddled together under a ratty blanket in a cardboard box, offered by a kind old woman with a soft heart._

"Kill us. He would have killed," Jamie's thoughts come back to present day.

"He would have for sure," Danny agrees firmly.

"But Paul helped us and we were okay. I miss him."

"Yeah they were kind people," Danny huffs as he slowly raises Jamie's shirt. "They look darker today."

"A beating usually does," Jamie answers frankly, forcing Danny's lips to purse. "So…" he starts as he pulls his sweatshirt back down to keep the warmth in. "What are we doing today? Besides shopping for food?"

"It's a surprise remember?" Danny answers with a smile; always delighting when Jamie's face lights up at something he's said or done. "So let's get dressed and get going."

"Going? Where?"

"Oh you'll hafta wait and see," Danny grins as he pokes Jamie's vulnerable side, instantly eliciting a bout of laughter from his brother. The two of them get dressed and then head out, Jamie figuring they were skipping breakfast because they had such a big supper the night before. But he mutely follows Danny onto the bus as they head downtown.

"Danny…what?" Jamie asks with a growing smile as they get off the bus and Danny steers them toward McDonalds. "Really?"

"George down at the gun range had a bunch of these coupons he was going to throw out so figured I'd take them and treat my kid brother. Pay for one but we both eat," Danny grins as they head for the counter. He order them two complete breakfasts each, consisting of Sausage/Egg McMuffins, hash browns, pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. With the extra couple he ordered two more of the breakfast sandwiches to go, telling Jamie it would be for their lunch. Jamie never fussed, that's one of the things that always endeared him so much to Danny. He took everything in stride, even enjoying cold breakfast food a few hours later.

"That was such an amazing treat Danny thank you," Jamie expresses as they leave the familiar restaurant. They get back on the bus and ride for about another twenty minutes until they come to another stop that again takes Jamie completely by surprise.

"Danny? Why…are we in the Bronx?"

"You always wanted to go right?"

"Yes but…" Jamie replies as his eyes light up. "Danny…how?" He asks in a soft whisper.

"They had ticket giveaways at the college…the sports stuff was taken instantly but I got these. I knew you'd like this," he holds up two admission passes to New York City's largest zoo – The Bronx Zoo.

"Never been to the zoo before. Always…wanted to go," Jamie remarks in truth as he eagerly plucks his ticket from Danny's grasp and heads for the front entrance. They weren't supposed to bring in outside food, but Danny was an expert at hiding things from those on the outside; food was no exception. Once again it was Jamie's outward enthusiasm that fueled his own happiness and the ugly outburst from the night before was all but forgotten.

"Okay we only have the day so…." Danny starts as he plucks a map and program. "But I promise we won't leave until we see everything you want to see."

"This is the best day ever," Jamie admits with a happy tone as they enter the Zoo's main corridor. They slowly meander toward the first attraction, Danny hoping they'd be able to see everything the large land area had to offer but having his doubts; but as long as they covered off everything Jamie wanted to see that's what really counted.

"Okay we gotta see the lion feeding," Danny points out as Jamie nods and they head toward the seating area in a brisk pace.

"Is this seat taken?"

Danny hears a familiar female voice and turns to see Linda looking at him with a friendly smile. "Yes…no…Linda…hey," Danny stammers as Jamie offers him a small smirk. He moves over and allows her to take the seat beside him. "Who you here with?"

"Babysitting," she groans as she gestures to the two children on the level below her and a teen girl on her right. "This was the only day their parents…."

"Left us with the babysitter…on a Sunday," the girl retorts in a snarky tone as pops her earbuds in her ears and then looks down at her phone and starts texting away.

"Just the two of you?"

"College had some extra passes."

"Ah was wondering who took those. I got the cooking expo," Linda answers with a wry smile as Danny chuckles. "How was your weekend so far?"

"Yeah it was…."

Jamie listens to Danny but then turns his attention to the lion keeper as the feeding's about to start. The entire program lasts about half hour but it was worth the time away from other attractions.

"I'll come by the diner sometime next week."

"I'd like that," Linda confesses with a warm smile as she gives them a wave and then ushers her three charges toward another part of the zoo.

"She really likes you."

"After last night…Jamie there is no way I could get with someone like that and then worry about my damn temper going off."

"She doesn't strike me as a shrinking violet."

"I just couldn't. She deserves better. Okay enough about that. Where to next?"

Jamie knows better than to press the subject, but it was so easy to see when Danny was around Linda that he was smitten by the spunky blond. By the time they get back on the bus for the long ride home, they are on the very back bench and Jamie is leaning on Danny – asleep. Danny thinks about Linda and what they talked about; so proud and impressed about her goals to become a nurse and then seeing the way she patiently dealt with the somewhat unruly children. _I couldn't…she deserves better…I'll just stick with the club floozy's and be done with it. Maybe father was right…maybe I'll never be better than him._

_'What's this Daniel? Mother said you want to take that girl Stacy to your junior high prom?'_

_'Yes father I asked and she said yes. Will you take me suit shopping? Mother said I could go and gave me some extra money from my chores and allowance.'_

_'Why would she say yes? To pity you? That's about it. There's no way a good girl will ever go for a loser like you. With your temper?'_

_'I won't be you!'_

_'You can't rewrite your whole DNA kid. It's in your blood! Now if you want to go to the dance you buy your own damn suit. But you'll not have that extra money. That's my money. You want to go to the stupid prom you wear what you have!'_

"Bastard," Danny curses under his breath as he remembers his mother sending him along to school the day before with a used but in good condition suit that he would hide in his locker and then change into before he met up with Stacy. And he did that and they had a fun time. But he wasn't around the following year to figure out what happened to her; a few months later, their lives were forever altered by one man's hateful spirit, and he never looked back.

"Hey kid…we're here…wake up," Danny gently nudges Jamie's shoulder, his sleepy blue-grey eyes opening and looking up in wonder before he nods and stands up. They both walk off the bus in silence and head toward the path to get home; Danny muttering that he forgot about groceries but they had enough milk and oatmeal for breakfast and then leftovers for lunch and would make a quick pit-stop on the way home to get their supplies for the week.

"Today was amazing Danny…thank you," Jamie tells Danny as he slowly gets dressed for bed, his actions slow and sleepy, making Danny offer a tender smile. "Think I'll have a few happy dreams tonight," Jamie confesses as he literally sinks into his sleeping bag and is asleep within minutes.

"Me too kid…" Danny agrees softly as he gets ready for bed and turns out the light; praying that tonight they'll both have enough happy thoughts to keep the tormented nightmares at bay. Tonight…that prayer would be answered – for both of them.

"Me…too."

* * *

**A/N: **okay so wanted to end on a bit of a lighter note (as in no whump/danger/peril lol b/c that's coming as well as more of the senior Reagan's both Frank and Henry!) but I wanted to get a few key broments in here for our boys (some tense and some happy – I hope you liked them all!). Think Danny has real reason to fear himself around Linda? Will he tell her the truth about himself? What is Sonny's involvement with the blue templar? I hope you liked this chapter and the inclusion of a few more background snippets and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Whispers & Lies

**Title: The Guardian  
****Chapter 7 – Whispers & Lies**

**Happy Blue Bloods Friday everyone! Enjoy the update and tonight's eppy :)**

* * *

"How's your chest?"

"It's okay," Jamie answers in truth. "Just a few bruises right? They'll heal. I'm fine."

"Okay so right after school, we'll head to the store and pick up the few things we didn't get last night," Danny mentions as he helps Jamie clean up their few dishes.

"I heard you talking in your sleep last night," Jamie mentions softly, Danny looking at him in wonder.

"Yeah? What'd I say? What a great guy I am?" Danny snickers as Jamie frowns. "More stuff from the past?"

"No you said…sorry Linda. Danny you can't break up with her."

"Break up?" Danny lightly snorts. "Kid we aren't even dating. Look don't worry okay? Let's get going."

"I like Linda."

"Yeah…so do I," Danny mutters as he heads for the bathroom. As he closes the door he thinks back to the first morning after they had spent the night with Paul; the kind mission caretaker who had taken them in.

_'What happens to us now?' Danny wondered._

_'Well you boys need someone to look after you right? Especially the little one. You'll need food and clothing…medicine if you get sick and of course schooling. Do you have family you can go live with?'_

_'We just have each other now. We can't go back to our father…he'll kill us!'_

_'Where's your mother?'_

_'She's dead! He killed her and we're next!'_

_'Son you need to go to the cops. They can…'_

_'Our father's best friend is a cop! If he finds out…he'll kill us! No. We're not going back.'_

_'Well if they find you they'll put you into foster care. But they might split the two of yous up.'_

_'NO! Look we'll fend for our…'_

_'Wait now. You have…'_

_'We have each other and no one's ever splitting us up! EVER!'_

_'Okay…okay just calm down. I think I have an idea that might work for you two. Here's my plan…'_

And it did work, Danny notes as he splashes cold water on his face and then looks at his perplexed expression. The two of them stuck closely together through the years that followed – up to today. And that's why Danny had vowed the night they ran away that whoever either of them found, would have to accept them both equally because there was no way he was just going to toss aside his sibling if someone didn't accept him. Trouble was…_Linda likes Jamie…she's just…damn she's great! _

He finishes getting ready and then exits the bathroom, Jamie watching with a wondering expression. "It's going to be okay. Come on."

As they walk to school, Danny's mind half listens to Jamie's ramblings about the zoo outings yesterday but he was more interested in the Sonny/Templar angle. _If I can find something on him…something I can use…then he'll leave us the hell alone. _But he also knows that to dig deeper into someone else's past creates an automatic invitation for that person then to start digging into his. Was that a risk he was willing to take?

"Let's hope for an uneventful week," Danny playfully slaps Jamie on the back as they near the high school entrance.

"With no visits from the Reagan's," Jamie remarks wryly.

"Just try to find out about who else is on that list and whether their parents will be at the scholarship ceremony."

"I will. See you later."

Danny gives Jamie a nod and as usual waits for him to get close to the building entrance before he heads in the direction of the college. He spies Sonny's car parked in the lot and stops. If Sonny was here working a shift today that means for some reason he wasn't at the academy. _What's going on? _He can't help but wonder. He quickly pulls his day planner and checks the schedule – it would be a nothing day and he could always email his professors later and get the homework. His attendance report was close to perfect so he knows he can miss a nothing day with the excuse he was sick. Without being seen, he hurries across the street, darts into an alley and then emerges on a main thoroughfare and heads for the bus stop. As he slowly meanders his way to the back of the bus for the ride to the police academy he stars to think of an excuse as to why he's there as he's sure they wouldn't let just anyone wander around the halls and snoop. _ I want to be Detective…I gotta start thinking like one…think…how can I get in?_

As he nears the somewhat daunting hall his heart rate starts to increase. He'd be asked for ID if he went into the wrong area and that would be logged. Purpose of visit? _To spy on Sonny Malvesky! _Oh yeah crap I can't say that…he inwardly groans in sarcasm. The bus comes to a stop and he slowly gets off and approaches the main gates. Anyone could come and visit the police academy, in fact they encouraged prospective students to come and look around, see for themselves what the country's finest police officers went through on a daily basis; but where he wanted to go, into the private lockers, was off limits unless you had proof you were either a trainer or a candidate or you could slip in with no one watching – that was his plan.

Danny casually heads for the main gates, not wanting to attract too much attention to himself as he enters. _Just act as natural as possible….natural. Damn what the hell am I doing here? _But he tells himself he has a mission and better suck it up if he wants to make Detective as soon as was allowed an NYPD officer.

He looks around and lets his eyes rest on a group of candidates who were working out in the yard – learning basic hand to hand fighting skills. That area, he knows he'll have no trouble with. His eyes pull away from that and then fix on the large building ahead, his feet slowly heading in that direction. Danny enters the main area and then stops, his mind almost overwhelmed with everything inside. They had already been on a field trip with the college to the academy but when with a group it was distracting – now alone he could focus. He slowly heads toward the 'honor' wall and stops, looking up to see Henry Reagan's picture as current NYPD Police Commissioner at the top and then Frank Reagan as current NYPD Police Chief right beneath it and can't help but offer a smile of admiration.

His attention next turns to the wall of graduates Rick Smith, the officer that Jamie mentioned Henry Reagan asked if that was his father. _He looks like a mean one, _Danny's mind surmises at the picture of the man with the slight sneer instead of a smile. _Thank god that was discounted! _He then lets his eyes travel down to the very bottom where the list of current candidates was waiting; his eyes automatically narrowing as they rest on Sonny's name.

"Bastard doesn't deserve to be here!" Danny hisses before he suddenly becomes aware of a presence behind him and quickly turns. "Sorry Sir…I didn't see you standing there," Danny stammers as Frank offers him a wry smile.

"Danny Smith right?"

_Damn he remembers my name? Not good! _"Yes Sir…good memory."

"I make it a point to remember anyone interested in one of the finest careers this city can offer; especially one that might come under my watch."

"Hopefully," Danny replies with a small swallow. _Just act NATURAL! _His mind yells…his heart knowing he'll fail miserably.

"Someone on that wall that you feel doesn't deserve to be there?" Frank inquires as Danny's stomach instantly tightens.

_You lie and you're screwed! He heard…just tread carefully, _his mind warns.

"Well it's not up to me right?" Danny chuckles nervously as he tries to offer Frank a natural expression; his brain yelling at him not to look at the door or act more suspicious than he already was.

"I only want the best on there Danny."

"It's personal Sir and it really is nothing. Just someone that likes to shoot their mouth off because they think they can and I don't like braggarts," Danny smirks. "Are you teaching here today Sir?" Danny asks, trying to casually change the subject.

"Here to evaluate a new instructor," Frank offers in truth. "Anyone in law enforcement in your life Danny?"

"No Sir just regular Joe's…" Danny answers offhandedly. But when he notices Frank's jaw harden, his face offers a very visible wince. "Sorry Sir I meant…I know about your son Joe but I meant…"

"They're not in law enforcement."

"They're not," Danny echoes in a glum undertone. "I meant no offense Sir."

"None taken Danny. You here on your own or with a college tour?"

"Had a free block so I figured I'd come and spend time extra time here."

"Very good," Frank gives him a tight lipped nod before he turns to leave.

_Ah damn it! _Danny inwardly curses as he watches Frank take his leave. As much as he didn't want any Reagan prying into his life, the last thing he wanted to do was intentionally offend one of them; especially by using the name of a dead son in casual talk. Giving himself another curse he takes advantage of the fact the area is quiet and slowly heads toward the locker rooms, slipping inside and then frantically scanning for Sonny's last name. He spies the locker and then quickly looks around once more before he pulls a small pin and then starts to pick the lock; his heart about to explode out of his chest. _This is for my own peace of mind…_Danny's thoughts remind him about his actions as the lock carefully springs free and he quickly pulls the locker door open.

He bypasses the usual trinkets but then allows his mind to fix on something, a ring. "Templar," Danny whispers as he looks at the object but is careful not to touch anything. Sonny was only a candidate…was he asked to join as part of an initiation? Usually those things were generations deep…his father? _Hmmm maybe it's time I started to look at his family a bit closer. _Danny quickly closes the locker and then slips back outside just and casually mills around before he heads for the front entrance.

_Hopefully I'll never see Frank Reagan until his opening address to all candidates when I start at the academy next year and he'll forget all about me, _Danny's mind hopes as he heads for the nearest bus stop; anxious to get to the library and start his search into Sonny Malvesky. _Time to fight back._

On the ride to the library Danny's mind can't help but sink back in time; once again remembering a talk he had with Paul about their future.

_'Okay I can keep you boys here, safe and out of sight for the rest of the school and have all your homework delivered here. I have a friend in social services.'_

_'No Paul no….'_

_'Just hear me out. She's agreed to meet with you and help you change your name and come under my care. Would that be okay?'_

_'What if he finds us? Paul he has friends who are cops!'_

_'Brenda can help us. Trust me Danny. You have one more year of junior high and then when you get into high school…'_

_'I want to move. What? I want to move far away from here. I want to move to New York.'_

_'New York? But…'_

_'No. I want him to think we're moving to the west coast and follow us there. Please help us Paul. He can't find us…he can't ever find us! If he does he will not hesitate to kill us. Please help.'_

_'I give you my word Danny I'll do what I can but you have to realize I don't have a lot of means to…_

_'Here I have this.'_

_'You save that Danny. In a few years you and Jamie can make up a new plan but let's get you to meet Brenda and get a new start for you both. Something safe.'_

_'No one can ever look into our past Paul. They can never know.' _

"Never," Danny whispers as the bus comes to a stop and he gets out. He hurries into the large public library and then toward the area with shared, public computers. Since his last search into his father's whereabouts was interrupted by Erin Reagan, he starts there first; Sonny would be next. _This is for Jamie…you're going down Sonny Malvesky. All the way to hell!_

XXXXXXXX

The school day nears it's completion and Jamie's mind is still racing; and once again Henry Reagan was the culprit. Henry and the damn scholarship. He had asked two other classmates, Shirley, who was the daughter of a single mother and Lucas who had both parents; both students confirmed their excited parents would be there. He had tried to offer a small smile when they asked if his parents would be there; merely nodding and then quickly changing the subject. Unlike a seasoned police officer, the teens didn't care and merely went along with the change in conversation.

"Danny's gonna be pissed," Jamie mutters under his breath as he looks at the small tattered bear in his locker and frowns.

_'What do we say to anyone who asks about our parents?' _He recalls asking Danny a few years back when they finally landed in New York for Danny's second to last year of high school and then to start college.

_'We change the subject. Our father…our real father to us is dead but that doesn't mean we let our guard down okay? We never let it down. Our fake father…if someone really presses we'll just say he's a laborer and then change the subject.' _So far Jamie knows that they had gotten away fooling most everyone, teachers and friend's parents included; always saying their father was working and they didn't have a mother anymore. Single parents weren't uncommon so no one really looked for holes or pressed the issue. Until now.

"This could be very bad. Right buddy?" He asks the small bear in a soft whisper; his mind recalling a fond memory involving the small stuffed toy.

_'What's your bear's name? Oh can tell me. I'm Brenda. I'm Paul's friend and I'm here to help you and your brother.'_

_'Buddy. His name is buddy.'_

_'Hello buddy.'_

_'My mommy gave him to me. She's dead.'_

_'I know sweetie and I'm so sorry. You and your brother were very brave to leave like you did.'_

_'Are we gonna go back to our father?'_

_'Do you want that?'_

_'No. I hate him.'_

_'Okay. I'm going to help make sure that never happens. Once your brother is done talking to Paul, I'll take you and buddy to see him and then the four of us will sit down and work out a future plan okay?'_

Jamie heads outside into the warm afternoon air, looking for Danny but feeling his agitation starting to grow when he doesn't see him around. He had seen Sonny on two occasions, but only at a distance. Until now.

"Hey squirt!" Sonny's snicker forces Jamie's back to bristle but his steps to keep going. "Aww what's the matter big brother avoiding this place now?"

"Hey Mark," Jamie calls out to a nearby classmate, ignoring Sonny and forcing the young man to grit his teeth and narrow his eyes.

"Trouble is still coming Jamie…for you and your brother!" Sonny hisses under his breath as he turns and heads back to his waiting car; angry that Danny wasn't on campus for him to offer some verbal torment.

Jamie talks to Mark for a few minutes before he pulls away and then heads toward the fence opening, his mind racing as to why Danny wasn't there. _Maybe he's late from class? _Jamie's mind ponders as he reaches the opening and then waits. After about five minutes he decides to pull his phone and chance a call, telling himself that it would be worth the money to spend on the minutes to call Danny and ask where he is.

But his fears are laid to rest when he sees Danny hurrying toward him with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Class run late?"

"I didn't go to class today," Danny tells Jamie as they head toward the small corner store to buy a few staples for the week.

"What's going on Danny?" Jamie asks in haste as he looks at Danny in wonder. Danny steers them toward a quiet part of the street and stops; Jamie's curiosity now skyrocketing. "Danny, what's wrong?"

"I went to the academy to try to find something on Sonny."

"What?"

"This guy wants a war then I'm going to meet him half way."

"Danny…"

"Listen to me," Danny interjects in haste. "He's always coming after us then I want something on him that'll stop him for good."

"What'd you find?"

"Something kinda suspected. His father was in this secret society called the blue Templar."

"What?"

"Look I'll explain later," Danny assures him as they start walking again. "His father was a cop with the NYPD who was fired. All I could find out from the clipping is it said unprofessional conduct."

"Meaning?" Jamie presses once more.

"I think that if Sonny wanted to be part of this secret society inside the NYPD, which is how I think he's getting certain favors, then he'd be willing to do just anything to clear his father's name of reproach. I can't see what the real reasons his father was let go but if I can find out…"

"How do we factor into this? Danny we're nobody's."

"I think he just has a short fuse and is an ass because he's an ass," Danny lightly hisses. "But if he did do something…and I can find out…"

"Danny, no," Jamie implores anxiously as he looks at Danny in concern. "Don't give him reason to hate you more."

"He doesn't need reason. Hurting you the other day was the last straw. I told you because we have no secrets and it's important to know what we're up against. I don't know much else yet but…but I will."

"What else did you find at the academy?"

"Had a nice run in with Chief Reagan."

"What?"

"Trust me kid, it wasn't intentionally," Danny groans as they enter the small corner food mart. Jamie takes the basket as they head for the back of the small store first; the dairy section. "Anyways I kinda put my foot in my mouth."

"How?"

"You know the expression an average Joe? Well I tossed that out there but his son's name was Joe and…"

"Was he mad?"

"I could tell it stung a little. Damn I felt bad. But that was it. He was there to evaluate an instructor. I checked Sonny's locker and then went to the library."

"Did you look _him_ up?" Jamie refers to their father.

"Yeah…well I found two guys with the same name on the west coast."

"Danny…"

"He can't tell which IP was looking and if he could it would only come up with the library and I was sure to not spend much time on it. Not that much to see anyways. It was all private. Maybe it's better that way. If he had pictures…it would only make me angry and I don't need much for that," Danny huffs as he places another item into their basket and they head for another isle. He notices Jamie looking at a can of fruit, pears, his favorite for some odd reason and reaches for it.

"Danny we can't afford it."

"You got paid on Friday right?"

"Saturday hasn't come through yet."

"We'll be okay until the weekend. Besides, it's only one can."

"No," Jamie insists as he snatches the can out of Danny's hand and puts it back on the shelf. "We need our money!" He raises his voice and then quickly drops it when he notices a female customer looking at them before looking away.

"What's going on with you?"

"I need the money for…"

"For what?"

"A fake father," Jamie confesses with a whispered hiss.

"Oh damn no…so you asked a few others and…"

"And their parents are coming. Danny I can't be the only one there without a parent. Henry Reagan will suspect something for sure! We need a fake father…or at least I do. Some of the kids know you are my brother but I never mention it to my teachers so they only asked about a parent. What do we do?"

"We find a fake father," Danny groans as he puts the can of pears back on the shelf.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Danny shakes his head as his arm protectively wraps around Jamie's shoulders and gives him a comforting squeeze and then pulls back. "We've survived this long on our own right? We'll be fine."

"Danny…"

"I think Jackie might know a guy."

"What? Really?" Jamie asks in shock as they head for the cash register. "Who?"

"Some aspiring actor she's always talking about."

"Her age? Danny…"

"No genius…older…her father's age," Danny shrugs. "Trust me this could work."

"What should I say?"

"No, let me take care of this."

"Danny…"

"Trust me on this kid. I got this," Danny assures him as he reaches for his wallet to pay their modest bill. It would amaze even the most skilled shopper at their thriftiness and how they were able to use coupons and the specials to get quite a few items for not as much money and then make it last the entire week, for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Of course there were some special items that would go forgotten – like the pears Jamie always wanted to buy but wasn't able to yet.

They walk back to their apartment in contemplative silence, Danny thinking about the day's events, the Reagan's and finding out more about Sonny; Jamie thinking about his scholarship dilemma and where their biological father really was. After their modest dinner was done and the few dishes cleaned and put away, and all their homework complete, Danny pulls out their well worn deck of cards as it was time to cap the night off with a fun game of poker.

XXXXXXXX

"Tough day Francis?" Henry greets Frank as the NYPD police Chief enters the aromatic kitchen that same night.

"No more so than usual pop," Frank answers as he heads over to the table. "Hi sweetheart," he greets his daughter Erin, planting a kiss on the top of her head and the heading for the stove. "Smells good."

"Enough to feed an army," Henry jokes as he turns back to his paperwork. "How'd George do with his first day teaching candidates?"

"Stumbled a few times but once his nerves settled down he was right on the mark," Frank answers Henry in truth as he fills a heaping plate and then heads to the table. "What's that?"

"Final awards for this year's scholarship winners. Got some bright kids there."

"You talk to that kid Jamie about his family?"

"He's not Rick's son. I asked the kid and then I asked Rick outright."

"How'd he take that?" Frank inquires.

"How you do think?" Henry retorts with a small huff. "Swore up and down and I believed him. He's not that good a liar."

"When is the ceremony?" Erin wonders.

"Two weeks," Henry replies as his eyes drop down to Jamie's name and rest on it. "Then I can put this mystery to bed for good."

"What mystery?"

"This kid. Smart and a quick thinker, polite but…guarded for some reason. I asked him about his family a few times and he shied away. I don't want to think abuse but I'm not sure," Henry explains to Erin. "But in two weeks I'll be over."

"Why's that?"

"I'll finally get to meet his father," Henry answers firmly. "Then I'll know if I have something to worry about or not. So…what else happened at the academy?"

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so I'll get the number from Jackie today and then set up a meeting with this guy," Danny tells Jamie as they near the high school Tuesday morning. "Just concentrate on school today."

"I keep thinking that one day he's just gonna show up and then…then all of this will be over."

"Jamie you know that won't ever happen," Danny assures him firmly. "We'll get this guy to help us and then Henry Reagan will be out of our lives…"

"Until next year," Jamie huffs. "Danny I need my grade twelve scholarship also."

"You'll get it. Next year, dad will be working," Danny winks, relieved when Jamie's tense expression slightly softens. "Okay, see you later."

"See you later."

Jamie hurries into the high school yard, trying to tell himself that Danny has it covered and that this would work. But at the same time he can't ignore the small voice in the back of his head reminding him that Henry Reagan wasn't an ordinary onlooker and if there was a hole to find, he'd find it and dig deeper and that…would be trouble.

"Hey Jack!" Danny rushes up to Jackie as she talks with another female student.

"Missed you yesterday," she mentions right away.

"Food poisoning," Danny easily lies. "Hey remember that guy you told me about…a friend of your mom's that wants to be the next big thing on Broadway?"

"Mitch Summers? Why?"

"I need his number," Danny answers in haste as they both stop walking and she looks at him in suspect. "Just please don't ask questions. This is a personal favor for a friend okay?"

"You know if you wanna go see a Broadway show you can tell me. I won't think you effeminate."

"Just the number," Danny huffs as Jackie grins. "I hate the theater you know that."

"That's why I know this isn't for you," she chuckles as she writes out Mitch's number and hands it to him. "Have fun."

"Yeah thanks," he remarks dryly. "Sonny around today?"

"No. He was yesterday. I think he was looking for you but he was pretty busy with some other stuff."

"What do you know about his friend Leo?" Danny asks, the one Demarcus told him about.

"I knew a girl that dated him once. Bad temper and bad tipper," she replies lightly. "Why?"

"Ah just wondering what kind of scum Sonny hangs with."

"Stay away from them Danny…both of them. They're trouble."

"I know. But this girl…she know where they hang?"

Danny enters the college hall, his mind now anxious to get the morning period over with so he could call Mitch and arrange a meeting. _Now…I just gotta think up one hell of an excuse…can I say it's to fool the police commissioner? Damn…maybe this won't work after all._

The morning goes by as expected, with a pop quiz that thankfully Danny's homework the night before helped with and then another long assignment. But by the time lunch break rolls around, he's more than anxious to call Mitch as he knows times not on their side and if he was busy, this whole idea could be dead in the water before it begins.

"Okay yeah that's great. Thanks I'll see you at five."

Danny quickly texts Jamie about their meeting with Mitch and then heads back into the college for the rest of the afternoon. _Maybe…maybe this might work…ah damn this better work or else we're both in big trouble!_

At his lunch break, Jamie had spent his time writing out a few notes about what they wanted Mitch to do in his role as their fake father for a few hours in two weeks. He tries to think of things that Henry Reagan or other adults might ask; things that he and Danny had talked about the night before.

"I came up with a few things," Jamie tells Danny as they head toward the path they'd walk to get home, wanting to drop their stuff, have dinner and then go meet Mitch for their discussion.

"And I asked Mr. Russell in class today what an officer might ask a minor to find about their parents…say father."

"Really?"

"Yeah I said it was for my assignment," Danny grins. "Came up with some great stuff but Henry Reagan's not your typical cop either so we gotta play this smart. The ceremony starts at 2pm right? So I'll tell Mitch he has to show up at 1:50, talk only to you, watch you get your award and then haul ass outta there."

"Won't that be suspicious?"

"He works," Danny shrugs as they reach their apartment. "If he goes for it, I'll try to find a backstory that works. Jamie it's either this or we keep dodging the commissioner and hope we get lucky which in time we won't. This has to work. It'll be fine."

"It has to," Jamie half whispers as he puts his books away. "I got an A on the quiz yesterday."

"That's my boy," Danny playfully ruffles Jamie's hair, making the younger boy laugh and the tension slightly subside. They both work to make their dinner, canned chili and toast with some grated cheese and then clean up before heading back out to go and meet Mitch; hoping the meeting wouldn't go too long so they'd still have time to do their homework when they got back.

"Let me do the talking," Danny tells Jamie as they enter the quiet coffee shop; neither of them aware of the set of dark narrowed eyes watching them intently. They head for the back booth and both shuffle into one side; Mitch showing up about ten minutes later. Danny looks at the older man and actually feels relief washing over him as with a few cosmetic enhancements, they could make Mitch look like he could be their biological father. _This might actually work! _

"So Jackie tells me you're in need of an actor and she's due a favor."

"Really?"

"Close family friend?" Mitch looks at them in wonder.

"That we are. Thanks for the help. Here's the deal…we need you to play his father for a few hours at a school scholarship ceremony in two weeks."

"Well…Jackie did say it might be an odd request…but I've had odder."

"So this doesn't sound completely out to lunch?"

"Lemme guess you're real father's an ass and you need a parent to authorize something?"

"Actually we just need you there to…yeah something like that," Danny looks at Jamie and nods before turning back to Mitch. He didn't want to tell him all the details, as even Jackie wasn't privy to those. "But I also need your word that you won't tell Jackie what this is about."

"Whatever you want to tell her that's up to you. What do you need specifically?"

"Okay…" Danny starts as he pulls out the small agenda that Jamie had been given for the scholarship ceremony. He reconfirms to Mitch that they'd need him there…rushing in just before it starts because work was so busy. Giving Jamie a hug and saying a few parental congratulatory things, staying for the presentation and then rushing out as fast as he came in. Minimal contact would be best.

"Anyone you care about impressing most?"

"Henry Reagan," Jamie suddenly blurts out.

"The Police Commish?" Mitch looks at both their surprised faces; Danny slowly nodding in agreement.

"It's not what you might think."

"I don't care really. But that's who right this is for right? There's always someone."

"We just need this to work," Danny tells Mitch in a grave tone; leaving out that it could literally mean their very lives if something…anything went wrong.

"It'll work…a few minutes here and there…minimal exposure…a solid premise…what could go wrong?" Mitch states as both boys look at him weakly.

_Yeah…_both Danny and Jamie inwardly groan at the same time, w_hat…indeed._

* * *

**A/N: ** So….will this work? Will Henry be fooled? Will the boys buy themselves some time away from the Reagan's prying eyes? or will this fuel an even greater desire on Henry's part to uncover the truth about the elusive student. How did you like Danny's run in with Frank? And a Reagan family snippet – there's more of those to come, esp with both worlds about to converge! And what is Sonny really hiding? What does Danny find but what price could he pay? Lots ahead if you're still with me on the AU adventure! (oh yes and you'll see Linda up next!) so stay tuned and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	8. A New Reason to Panic

**Title: The Guardian  
****Chapter 8 – A New Reason to Panic**

**A/N: **Happy Blue Bloods Friday everyone. Oh a side note. some have been getting notifications in their junk mail and missing updates *sniff sniff* so please make sure to add bot at (use at symbol) fanfiction . net (remove spaces) to your list of trusted contacts so you'll never miss another update! Thank you and enjoy :)

* * *

"You're quiet," Danny comments on the way home. "I think this might work."

"I'm just nervous about it already," Jamie admits heavily as they both duck into the back alley; a shortcut to their seedy apartment. "At least the price was reasonable."

"We have no choice right? As soon as he saw you were the only one without a parent there, Henry Reagan would be on you about it. You can only lie to him so long before he really turns his radar on you. I don't want to move and I know you don't want to either. But when he sees you with Mitch, he'll ask a few questions and be on his way."

"I hope so," Jamie whispers in a glum tone as they enter their quiet building and then head up to their apartment.

"I know there's risk, there always is but we have to think this will work."

"What if someone shows up who can ruin this?"

"No one knows. But just to be sure, while you're charming the Commish, I'll keep Sonny busy. I think he's the real one we have to worry about."

"How? Danny it's during class hours."

"It'll only be if he has a day off otherwise he'll be at the academy."

"I feel sick," Jamie huffs as he heads for the sink and turns on the cold water. Danny watches with a heavy frown and slowly follows.

"I know. I'm worried too okay?" Danny gives Jamie's back a tender stroke as he takes a few sips of the cold liquid. "But we hafta think this will work. Mitch is sworn to secrecy and he'll be in disguise. As long as you two act happy and natural, Henry Reagan will see that there is nothing more to worry about and leave you alone. We'll make his work."

"I'm still nervous. Especially if he asks more about what Mitch…I mean what dad does for work and such."

"Laborer, nothing special. In fact if Henry Reagan asks why you dodged the issue, you tell him you were rather embarrassed because he doesn't make a lot of money and it's not something you usually talk about. Then ask about his day or whatever…that answer is honest and makes sense. You're a kid and embarrassed by your dad's lame job. He'll get that."

"I hope so," Jamie sighs as he finishes his cold glass of water and then joins Danny at the table to do his homework. "Ron Smith. Sounds common…just like us."

_'Okay so here is your new ID card Danny. Dan Smith for you and James Smith for your brother.'_

_'Thanks Brenda. Dan Smith. Sounds…common.'_

_'That's what you wanted. I understand you'll be staying with Paul until the end of the school year?'_

_'Is that okay?'_

_'I have explained to the school that you were both sent abroad but needed the rest of your homework to complete the school year. We have a few families that travel with army family members so it's not unheard of. Since military personnel files are locked, no one will be able to know you're both still right here. The rest is up to you. But Danny…this seems like a big job…wouldn't it be simpler to request you both be placed in the same foster care home in another state?'_

_'No. I know how those places work. No one is taking Jamie from me. He's my responsibility now.'_

_'But you're just a kid yourself.'_

_'I've been a better father to him than our real one since he was born. I can do this. Please. We just need help with the cover up stuff so our real father won't find us. After this school year…'_

_'Paul said you could stay with him until you complete next year also. At least finish junior high. Please. I promise you'll be safe here. Your father is on the other side of the city.'_

_'He has friends who are cops!'_

_'You'll be safe here. Trust me.'_

And they were. Paul made sure they were both kept safe and completed their school years with very descent grades. Their files had been locked and their names changed. But true to his word once he finished junior high, Danny went to Paul and told him they were moving to New York.

_'I don't want to see you both go out there alone. Cleveland is bad enough but…New York is so big and…'_

_'We've had two close calls in the past month Paul. He's getting closer and we can't keep hiding. I'm scared for Jamie. I need him to think we moved out west while we head east. Can you do that for us? Please?'_

"Danny?" Jamie's voice breaks into the sordid childhood memory.

"Yeah, it'll work. Okay…let's get busy. It's late and we both have busy day's tomorrow."

XXXXXXXX

"Damn this bus pass is wracking up the miles," Danny huffs as he watches Jamie head into the high school yard. As he walks toward the college he can't help but think about their new plan with Mitch's help. _This has to work…it just does. _But he was so wrapped up in his thoughts about whether or not their plan to fool Henry Reagan would work, he didn't know he was being followed until he feels a hand on his shoulder. Within seconds that hand's in his grasp and the body's twisting.

"Hey…whoa there solider!" Linda gasps as Danny's grasp on her hand quickly lets go and he pulls back in surprise.

"Oh god Linda what…did I…"

"I didn't mean to startle you," she replies with a firm smile.

"I was lost in thought…big test today. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" He asks in utter remorse.

"No. You have really fast reflexes. You sure your real name isn't Peter Parker?" Linda lightly teases, using the common pneumonic for the comic superhero Spiderman.

"I don't look good in red tights," Danny smirks as his body starts to relax. His mind however is still highly agitated. He was firm…would his touch leave a bruise she'd tell others about? "Linda…"

"Danny, don't worry about it. I grew up with Sal…he's …"

"It's not right. You just caught me off guard, it's not an excuse but…" his voice rambles until her hand gently touches his.

"It's okay."

"No…you see it's not. I have fast reflexes…I fight…I…I have a temper and…."

"Sound pretty normal to me."

"I can't see you again," Danny suddenly blurts out.

"What? Danny…"

"I can't," Danny shakes his head as he pulls away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Danny…."

"I can't," Danny insists as he backs up and then turns around. "I can't," he utters again in a firm whisper as Linda watches with a dumbfounded expression.

"Someone's in a happy mood today," Jackie comments in sarcasm as Danny slams his locker shut. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"How'd it go with Mitch?"

"Actually…that went well."

"Come on, what's up?" Jackie lightly presses as Danny looks at her with a strained expression. "Linda right?"

"Damn I hate that you know things like that," Danny grumbles as Jackie grins; Demarcus walking up to them. "I just…look it's not gonna work out okay? Let's just…leave it there."

"Linda?" Demarcus inquires as Danny rolls his eyes and Jackie nods. "We're still going to the club this Friday right?"

"Trust me I'll need the distraction."

Jackie looks at him in wonder but holds back her comment as the three of them head to class. But by the end of the day, despite the distractions from class and an impending project due, Danny's mind still can't move past the look of shock and hurt on Linda's pretty face when he told her he couldn't see her again. _It's for her own good, _Danny's mind huffs as he slumps down into his seat on the bus as he heads for work.

His phone buzzes and he's quick to pull it and read Jamie's text, _'at home now. Safe. Gonna have dinner and then study. Project due tomorrow. G'nite.'_

"Yeah goodnight kid," Danny whispers as he shoves his phone into his pocket and then opens one of his books. But once again all that shows up is Linda's crushed expression and his heart sinks. He closes his book and leans against the cool window pane, trying to convince himself it was for the best and that she was better off in the long run finding a guy that could keep his actions and temper in check.

"She deserves better," Danny mutters to himself as his bus comes to a halt a few doors down from the warehouse. The next few hours thankfully fly by as he's kept busy; something he doesn't mind. And despite the longer commute to get to work, the conditions were better and there was actually a travelling expense factored into his small pay increase. It wasn't much, but as he learned from a small boy, every penny counted for something.

"Thanks Ralph, see you in a few days."

"Goodnight Danny."

Danny gives Ralph a wave and then ducks into the alleyway, heading for his apartment. He gently turns the key and then spies Jamie asleep on their bed and offers his still form a tender smile. He sheds his shoes and jeans; telling himself it was too late to shower and then climbs into his own sleeping bag. Jamie's body stirs in his sleeping bag beside him but doesn't awaken.

XXXXXXXX

The next few days are thankfully uneventful and the boys fall back into their regular routine – breakfast, school/college, homework, supper, bonding time; without thinking much about the threat from the Reagan's or Sonny Malvesky. Then Friday finally rolls around and things change once again.

"Remember I want you to wait for me at the lanes okay?" Danny reminds Jamie as they head outside into the early evening air.

"I can get home on my own Danny. Stay and party."

"Then take a cab not the bus. Here's some extr…"

"We need the money to pay Mitch. Don't worry about me," Jamie insists. "I will be fine."

Danny looks at Jamie's expression and knows he has to find a balance between playing parental guardian and regular sibling. "I do worry about you you know that. But you're not a little kid anymore. You better swear you'll call me if you get into trouble. I doubt I'll stay past midnight or one at the latest."

"Still can't believe you told Linda you don't want to see her again. I liked her."

"I do too…that's why I did it. She deserves better. Okay have fun and we'll talk in the morning."

"Okay."

Danny watches Jamie head into the bowling alley and then hurries toward the bus stop; his mind anxious to get to the club with his friends and just cut loose on the dance floor with whatever hot girl he could wrap his arms around. _She's better off…_he tells himself once more as he for a few seconds wonders if Linda ever goes to clubs. But as soon as Danny nears the stop for the club, he can already hear the music and feel the pounding beat and tells himself to just get lost in the moment and not to worry about it.

"Hey Danny boy! You made it!" Demarcus gives him a high five as he nears. "Some pretty fine lookin' sista's in there…mmmm hmmm!" Demarcus grins as two other hot scantily clad women slowly saunter by, giving them both a coy smile. "Fine indeed. Ohhh speakin' of fine," Demarcus nods, Danny turning as Jackie approaches them.

"So much for me thinkin' of you as my sister," Danny grins at her short skirt and v-neck top.

"Would it help if I said I only think of you as my brother?"

"Ohhh burn," Demarcus snickers as the three of them head inside. They spy two others from the college and head through the packed crowd to the crowded table. Within seconds, drinks are ordered, jackets shed and they're on the dance floor grinding with other hot bodies around them. To anyone looking, it would _appear _Danny Smith wasn't interested in anyone seriously – however, looks can be deceiving.

"Thanks, enjoy your game," Jamie tells the older couple as hands them their shoes and then gratefully accepts their tip. He puts the spare change into his pocket, the rest going into the cash register and then sits back; his eyes wandering between the hockey game on the TV in the lounge and a group of pee wee bowlers who hit the gutter guards more than anything else. It was quite amusing but was making his evening quite enjoyable.

"Do you use the baby lanes too when you bowl?" Sonny's mocking voice snaps Jamie's thoughts back to reality.

"Are you playing?"

"Hardly," Sonny huffs as he leans on the table.

"So…you've come here because you're bored?" Jamie asks with a hint of sarcasm as Sonny's lips tighten.

"Not…exactly."

"What do you want?" Jamie asks firmly as his manager comes around the corner.

"What's going on here? You hassling my staff?"

"No Sir," Sonny chirps as he pulls back, holding Jamie's gaze a few seconds before he turns and slowly heads out of the bowling alley.

"Who was that?"

"I think he was going to steal something Sir," Jamie offers in haste.

"What?"

"Yeah, I've seen him around a few times. I think he was casing the place until I asked him what's up. Maybe we should keep an eye on him…you know if he shows up again he might be trouble."

"Yeah…I think I'll do that. Keep up the great work Jamie. Have heard some nice words about you."

"Thanks Mr. Rogers," Jamie replies with a happy grin. But as soon as his boss disappears into the lounge, his smile fades and he goes back to thinking about Sonny. _It's Friday night and he has no life? That's beyond sad…I purposely have no life…he chooses to have no life…_but his mind now knows that when he's leaving he'd have to take extra care; in fact he would make a point by leaving by the manager's exit just in case. But at that same moment, he looks up to see his boss's friend watching him, offering him a small smile and nod and then turning back to his discussion with his boss Burt Rogers. _Now he's…also creepy. Damn you Sonny…now I suspect everyone of an ulterior motive. _

But it wasn't until the older man slowly wandered over about half hour later that Jamie's defenses started to kick into high gear.

"Hey Jamie, Burt tells me you think there might be someone looking to steal from this place."

"Ah…it was just a feeling," Jamie shrugs casually. "Just wanted Mr. Rogers to be aware."

"He tells me you're his best employee. You know if you're ever looking for some extra side income, you know for school or whatnot, I could use a good employee around my place."

"Doing what?"

"Light chores…nothing to taxing, although…you seem in pretty descent shape, young and firm," he pauses as Jamie's stomach slightly tightens, "I think you could be up for any task I might throw your way," he concludes with a wide grin.

"Well between here and school I'm pretty busy but….uh thanks for the offer."

"Think about it. You ever want to make an easy hundred on the weekend. Maybe a few hours on Saturday?"

"One…hundred…dollars?" Jamie barely manages. "For only a few hours? Really?"

"Think about it," he extends his hand for Jamie to take.

"Okay," Jamie offers his hand to be polite. However the older man firmly clasps his and holds it a bit longer than he had anticipated or might have wanted. "Thank you."

"I'm Kevin. Think about it Jamie. See you around."

"Sure," Jamie stammers as he watches Kevin slowly head back into the lounge and sit down beside Burt; the two of them starting into another engaging discussion. _That was definitely weird, _Jamie's mind huffs as he looks at the time. Instead of going back into the employee lunchroom all by himself as he knows Alex, the lane cleaner's break wasn't for another twenty minutes; he pulls out his school textbook, reaches for the last slice of lukewarm pizza and tries to keep his eyes averted to his studies. But in his mind…_one hundred dollars? Just for doing some light chores…I could use the money to help Danny. I'd make more in a few hours…what kind of chores? Light chores….what's that? Like housework? Maybe washing his car? I could do that. I could even mow the grass…maybe it would be a hand mower?_

Thankfully Kevin had stuck with Burt for the rest of his shift, but the older man did ask if he needed a ride home after shift, to which Jamie said he already had one but thanks; and then he was gone, along with his offer until next time or until Jamie went seeking his financial assistance.

As the evening starts to wind down, Jamie heads out into the common area and starts to collect stray shoes and put them away; tossing recyclables into their respective bins and the rest into the garbage. He heads for the popcorn stand, always ready with his own bag, stuffing whatever he could into the plastic grocery store bag and then putting that and his book into his backpack.

"Goodnight Mr. Rogers."

"Night Jamie. See you next week."

Jamie quickly pulls on his jacket, collects his backpack and then heads for the manager's exit; his eyes trying to frantically adjust to the dark as he looks around for Sonny's car. He ducks into the alleyway and sure enough see's Sonny's car parked a few doors down from the entrance to the bowling alley. Careful not to be seen, Jamie darts off into the night in the opposite direction, not caring that he'd have to go around a complete city block but if it meant avoiding another altercation of any kind with Sonny Malvesky, then he'd take it. As he runs into the night, his mind thinks back to another night when he was on the run from someone that scared him even more.

_'Danny…I'm scared…where are we going? What happened to mommy? Is she dead?'_

_'Just hang onto buddy Jamie. It's going to be okay.'_

_'I have no shoes.'_

_'I know. Here climb on my back.'_

_'Where are we going?'_

_'I don't know…the tunnels.'_

_'What?'_

_'Some kids at school were talking about it. For the Red Line. Look we'll be okay, trust me.'_

_'I'm scared.'_

_'I know kid me too, but we gotta keep our wits about us. Trust no one.'_

"No one," Jamie whispers to himself as his heart rate starts to elevate as he picks up the pace. His breathing as well as his steps finally starts to slow as he reaches familiar territory; his hands fishing around for his apartment key. He slips inside and leans against the door for a few seconds as his breathing drops right back down to normal. "I hate Sonny," he growls as he pulls away, now wondering if he should have even mentioned it to his boss or just kept his mouth shut and suffered in silence. He puts the few slices of leftover pizza into the fridge along with two dented cans of pop; the leftover popcorn was distributed into two equally sized Tupperware containers, one for each of them. He eagerly devours the few handfuls leftover in the bag and then heads into the bathroom to have a shower and call it a night.

"Okay the girl with the blue hair…Danny…like man why aren't you going home with her? Mmmm! She's fine!" Demarcus slaps Danny on the back as Danny looks at the time and then reaches for his jacket; Jackie having said goodnight to them about half hour earlier.

"I just came here to dance and have a good time."

"You could have an even better time gettin' a little somethin' somethin' you know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah man I do. And yeah candy was hot but she's only after some ass and…"

"Your ass."

"I'm just not…you know not tonight."

"Mmm hmmm."

"Don't give me that."

"You still have a thing for Linda don't you?"

"Candy's biggest ambition is being a hairdresser. And hey you know…no offense to her, that's great and all but…but for me…"

"You want one with a brain?"

"I'm just not feelin' it tonight," Danny slaps Demarcus on the back. "But it was a fun night."

"Was it ever."

The two of them head out to the parking lot, Danny this time accepting a ride home from his friend; the two of them making light conversation about the night as they drive down the very quiet streets.

"See you Monday," Danny tells Demarcus as he gets out of the car and hurries toward the front entrance to the building, slipping inside and heading for his own apartment. He gently turns the key and can't help but smirk as he sees Jamie asleep on his side of the bed and the window slightly open. _Obviously something was on TV he wanted to watch. _But as he changes into something to sleep in, his mind is relieved that Jamie is home safe and that he didn't get a call for help.

XXXXXXXX

"Ahhhh too damn early," Danny groans as he slowly opens his eyes mid-Saturday morning. "What time is it?" He asks Jamie in a groggy voice.

"Eleven. Have fun last night?"

"Yeah…was great," Danny replies as he rolls onto his stomach and puts the pillow over his head, bringing a small chuckle to Jamie's face. "You have fun last night?"

"Especially loved running from Sonny," Jamie lightly quips. However, Danny, not finding it funny twists himself onto his side and looks up at Jamie with a heavy frown. "He came into the bowling alley, made an ass of himself and then left. I finally told Mr. Rogers that he was a guy looking to rob the place and he said he'd keep an eye on him and then when I left I went out another door and he was still sitting out front. I got us some pizza and popcorn for lunch."

"Jamie…"

"I told my boss and at least he knows right? So the next time he comes in at least it won't only be my problem. How was the club? Any girls you liked?"

"Lots to dance with," Danny replies with a small grin as Jamie offers him a look that isn't convinced. "Don't give me that look. Linda's not exactly the club going type and I…I just wanted to grind on the floor and forget life for a few hours. What was on TV downstairs?"

"Jurassic Park," Jamie smiles. "Did you get a message from Mitch?"

"Yeah came through last night when I was in the club. Check my phone and you'll see the pic he sent," Danny suggests as he flips back onto his belly and pulls the pillow over his head. But a soft 'thwump' forces him to look at Jamie just as his pillow lands on his back. "You wanna start this?" Danny looks at Jamie who merely offers a cheeky grin in return. "Okay…" Danny tosses the pillow back at Jamie's head. Jamie laughs and bends down to pick up his pillow.

"H-hey!" Jamie laughs as Danny grabs his arm and pulls him onto the bed and slams the soft pillow on his belly.

"Gonna pay now kid!" Danny growls as he grabs Jamie's arm, pulls it away from his body and then pokes his side and tickles him; the small apartment space rapidly filling with warm laughter. Their Saturday is spent doing laundry and then working to finalize the script for Mitch that he'd use to hopefully fool Henry Reagan the following week.

"You're quiet tonight, what's going on? Sonny say something more about me?"

"My boss's friend offered me a hundred dollars for a few hours work to do some light chores around his place. He kinda gave me a creepy vibe but then so did our landlord and it was nothing. We could use the extra money Danny, especially after we pay Mitch."

"What kind of chores?"

"I don't know? Maybe…cleaning or mowing the lawn?" Jamie suggests with a shrug as Danny looks at him in suspect. "What? Just think…if he's willing to pay that much then maybe I could only work a few hours each Saturday and get an extra four hundred a month. Just think about that Danny."

"How'd he ask?"

"It was nothing Danny. Maybe Sonny creeped me out. We need the money."

"You always trust your gut remember? Always. We could use the money but not if he…he might have other ideas in mind."

"Why do you always twist things around? We need the money and I have a chance to really contribute!" Jamie growls as he storms toward the bathroom, slams the door and then slumps down onto the floor and wraps his knees to his chest.

"Ah damn," Danny groans as he stumbles toward the bathroom. He gingerly pushes the door open and huffs as he slowly eases himself down on the floor beside his brother. "I'm just on edge about this Mitch stuff. Maybe it was a legit offer. But I worry. We're all we have and you…you're am amazing brother okay? We've been through…hell and you've never once complained and I couldn't be prouder. You contribute and pull your weight as much as me, never worry about that. Tell you what, let's just get past this Mitch thing…get past this week and then we'll see, okay?"

"We could use the money Danny."

"I know but you're more important to me than a few hundred bucks," Danny assures Jamie as his head slumps down onto Danny's shoulder. "Aww kid, it's gonna be okay. This thing with Mitch will work. We'll finalize the script tomorrow and then a few days and then the ceremony. Next weekend I'll take you to the gun range with me and I'll hang at the alley on Friday night okay? Okay?" Danny gives Jamie's shoulders a small squeeze.

"Okay."

"Okay good. Come on…I think they were headed into overtime."

Jamie gives Danny a nod and lets him help him up; the two of them heading into the main room and then curling under a blanket by the window to listen to the last few minutes of the hockey game. True to Danny's word, the two of them just took it easy on Sunday, neither of them having to work on the weekend but being able to get all their homework, including two projects done. A friendly game of poker caps the weekend and then to bed in the hopes for a solid night's rest. It wasn't easily forthcoming.

XXXXXXXX

"I'll eat more at dinner," Jamie comments as they head toward the high school.

"We'll meet with Mitch tonight and finalize everything, do a dry run and then a few more days and…"

"Hell breaks loose," Jamie remarks dryly as Jamie gives him a small smirk.

"This has to work, okay? We'll make it work."

"We've never had to fool a man like Henry Reagan before. He's…Danny I respect him."

"I do too but respect or not. If he opens that file, it becomes unlocked in Cleveland and then dad's buddies will have access and it's game over. We can't let that happen. This will work. See you after school."

Danny watches Jamie take his leave and then heads for the college entrance. He spies Linda a few meters ahead talking to a few other girls and frowns. He never told this to Demarcus or Jackie; Jamie even but he spent all Friday night comparing the club floozy's to Linda. In spite of himself he gives her a small smile but carries on his way; once again telling himself she's better off alone.

"You look distracted this fine Monday morning," Demarcus comments.

"NYPD candidates are supposed to be in the academy all day during the week right? So how come Sonny is here some days and still is allowed to continue."

"Man I told you to drop it," Demarcus warns in a low tone. "If he does have someone on the inside pulling the strings for him you do not want to get mixed up with that."

"I want to take him down Demarcus," Danny hisses as he looks at his friend with a firm expression. "Now I have a few other things to get done this week but next week…he's going down," Danny vows as he pushes past and heads inside the college. "Sonny Malvesky is going down for good."

Normally he would have been happy about his continued high marks in school but today as he heads toward the exit of the school yard, his stomach is about to throw up whatever it could find – which wasn't much as he had already more than digested his lunch. It shouldn't be such a terrible thing as they have had to live their life as a complete lie from the moment they escaped into the night. But this was different. He respected Henry and lying to him felt just…wrong. But he tells him that if Henry Reagan were to do something to reopen his file and his father's friend the cop was to find out, that means their father would find out and he and his brother would be dead. He knows their father wouldn't hesitate to torment and then kill them. _Can never let that happen, _he tells himself as he spies Danny at the fence entrance and heads toward him.

"All set?" Danny inquires.

"Yup."

"Alright kid…let's get this done."

The two of them enter the quiet coffee shop, this time without the prying eyes of their so far chief nemesis and head for the back booth. About ten minutes later Danny looks around, noticing the other patrons and then looks at Jamie.

"Think he stood us up?"

Before Danny can answer, an older man gets up from a small table and slowly walks toward them. "Ron Smith at your service," Mitch greets them with a serious tone. Danny looks up in surprise and then at Jamie and nods.

"This just might work," Danny nods to the disguise.

"Alright boys…lets rehearse this from the top."

The three of them head into the small back room that Mitch had reserved from a friend of his who works at the diner and the get started; two hours later finally parting ways and each of them thinking they had every angle covered.

XXXXXXXX

"You know if I could I'd be there today right?" Danny asks Jamie quietly as they head toward the high school entrance.

"I know," Jamie answers quietly as he looks up at Danny. "I wish you could be there."

"You said Lucas is going to record this right and then send you a copy? Trust me I wouldn't miss it for the world! I'm so proud of you! Okay I gotta go. This will work."

"It will."

"See you after school with that shiny new scholarship," Danny slaps Jamie on the back before he pulls away and heads toward the college.

Jamie gives Danny a small smile before he turns and heads into the school yard, heading for the front doors to go in and praying over and over that nothing would go wrong. They had tried to anticipate everything but there was still so much that could go wrong; especially with regards to one person in particular.

"Nervous?" Lucas asks Jamie as they slowly head into the small auditorium; the ceremony wouldn't be met with a whole lot of fanfare, not like the grade twelve scholarship, but it was still more than Jamie had wanted.

"Yeah a little. You?"

So far Henry Reagan hadn't shown, and Jamie's mind starts to settle a little. _Maybe he's busy and can't make it, _he ponders hopefully. However, those hopes are dashed when he sees not only Henry Reagan enter but also his granddaughter Erin Reagan. _Oh no…_Jamie's hopes instantly sink. He looks at the clock just as Henry slowly walks toward him.

"Excited for today Jamie?" Henry asks warmly.

"Yes sir," Jamie replies respectfully. "I'm excited I was actually picked."

"Your marks at the top Jamie. You've really earned this. Is one of your parents here?"

"My dad's running a bit late. He texted he's on his way," Jamie answers as casually as he can.

"Very good. I'll congratulate him too afterward. He's got himself a great son."

"Thank you sir."

Thankfully for Jamie, Henry is called away to something else, the administrator telling them all the ceremony would start in ten minutes. Jamie looks around for Mitch, actually hoping he's a bit later than planned. But as if right on cue, Mitch walks in and straight up to Jamie.

"My boy, sorry I'm late," Mitch tells Jamie as he offers him a small hug; Jamie looking up to see Henry watching him intently. He pulls back from Mitch's grasp and starts to make friendly small talk; making a point to seem happy and content.

"Alright, let's get started!" The administrator's voice is heard, signaling all family and visitors to take their seats and the students to stand on the small stage. Henry Reagan gets up first and offers a few heartfelt words, telling the students how proud he was and that although busy he always made time to hand out the scholarships he helped establish.

The students are called out one by one, each one stepping up to the small podium to shake Henry's hand and then the piece of paper that would tell them the monetary value of the scholarship that went into a private fund held for the student until either combined with another or transferred into the program of their choice.

"Jamie Smith."

"Proud of you Jamie," Henry tells Jamie with a friendly smile. The words instantly warm Jamie's heart as he shakes Henry's hand and takes the small scroll, whispering thank you and offering the older man a tender smile. _I hate lying to him…this is just so wrong…_Jamie's mind laments as he goes back to his place on the stage. Henry finishes up his speech as the photographer takes a picture of the students, Jamie too distracted with Henry's speech and his _father _in the audience to remember to tell the student in charge of putting the pictures on the web not to put one with him in it on the web for privacy reasons. The picture would be made public.

"Congrats!" Mitch exclaims after the applause had died down and the students were free to go – the ceremony, over. He slaps Jamie on the back and then both slowly head toward the exit, Jamie wanting Mitch to leave so that they could escape any kind of verbal interrogation my Henry Reagan. That wouldn't happen.

"Jamie…hold up a sec," Henry calls out as both Jamie and Mitch freeze in their tracks. Jamie's face offers a small wince before he turns around to face Henry with a strained smile. "I just wanted to meet your father. Met all the other parents so seems only fair right?"

"Sure thing. Ron Smith," Mitch extends his hand and gives Henry's a small shake. "Thanks for this. We really do appreciate it," he offers as his arm encircles Jamie's shoulders and gives it a small squeeze.

_ACT NATURAL! _Jamie's mind yells as he looks at Henry and nods; praying that he didn't appear stiff or give Henry Reagan anything to be more suspicious about than he already was. _Just let this work and let Mitch leave with no questions asked._

"He earned it," Henry tells him in truth. They talk a bit about Jamie's grades and his excelling in certain areas before Henry asks the one dreaded personal question. "So Ron, what do you do for work?"

"Warehouse worker. Nothing special but it puts food on the table for us. I gotta get back. Nice to meet you Mr. Reagan and thanks again."

"Likewise," Henry clasps Mitch's hand once more before he pulls back and then gently ushers Jamie to the door with him; as if they were having a father/son heart to heart.

"Nailed it kid," Mitch whispers before he leaves; Jamie turning back to Henry as Erin walks up to them.

_Home free, _Jamie's mind tries to convince him as he gives them a small smile and nod, knowing that he had given Henry what he wanted and now the questions would stop. He heads for the door telling himself this is it; the day's over and he had panicked and nearly made himself sick for nothing. He was wrong. However, this time the source is almost unlikely.

"Hey Jamie!"

Jamie hears Erin's voice and turns to face her; once more searing the same tense smile he offered her grandfather earlier. "Yeah? I mean hi…Erin right? Hi."

"Yes. Just wanted to say great job. My grandfather said you were a special guy."

"He uh…talks about me at home?"

"Said you were bright and earned your scholarship. He admires hard work and dedication."

"Thank you," Jamie replies meekly as he tries to turn to leave.

"You know your dad…"

"What about him?" Jamie asks in haste as Henry looks up with a small frown. _Leave now! Danger! _His mind warns.

"He looks familiar."

"Ah he just has one of those faces," Jamie stammers. _LEAVE NOW! _"Look I gotta…"

"Everything okay here Erin?" Henry asks as he looks at his granddaughter and then at Jamie.

"I was just trying to tell Jamie where I remember his father from."

"Oh yeah?" Henry turns back to Jamie in interest. "Where's that Erin?"

"Oh this might hand you a laugh…he reminds me of an actor I saw once," Erin remarks innocently. But her comment was enough to make Henry look at Jamie a bit closer and the younger man to feel as if he had sunk right through the floor.

_Oh damn! NOT GOOD!_

* * *

**A/N 1:** Ah you knew it couldn't go off without a hitch right? But hopefully it was a bit of a surprise as to who fingered Jamie's elaborate lie. What will Henry say now? And the picture is going public. Who will see it? And if it was Sonny who saw them talking to Mitch will that also factor into another hole in their plan? But what more will Danny find? And is it really over with Linda? And is the offer to Jamie legit or maybe something a Reagan can help him with in the future? *wink*

**A/N 2:** I'm so happy that you all are liking this story so much and sticking with it. There's so much I want to pack into each chapter but like with this one which is already 11 pages long (I'll try to make the next one shorter!) I have to cap them someplace so while I'd like to put everything and everyone into each update and speed the story up, I'm sorry I can't. There were a few other things in this chapter much like the last that I had to put in here (Esp to really develop the title as now there are a few new reasons to panic did you get them all?) so I hope that's okay; but don't worry the four (2 boys + 2 reagans) will be colliding all together very soon (and yes you'll see Linda again next). So again would love your reviews (b/c I'm a bit nervous you're getting bored but this was never planned to be a short story and there is lots more to come if you all want so I hope that's okay!). So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. Fight for the Future

**Title: The Guardian  
****Chapter 9 – Fight for the Future**

**A/N: **As always a reminder that any OC's are either the result of a character creator or my own mind and anyone who has a similar name is pure coincidence. Alright HAPPY #bluebloods Friday…and enjoy the update!

* * *

"An actor, really?" Henry asks with a small frown as he looks down at Erin and then over at Jamie who tries to keep his nervous fidgeting at bay.

"Really," Jamie slightly echoes as his core starts to tighten. "Well…he's not that."

"Yeah it was one of those actor's studios. The hair is different but the mannerisms…something similar. He's never gotten that?"

"No," Jamie answers weakly as he looks over at Lucas who finally heads his way.

"Erin's got a real eye for details," Henry grins as his arm claps around his granddaughter's shoulders and gives her a comforting squeeze. "Yup…she'll make one hell of a DA someday."

"I…don't doubt it," Jamie gives Erin a small smile and nod as Lucas stands a few feet away. "We gotta get back to class. Thanks again Mr. Reagan."

"Henry."

"Henry," Jamie gently smiles as he ushers Lucas past the two Reagan's and heads for the front of the classroom. Once outside Jamie politely excuses himself from his friend and heads for the bathroom. He splashes a few handfuls of cold water on his face before he heads for the toilet and throws up what little bit he had left over from breakfast. _An actor…damn we are so dead!_

"What's wrong grandpa?" Erin inquires as they head back toward the Principal and two other teachers.

"I think that young man is in trouble," Henry mentions in a concerned tone.

"In what way?" Erin wonders. "He's excelling in his classes. And his father seems nice."

"Yeah…he does," Henry frowns as he looks at Erin with an uneasy smile, "but looks can be deceiving. Always remember that."

Jamie leans against the bathroom wall and squeezes his eyes shut. He didn't have to be in class for about half hour but used that as his excuse to flee the Reagan's before he could offer them any more reason to peer into his past than he fears he already had.

He pulls his phone and texts Danny, telling himself he knows Danny will be worried and wondering how it all went down. "I hope he's having a better day than me," Jamie whispers as he presses send and then heads for the vending machine; not caring that he was using his change from his lunch money to buy a can of soda but hopes the fizzy substance calms his raging stomach.

Danny had been assured that Sonny was in class for the day, overhearing a conversation with his pal Leo and knowing that he wouldn't be able to use his spare class to study he came outside to sit and wait for Jamie's text. As he sits on the lone set of bleachers, Danny can't help but wonder what Jamie's feeling facing Henry Reagan and hoping the elaborate lie will hold up. He finally feels his phone buzzing and is quick to pull it and read Jamie's message.

_'Erin Reagan was there. Said Mitch looked like some actor. His actions. I think we're screwed. Help. J'_

"Damn it kid," Danny huffs under his breath as he quickly types back: _'Don't sweat it. Everyone looks like someone. It'll be okay. I'm proud of you. See you tonight. D.'_

"Why the hell…ahh," Danny grumbles as he wads up a piece of paper and then tosses it away. He hears some soft laughter and then glances up to see Linda walking with a friend and can't help but offer a smile and small wave. He had told himself the night of the club that he'd find someone else to make him forget the smart and attractive blond but she was firmly cemented in his mind and heart and it would take more than a few hours dancing with a stranger to erase her from his soul for good. But a few days of not even talking to her had been pure misery and knows it would take a lot more than his temper to send her packing.

"It's safe to approach," Danny entreats her despite his mind trying to convince his heart that she deserved better.

"You sure?" Linda retorts with a small smile as she nears the end of the row he's in and stops.

"About the other day. I uh…I didn't mean to yell at you Linda. I just…but I meant what I said. You can do a hell of a lot better than me."

"Wanna tell me what's really going on? Is it another girl?"

"You know part of me wants to say yes as it would be easier. You could hate me and I'd be okay with that."

"Danny…" Linda lightly gasps as she frowns.

"I uh…I have a temper. Blame my old man…blame life…blame whatever. My reflexes the other day…I honestly didn't mean to hurt you but sometimes I just…I just react and damn it Linda you deserve better," he lightly shakes his head as he looks away.

"Since when do you speak for me?" She lightly teases him as her elbow playfully pokes his side and his lips smirk. Danny turns and looks at her with a serious expression. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," Danny whispers as his brow heavily furrows.

"You're not your father."

"You don't know him," Danny argues back.

"I don't have to. I know you."

"Linda…you don't know me," Danny implores.

"I saw you hold your temper in front of Sonny and…"

"No that's just it. When I was outside and he jumped Jamie and I…I let him have it. I would have kept going but the cops came by and we split."

"Who threw the first punch?"

"He did but that's not…"

"It is the point," she reminds him. "You defended yourself and your brother. I know you would have defended me if Sal hadn't beaten you to the punch," she tells him in truth. "You don't go around looking for people to beat up and I saw how you helped Marcus the other day," she pauses as she refers to a special needs student who looks up to Danny, "others just stood around and laughed but you helped him. You didn't give a damn what others thought. That's the real you. The one that helps people not the angry bully you think of yourself inside."

"Linda…"

"I guess I'm just wasn't ready to throw our friendship away so fast. I think it's worth saving."

"It's not…" Danny tries again.

"Hey Linda!" One of her friends calls out.

"It's up to you if you want to fight for it also. See you around Danny."

Danny watches her leave and can only curse himself for his cowardice. _She's better off…_Danny inwardly grumbles as he looks down at his books and growls; his whole spare hour wasted on emotional strife. He watches Linda in the distance laughing with a friend and for a split second his heart begs him to listen to her words; she was a strong woman and had seen his…_bad side? That's just it…she really hasn't seen my bad side! What bad side? _Ah…Danny's mind argues back and forth before he finally heads back to class, praying his mind can concentrate on something long enough and just make it through the rest of the day. However, the school day wasn't going to end as peacefully as it had somewhat started.

"You honestly think you'll make it into the Academy?" Sonny's taunting voice is heard as his car slowly pulls up beside Danny as Danny heads toward the high school.

"You did," Danny retorts and then bites his tongue; inwardly cursing himself for being riled up from earlier and not to engage his nemesis any further. But he does. "How was that by way? You squander your inheritance for a seat?"

Sonny's car comes to a screeching halt and Danny watches as Sonny marches up to him with an angry glare.

"Someone said you were snooping around the place."

"Snooping? At the Police Academy?" Danny retorts in sarcasm. "Yeah because that place is really a secret society right? Oh…did I strike a nerve Sonny?" Danny gently goads.

It's not Sonny's narrowed gaze but the slight hardening of his jaw at the same time that tells Danny he's hit a very sore nail on the head and maybe what he had learned about the Blue Templar's was right. _Truth obviously hurts! _But would pressing the issue cost him further? It could.

"Listen to me," Sonny leans in closer; Linda watching them interact from a discreet distance. "You have something to lose right? Your precious baby brother? You want to keep him around for a long time, you keep your damn nose to yourself! You understand?"

"Then leave us the hell alone!" Danny answers firmly; holding his ground and Sonny's angry gaze.

Sonny doesn't say another word, merely pulls back, heads for his car and then peels away, Danny's fists tightening into little balls of fury. But he takes a deep breath and quickly refocuses. _Sonny won't give up…I've struck a nerve…something about this isn't right…he had piss poor marks…he shouldn't have gotten into the academy as fast as he did with those grades…something's going on…I just need to find it before he really does something to hurt us. _

He doesn't look back to see Linda watching in concern, only directs his footsteps toward the high school, his mind now racing as to what his next move would be. He remembers Leo, but Leo was loyal to Sonny, almost to a fault. But there was that girl that he dated…_what's her name…_Amber! I gotta talk to her, Danny's mind ponders as he reaches the high school.

"You survive?" Danny asks Jamie in concern.

"Danny…"

"Remember Mr. Niles?"

"The band teacher? Yeah…why…no Danny…it's not the same."

"He looked like Clint Eastwood, even had the furrowed brow and that hair," Danny snickers. "Remember you said someone asked the first day of class if he ever did impersonations and he came out and said in his best dirty Harry voice, 'make my day?'"

"But Henry Reagan wasn't there!" Jamie points out with a small huff.

"I know but now that he has no other reason to be at the school, he'll forget all about it. Trust me you'll be fine. Now…hey turn here."

"What? But Danny…"

"I told you that if you got top marks in the scholarship race and won the most, we'd celebrate."

"But we can't…"

"Yeah we can. Just means we'll have a quieter weekend this time," Danny promises as he gently steers his brother toward a small, dingy diner; a place that didn't even have heat in the winter. But the food was always tasty, the prices cheap and the bathrooms and kitchen clean. That's all that mattered to them. "Best cheeseburger in the city."

"Thought we'd go to Linda's diner," Jamie comments quietly as he slides into the booth opposite Danny. But as soon as he notices Danny's hand flinch as he reaches for the menu's he stops and stares. "What happened today?"

"She…damn kid she's amazing. She's not just…she just makes me feel I could do anything you know? I remember mom always told me that a strong woman who made you feel like you could be superman was worth her weight in gold and Linda…"

"You still like her," Jamie mentions with a soft smile.

"Yeah I do," Danny resigns as he offers his own smile. "She deserves better. I told her that. Then she said she should make up her own mind and it wasn't my place to do that for her. Puts me in my place and damn…it just turned me on even more. She was reminding me about…well me and all I wanted to do was kiss her."

"Did you?"

"No," Danny huffs as Jamie shrugs. "I sat there like an idiot trying to make excuses about why I will turn out like our lame ass father."

"But you won't," Jamie insists. "You deserve to be happy Danny."

"We both do. Now enough of that. Let's order the special and enjoy our gourmet meal."

"What do you think they're having for dinner?"

"Who?" Danny wonders.

"The Reagan's."

XXXXXXXX

"You two are awfully quiet tonight," Erin comments as the three of them sit around the dinner table later that same night. "What's going on? Are you both planning a surprise for me?" She inquires with a small grin.

"Like that would even be possible," Henry retorts as Frank's face relaxes into a small smile; the frown remaining. "Francis?"

"Tough day pop," Frank merely retorts. "How'd it go at school?"

"Interesting," Henry replies slowly. "What's really going on?"

"Two weeks today…" Frank informs them as Erin looks at her father in remorse. "He would have been nineteen…on track for the academy with the top marks in the school."

"Joe would have been proud of the bright students taking his money," Henry lightly smirks as Frank's face relaxes a bit more.

"Grandpa is still worried about one of the kids though."

"I just can't put my finger on it," Henry huffs as he leans back in his chair. "Something is off and you know how I hate when things are off."

"I think you just like him," Erin teases her grandfather as Frank slightly stiffens; Erin looking over at her father with a frown. "Joe wouldn't have minded."

"How does she always know what we're thinking?" Frank asks Henry directly.

"She's your daughter."

"I came from you," Frank counters.

"I got it from mom," Erin states proudly.

"That you did," Frank agrees with a warm smile. "You look at the list of candidates this year?" Frank asks Henry directly.

"Not closely. Why? Someone there I should be looking at?"

"Maybe," Frank answers with a small frown; his mind not able to let go of Danny's comment about Sonny Malvesky. "We'll talk later. Roast smells good."

"I slaved all day over it," Erin smiles in return; her task to do the bulk of the cooking for the two working men, but the adult males pitching in whenever afforded. The three of them start into their dinner; all of them thinking about the two boys that had made such an impact on their lives in such a short period of time and not knowing that both their worlds were about to collide in a very personal way.

XXXXXXXX

"Best celebration dinner ever," Jamie mentions with enthusiasm as they head for home after their burgers, fries and two extra thick strawberry milkshakes.

"Ah you're easy to please," Danny smiles as they near their apartment. "I think we should move."

"What?" Jamie asks in shock. "Where to?"

"Come with me," Danny says as he guides Jamie to another somewhat seedy apartment building a block down.

"This place has rats," Jamie huffs in agitation as he looks at Danny in wonder. "Did something happen today?"

"Sonny's dirty Jamie, I know it and…"

"What happened?" Jamie presses firmly as Danny stops walking. He looks around to make sure they weren't being watched before he continues.

"I touched a nerve today."

"Why?"

"Not really intentionally but I think…look I can't exactly go to Frank Reagan and tell him I got a beef with a guy who's a first class ass and he shouldn't be in the academy. I need proof as to why I think he's really dirty and shouldn't be there. I think someone, his old man or someone close to them, pulled the strings to get him into the academy. I saw a record of his grades, they sucked. He failed two classes and…"

"But that means someone in the academy also helped him. Danny…"

"I know. It scares me also, but I know this jerk isn't going to leave us alone unless I can get something solid on him. Show him I mean business. I need real leverage besides the speed of my fist. I think he's a member of that secret society and that…I don't know okay? I just need something. He was scared today when I mentioned it."

"You said he was in the blue templar's?" Jamie groans.

"Not in so many words. But I'm done with him threatening us and me just standing there taking it. I won't let him screw with us any longer."

"So you want to move here?"

"It's fifty bucks cheaper."

"It has rats," Jamie sighs as Danny offers him a weak smile.

"Only the first and second floors. I scoped out a small studio space on the top floor. Just came available last night. Besides we've lived in that place long enough. It's still on our routes and won't disrupt too much, only this way it'll give me a bit more peace of mind."

"If you think it's best," Jamie resigns.

"I do. We don't have much to move and we can do it at night in stages. We just both gotta stick together on this."

"You know I'll help in any way I can. But if you bring the heat on him…"

"I know, he's gonna bring it back on both of us. We just gotta make sure we take him down before he takes us down. Come on…let's go in and I'll show you our new home."

The small studio space was almost very similar to the apartment they shared now; one room that housed an area for sleeping, eating and just living. A small closet, a bathroom and window facing the alley. It was quieter than the other place and the landlord didn't seem as sketchy.

"Well?"

"When do we move in?"

"That's what I like to hear," Danny grins as he playfully wraps his arm around Jamie's neck and pulls him closer, ruffling his hair and delighting in his brother's soft laughter.

The two of them reach their apartment, Danny easing his tensions in the hot shower as Jamie finishes a brief assignment. Danny had carefully tucked Jamie's scholarship award receipt into the scrapbook he had kept for them and puts it back into their special hiding place. He couldn't care less about losing any other material possessions as they never had much and when they moved from city to city and state to state everything they owned fit in a duffle bag, but it was the scrapbook that he'd fight tooth and nail to preserve. It was their history…their sordid legacy…their life. A reminder to each of them what they had lost…fought for and still had to hope in. Danny watches Jamie for a bit as he sleeps, knowing that Jamie had faced a lot of stress earlier but never much complained and certainly wasn't one to back down from a fight. His mind shifts to Sonny and what he would be bringing upon them if he were to go up against a man with shady ties. Finally he lets his mind dwell on Linda's sweet face and is finally able to fall asleep with relative peace.

XXXXXXXX

"Yes I'll be there tonight. Thanks," Danny hangs up and then looks at Jamie with a smile. "Was called in for an extra shift tonight. Trust me need the extra money."

"Can I come with? I'll just hang…around."

Danny looks at Jamie's somewhat strained expression, hearing the near pleading in his voice and finds himself nodding almost instantly. Jamie had almost never asked to come to work with him, only when he was a few years younger and Danny didn't want him at home alone; always finding a quiet corner to tuck his little brother away in and Jamie not betraying that by remaining silent the entire time.

"Sure. It's actually a nice place," Danny explains as they reach the high school. "See you later."

"Okay."

Jamie pulls away and heads for the large front entrance, slowly walking toward his locker with a lighter mind. Yesterday was hell. He hated lying to a man as noble and honorable as Henry Reagan but hated even more that it was his granddaughter that helped finger his lie. But maybe as Danny said, it was now over and Henry Reagan would be history until next year when his father would be too busy to attend another scholarship ceremony.

But as he approaches his locker, his brow instantly furrows as he sees a piece of paper sticking out. He quickly reaches for it, unfolding it and then glaring at the words in anger.

_'Whose son are you really?'_

"What the hell?" Jamie hisses in a soft whisper as he frantically looks around; the hallway empty except for a few students at the far end engaged in a very heated discussion. He pulls his locker open and stares at the contents, wondering if things merely _appeared_ slightly moved or if it was his paranoid mind now playing tricks on him. He looks at his beloved little yellow bear and feels his entire frame sag as his mind recalls another sordid memory.

_'Mommy where's buddy? I can't find him anywhere? Please help me find him. He's my bestest friend I need him.'_

_'Okay sweet boy come with mommy. Here take my hand and we'll find him together. Where did you see him last?'_

_'I don't know. Please mommy. I need buddy.'_

It seems so silly to have been that desperate to find a little teddy bear but at the same time he knows that small, tattered stuffie holds so many precious memories that give him strength and courage that even now, he'd be emotionally sunk if something happened to it. Jamie tucks the note into his pocket to show Danny later, but takes a cue from his brother and heads for the principal's office; asking if he could find a new locker.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Jackie, have you seen Amber Morris around?"

"Standards sinking a bit low?" Jackie arches a dark brow as Danny smirks.

"Trust me, it's not what you think," Danny quickly brushes off. "I just need to ask her something."

"Check out back. Skank heights."

"Thanks," Danny groans.

"You know she wants to be a hair dresser!" Jackie calls out with a snicker, reminding him of what he said about the girl at the club.

Danny pushes through the back doors and sure enough sees Amber talking to two other girls, dressed like they were going to a club instead of attending a mature college institution.

"Hey Amber, you got a sec?"

"Not longer?" She smiles as she nods to her friends as they take their leave.

"Yeah that's it. You used to hang around Sonny Malvesky right?"

"Yeah so?" She shrugs.

"I'm planning….well sort of a surprise thing for his graduation from the academy."

"You?" Amber looks at Danny pointedly. "Yeah right. We all know you kicked his ass. Not like he didn't deserve it."

"Water under the bridge," Danny shrugs. "Anything?"

"You know Club 22? He's a regular. Ask for Trixie."

"Trixie?" Danny arches his brows in amusement. "Really?"

"She likes to turn tricks, if you know what I mean," Amber leans in closer, her fingers sliding down Danny's firm chest and resting on his belt buckle. "Unlike her…I don't charge," she lightly purrs as she leans in closer, her lips almost touching Danny's. But destiny decides to intervene and both look up just a door hinge creaks; Danny's color draining as he gazes upon Linda's horrified expression.

"Linda! Damn it," Danny groans as he pulls away from a smiling Amber. "Linda wait!" Danny calls out as Linda stops a few feet ahead; the corridor somewhat quiet. "It's not what you think?"

"You could have at least said it was another girl," Linda huffs as she turns around with a hurt expression. "But really? Amber Morris? She's given more rides than a greyhound bus," she lightly hisses as Danny takes a few steps closer. "But I guess if you are into ch…" is all she manages before Danny's hands gently cup her face and plant a firm kiss on her waiting lips and then pulls back with a small frown and tight smile.

"I'm into you. I tried to stay away but I can't," Danny huffs as he lets go of her now flushed face. "I can't," he shakes his head. "I've fought for everything I want in my life and this…I want to fight for this."

"Why are you so afraid?" Linda asks as she steps forward, her hand clutching his and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm afraid because I like you," Danny finally admits; her lips automatically curling upward. "There I said it. I like you. I have since the first day we met. I can't get you out of my mind. But Linda I'm not…" is all he manages before she leans in and gives him a quick peck on the lips and then pulls back with a warm smile.

"Yes you are," she reminds him firmly. "You are what I want also. So now that we have that settled why were you really out there?"

XXXXXXXX

As soon as the last class was over, Jamie heads for his new locker; this one being positioned in the area with the new students, his mind not caring about the looks a senior student was getting from the fresh juniors. He gathers up his knapsack and heads for the backdoor, his mind racing as to what Danny would say about the note.

"You're actually…smiling," Jamie comments as he nears his brother; the two of them heading for the bus stop. "What happened today?"

"I kissed Linda," he confesses somewhat meekly as Jamie looks at him in shock. "Yeah I know. Screwed right?"

"Why? Linda's great."

"I just…it's okay. Once she finds out where I came from…she'll be gone on her own and then I won't feel so guilty."

"Maybe she'll stay?" Jamie offers quietly as they settle onto the back bench of the bus. "Did you talk to Amber?"

"Yeah and I found out which club Sonny likes to hang at and I might pay it a visit Friday night."

"Sonny's bad news Danny. And now you have Linda and I just…I don't want something to happen."

"War is coming. He's not the type to just drop something and he…damn I don't know what he thinks but…"

"Maybe this?" Jamie pulls out the note and shows Danny. "I didn't want to spoil your happy mood earlier. But this was waiting for me when I got to my locker today. Do you think it's from Sonny?"

"Maybe," Danny hisses through gritted teeth. "You okay?"

"I moved my locker," Jamie informs him as they near the stop to Danny's work.

"Just keep doing what you're doing and we'll make it through this. You know we've come through hell before and we can do it again. I've never let anything happen to you. I haven't yet and I'm not about to start."

As they get off the bus Danny's mind thinks back to a time he had to literally rescue his brother from another street thug; a few states over.

_'Let my brother go!'_

_'You want him, you come and get him!'_

_'Oh I intend to!'_

Danny's fists sailed through the air and within minutes, the offending party was on the ground breathing hard. Danny was no more than Jamie's current age but still not about to let anyone hurt his brother. He remembers picking Jamie's frame up off the floor, gently peeling the tape from his mouth and wrists and then cradling him in his arms as he carried him away from the darkened corner and into someplace safer. _Never…_Danny's mind whispers as he nears the back entrance to his place of employment.

"Okay, all clear. Just go into the backroom and study. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay," Jamie nods as he quietly heads for the back room, Danny heading for the front to punch in and get started.

_'I can help you,' _Linda's confident words play upon his mind as he nods to Ralph, his other line mate and then gets down to his job. He had taken the chance to confide in her about finding something on Sonny; saying that Sonny was up to no good but he couldn't go to the Chief of Police without any kind of hard evidence. Then he told her his real reason for meeting up with Amber Morris and that he didn't kiss her; after that Linda had agreed to help. He could only offer a helpless smile at her tenacity and agree; knowing to have another set of trusted eyes watching Sonny wouldn't hurt. The shift's hours fly by, Jamie having one visit from the night supervisor but the man saying he didn't even hear a peep and Jamie was okay to remain where he was.

As they had agreed, Ralph gave them a ride back to their usual drop off spot and then it was a brisk five minute walk through the alley, toward their apartment and then inside.

"So…our notice has been given."

"We move in in one month," Jamie huffs as he looks at Danny in wonder.

"No, this weekend we move. This place can remain empty for the month. I don't care if he's pissed at us."

"Okay," Jamie agrees as he slowly gets ready for bed. "Are you really going to Sonny's favorite club on Friday?"

"I am. I'm fighting for our future Jamie. He wants to destroy it and I refuse to let him. Trust me, it'll be okay."

"What if he's there?"

"Then I'll pull back and go another time. I know who to ask for and…"

"Is Linda going with you?"

"She wanted to but I told her what I have to do and who I had to talk to and she…she wasn't happy but I told her it was strictly business. Trixie…what kind of name is that anyways?"

"Who?" Jamie tosses back, making Danny chuckle.

"Come on kid, bed time. We'll talk more in the morning."

Jamie snuggles into his sleeping bag and nestles up against Danny's side as Danny's arms fold under his head and he stares absently out the window into the dark of night; his mind too agitated with recent events to fall asleep. He couldn't help confessing his feelings for Linda, but tells himself that when she really gets to know what he's about, she'll leave and he'll be alone forever as his father warned he was destined to become.

_'You're good for nothing and you'll always be good for nothing'! _His father's angry voice booms in his head.

_'You're a liar! I will be someone someday. I'm going to make a good name for myself! You're a liar!'_

_'You're calling me a liar? I'll fix that!'_

He had earned a small beating but held true to his conviction; telling himself he would be someone that people could be proud of, to hell with his father's hateful curse. _Linda's amazing…_his mind muses, _but she deserves better…she really does. _He hears Jamie softly grumble in his sleep and can't help but smile as he rolls onto his side and starts to whisper a few tender words that settle his brother's agitation and within seconds the room is silent for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXX

Friday finally rolls around; both boys happy the rest of the week had passed by without incident. Mitch had agreed to not come by the school or the area for at least a month, so that his face wouldn't be familiar to any onlookers who might ask more questions if he wasn't in disguise. Sonny had been kept busy in the academy, but had still made time for one afternoon security shift; talking to Leo and then much to Danny's horror, Amber Morris. He could only hope the loose bimbo would keep her mouth shut if she thought it was a real surprise; Danny reminding her later how much Sonny hates to have his surprises spoiled and Amber surprisingly in agreement. But she wasn't loyal to him and this could just as easily backfire as it would work.

"I'm still worried," Jamie mentions as he does up the buttons on his bowling uniformed shirt.

"I'm worried about you. I got this club thing," Danny tries to assure Jamie. "You said you told your boss and I doubt Sonny wants to hang at the bowling alley every Friday night. Besides I over heard Leo talking and they'll be at some lame frat party, so neither of us have to worry," Danny continues as he puts on a bit of cologne. "How do I look?"

"Great?" Jamie answers weakly as Danny smirks. "And what do I do if Kevin Arnold is there?" Jamie asks, as he refers to his boss's friend that had made him a very tempting offer.

"Tell him you're okay. I know the money is good but…or ask if he has anything for your brother also? Suss him out a bit…see what he's really after."

"You think it's something bad right?" Jamie asks pointedly.

"I don't know okay? I honestly don't know. We've always had to be cautious and look at people with a hidden agenda to keep ourselves safe. Is he married? Have kids? If so then yeah…go for it! If not…and he's alone…hey I don't know okay? Always go with your gut but don't be swayed by money. Just enjoy tonight though okay?"

"Okay I'll call if there's a problem."

"This time wait for me," Danny instructs as he reaches for his jacket. "Tonight will be all business so trust me I won't be there longer than I have to okay?"

"I'll wait," Jamie replies with a mock salute.

"Brat!" Danny snickers as he pokes Jamie's side, forcing him to laugh as his arm retreats back to his side. The two of them leave their apartment and head outside into the cool night air, the sun starting to set as they head for the bus stop. The short ride to the alley is spent talking about Danny's shift at the gun range on Sunday and listening to Jamie talk about a new project for next week.

"See you in a few hours," Danny tells Jamie as he watches his little brother get off the bus and head for the bowling alley. Danny settles back into his seat as the bus heads downtown; his mind always worried when he has to leave his brother alone for any extended period of time.

As he nears the club, he tells himself this is going to work. He just needs to know if Sonny mentioned anything that might be incriminating – something in a drunken stupor, something he could use to his advantage. But he failed to anticipate the devious hatred inside his opponent; a mistake that would cost him dearly.

Danny enters the booming club and heads for the bar, not wanting to be too obvious as to why he was there. He orders a drink, telling himself it was either that or pay a cover charge – a fee that got him nothing. He takes a few mouthfuls of his beer and then turns his gaze into the bouncing masses on the dance floor. For a few seconds his mind longs to get onto the floor and just bump and grind with all the hot bodies looking for nothing more than a good time. _You're here to work, _his mind correctly reminds him. _Besides….this is your first trust test with Linda…don't blow it!_

"Hey good lookin' you here alone?" A female voice purrs in his ear.

He turns to see a very attractive Hispanic girl looking at him with dark mysterious eyes. "I'm here for Trixie."

"Your loss," she pulls back with a small sneer. "White trash has nothing on this Latina lover."

"I don't doubt it," Danny mentions in an undertone as she winks and takes her leave; tossing a glance in the direction of a very scantily clad white girl before she descends upon another prey. _That must be Trixie. Yikes, _Danny's mind groans as he pulls away from the barstool and watches as Trixie heads in his direction. _Glad Linda's not here._

"Trixie?" Danny asks in a low tone.

"You need to get in line," she replies with a smile.

"I just need a few minutes," Danny tells her seriously.

"Oh honey if I had a do…"

"This is business," he urges firmly as she looks at him in wonder. "Please?" He lightly begs. "Just a few minutes to talk in private."

"What about?" She asks impatiently.

"Sonny Malvesky."

Her eyes narrow as she leans in closer. "I want nothing to do with that assho…"

"Hey hold on, I'm not his friend. Please…just a few minutes," Danny tries once more. Trixie looks at him before she exhales heavily and then motions with her head for him to follow.

Danny's stomach tightens as they head toward a small room just beside the public washrooms. But just before he's about to enter, his phone rings and he knows the only person calling would be Jamie, as even Linda didn't have his number. But as much as he wants to brush it off he knows Jamie would only call if he was in serious trouble.

"You got two minutes," Trixie tells Danny as he looks at Jamie's name on the LCD phone display.

"Hold on a sec."

"Look you want something on Sonny then…"

"Please let me just…it's my little brother and…Jamie what's up? I'm busy here."

_"Danny? It's Linda…."_

"Hey…uh what's going on?" Danny asks nervously as he looks up at Trixie who just rolls her eyes.

_"You gotta hurry to the bowling alley. Jamie's been stabbed!"_

"What?"

_"By Sonny Malvesky!"_

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N:** duh duh duhhhhhhh so did anyone really think danger/whump/peril wasn't coming from Sonny? (and since I've planned a long story you know it's not over yet muwhahaha). So what happens now? will Jamie stick around to be taken to the hospital? Did Sonny know Danny was at the club talking to Trixie? Is she still safe? Is Danny? Did Amber backstab Danny? And for all you Danny/Linda fans I hope you liked their reunion and it was as we could imagine them. You know even though this is AU I want to keep them all in character! And just how will the Reagan's factor into this new chain of events b/c you know they will! Would love your thoughts as always on this so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. Two Worlds Collide

**Title: The Guardian  
****Chapter 10 – Two Worlds Collide**

**A/N: **Well I managed a day earlier and hope that's okay! And as always a special thanks to Iris-you don't have an account so I can't thank you personally but I always love your reviews (they really encourage me) and I hope you like this update. And to those with an account I love you all also and reply to each of your reviews. thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"Oh god what do you mean…." Danny's voice dies out as he looks at Trixie in horror. "Sonny just stabbed my brother. You gotta hide."

"What?"

_"Danny, hurry, he'…Jamie!"_

"On my way," Danny hangs up and then looks at Trixie with a serious expression. "He's playing for keeps here. I need your help," Danny gently grabs Trixie's elbow and pulls her back.

"He just stabbed your brother and you want something more on him?" Trixie asks in shock as she jerks her arm free.

"Please!" Danny's voice raises as he scribbles down his phone number. "Here. You call me. Please…just be careful around him. He's dangerous. But together we can put him away."

"You're outta your mind," Trixie growls.

Danny turns on his heel and races for the front door, jumping into the first cab and not caring about squandering away the last few dollars in his pocket…this was Jamie's life; money couldn't buy something that precious to him. _Oh god…I hope I get there in time. _"Step on it will ya!"

_Hang on Jamie! Hang on!_

XXXXXXXX

***earlier***

Jamie heads for the entrance to the bowling alley, telling himself that Sonny wouldn't waste another Friday night hanging around a bowling alley, hassling a teenager. He'd be wrong. He enters the busy establishment, relieved that his boss's friend wasn't there; even though his mind was made up to ask him a few pointed questions that Danny had suggested; such as if he was married and the specifics of the work required. But that would have to wait for another time.

Jamie stows his knapsack behind the counter, stuffs his jacket on top of it and then turns around to the cash register to get things ready for the evening crowd; Friday's and Saturday's being two of the busiest days of the week on a regular basis.

"Enjoy your game," Jamie calls out as watches the older couple take their leave. His head quickly snaps to the right as he hears a sudden bout of laughter, his lips twisting upward as he turns. But as soon as his eyes rest on who's approaching his heart starts to race faster. _Oh no…_

"Hey!" Erin greets Jamie with a wide grin.

"H-hey," Jamie replies a bit nervously as he looks at the group of young adults. "Anyone else?" He asks weakly, praying that the older Reagan's weren't with her and her friends.

"Just the six of us," Erin answers in truth.

"I'll pick the lane!"

"Jack, get me the pink ball!" Erin calls out after her new boyfriend before she looks back up at Jamie. "Sorry for giving you a hard time about your dad the other day."

"Ah it's no big deal. I just don't like to talk about it to much…he doesn't make much…kinda embarrassing," Jamie rattles nervously as he rings in their games and shoes. He notices her watching with a quizzical expression and then offers a nervous chuckle. "Shoes," he states as he hands the waiting hands six pairs of shoes. "Enjoy your games."

"We will," Erin replies with a friendly smile. "Do you play on your breaks?"

"I usually study."

"Grandpa was right about you."

"H-he was?"

"Said you'd make a good lawyer. Great profession," Erin nods firmly before her arm is tugged. "Catch you later."

"Yeah…later."

The next half hour passes by without anything out of the ordinary, all the lanes filled and a few phone calls booking a few lanes for later in the evening. Jaime glances over to Erin's lane and can't help but smile as he watches the close knit group of college friends, having a good time, laughing and just hanging out. While he did have a few friends at school that he hung out with, he didn't really have any that he considered close; like Danny did with Jackie and Demarcus and now Linda. But Danny always reminds him that he only had Demarcus in grade 11 and then in grade 12 Jackie helped form the trio and Linda…she was the newest. _It'll come little brother…and remember…you'll always have me._

Another half hour later, Jamie hears another friendly voice and looks up to see Linda and three others near the counter.

"Hey Linda, Danny's…"

"_Working_ tonight," she winks as his face slightly warms and he nods. "I know."

"He told you then?"

"Most of it. He told me where he went and I couldn't help but admire his honesty. But I'm glad I'm not there or I'd punch her lights out," Linda smirks as Jamie grins.

"He's happy now thanks to you," Jamie tells her in a low tone.

"Yeah…I'm happy to."

"Okay then…how many games?"

"Two to start," she looks at her friends for the consensus and then takes her shoes.

Jamie watches them take their leave and then head for the free lane to set up and get started. All in all the evening was progressing according to plan. About twenty minutes later, Jamie empties out the old popcorn into his knapsack and starts to make a new batch, dusts off the counter and then prepares to take his break; opting to just sit in the lounge and watch the game. He hadn't seen much of his boss all evening and that suited him fine as he didn't want to chance a discussion of his friend to come up just yet.

But just as he turns around, his lips utter a small gasp as he comes face to face with Sonny Malvesky's angry sneer.

"Big brother around?"

"Bathroom," Jamie lies. "What do you want?"

"I think you're lying kid. I think he's somewhere he shouldn't be…talking to someone he shouldn't be talking to about something he should be leaving alone. I told him to back down and he just can't seem to listen."

"Whatever the hell you're doing here you be…" Jamie starts as his hand reaches for the house phone to call his boss. But as soon as he tries, Sonny's hand clamps down on his and squeezes hard; so much so that in a few seconds pain was starting to reverberate up Jamie's entire arm. "What the h..." Jamie tries once more as he tries to jerk his hand free; Sonny's grip on his now throbbing hand starting to tighten.

"Your brother just doesn't get it does he?"

"What…do you want…from him?" Jamie asks with a small grunt.

"I want him to bleed," Sonny hisses as he leans in closer, his grasp on Jamie's hand finally loosening.

"So go find him," Jamie growls as he finally jerks his hand free and gently rubs it. "Why are you always here?"

"You have a real mouth on you squirt," Sonny smirks before his expression darkens, his left hand fishing in his pocket for a weapon; out of Jamie's direct view. "Just like him."

"Do you want me to call the police and have you thrown out of here?" Jamie warns.

"Care to bet how far that'd get you?" Sonny tosses back confidently. "Kid _I am _the police."

In that moment he knew he should have run or called out…but a memory from the past sealed his fate.

_'Stop hurting Danny, father!'_

_'Put that thing down Jamison. Your brother earned this beating!'_

_'Stop or I'll call the cops!'_

_'The cops are on my side you brat and you're next for that stunt! You put that damn thing down and it might go easier ON YOU!'_

In that moment he had learned the power of evil. He called the police. A cop showed up. The cop took his brother into the other room while his father beat him for his insolence. After that they never called the police. Tonight it was happening again.

Within a few seconds, however, Sonny pushes his way up toward the opening behind the counter, keeping Jamie's frame between him, the only way out, and the back of the counter, the wall – trapping the young man. The security camera fixed on the cash register but their actions just out of view – as Sonny had planned it. They'd learn later, the _real _reason he was always coming around – he was getting a feel for where the video traps were and how to avoid them.

"You better get back before I really make a fuss," Jamie warns just as Linda looks up from her game. She notices Sonny looming toward Jamie and decides to check it out. "That's it…" Jamie growls as he tries to get back to the house phone. A few seconds is all it takes for his life to change in an instant.

Sonny advances.

Jamie's hand picks up the phone.

Linda calls out his name.

Jamie's looks up.

Sonny lunges.

Jamie's face instantly crunches with pain; a tormented gasp lost as he looks up at Sonny in horror.

"Tell your brother…you'll both bleed…this was a small warning. You go to the cops and you're both _dead_," Sonny whispers before he pulls back; the small blade disappearing into his pocket as he turns around and then glares as Linda approaches.

"What do you want?" She asks directly.

"Oh I made my point," Sonny grins as he casually strolls toward the front entrance and then slips outside.

"That guy is a jer…Jamie?" Linda anxiously exclaims as she watches Jamie falter and then slowly sag to the floor, his hand puling away from his right side with fresh blood on it. "Jamie! What the hell? He stabbed you?"

"Help…me up…I'm okay," Jamie gasps as he knows he cannot go to the hospital. If he does, his name will be entered into the public system; a public system that was being monitored from afar. Plus they had no insurance. Who would pay for their visit? "I'm…okay. Just a side…scratch."

"You are not…just…Jamie hold on. I can help."

"Call…Danny and then get some…paper towels."

"Jamie you need…"

"Please Linda, I just need…to get home."

"I'm studying medicine. You need stitches and a tetanus shot for starters and…"

"Please!" Jamie gasps as Erin looks up the same time. "Either that or I just go home…like this."

"Where is the first aid kit?" Linda asks in haste.

"Office," Jamie nods to the right.

"I'm calling my dad," Linda tells Jamie as she bolts for the office as Erin heads toward them. Growing up in a family of cops had taught her to always watch for what seemed out of place and to act; if it was safe to do so.

Not caring about putting his jacket on, Jamie grabs his it and his knapsack and hurries toward the back door; Erin heading toward him as he nears the 'exit' sign. He spies her out of the corner of his eye; pain coursing through his entire body, his heart on fire as he tells himself he can't stop until he's home. He wouldn't be safe until he's home. _Danny I'm so sorry._

"Jamie?" Erin calls out just as he busts through the exit doors and into the darkened alleyway. Erin reaches the door and spies the fresh blood and pushes the door open in haste. "Jamie!"

"Where'd he go?" Linda asks in a panic.

"What happened to him?"

"I think he was stabbed," Linda replies as she turns and hurries back into the building.

"What?"

Erin rushes outside into the night, following the young man that had caught her grandpa's eye and then calling her father along the way.

"I gotta call Danny…." Linda's voice dies out as she looks at the clock. "I don't have his number…damn it Danny," she reminds herself with a groan as she heads for the manager's office; telling herself at least she could try to help Jamie save his job. She knocks on the door and then proceeds to tell the manager that she's his sister and he suddenly got violently sick, started really throwing up and she sent him home. She apologizes for Jamie and then heads back to her friends, telling them a friend of hers went home sick and then grabs her jacket and heads for the front door; the manager calling in his backup cashier and not being any the wiser; she had saved his job.

"Oh Danny…you gotta hurry," she whispers as she looks into the night with a feeling of dread. She knows that once Jamie's tended to, either at home or in the hospital; Danny would want only on thing – revenge. "That's what Sonny wants!" She hisses softly. "Damn him! Danny…"

XXXXXXXX

"Jamie…pick up…Jamie? Jamie!" Danny half shouts into the phone as the cab nears the bowling alley. "Jamie is that you?"

_"Danny…heading…home. Please…hurry. I'm so…sorry."_

"Jamie…oh god what…hey step on it!" Danny shouts at the cabbie. "Jamie…how bad is it?"

_"I'm…sorry…  
_

"No don't be. Is it deep?"

_"Just…hurry."_

"If it's serious you have to get to a hos…"

_"We have no…."_

"Screw the insurance!" Danny shouts again, the cabbie looking at him in the rear view mirror as he holds up his hand in surrender. "Jamie…how bad is it? Tell me the truth," Danny demands in desperation.

_"Not…that deep. I swear…"_

"Where are you now?"

_"I'm…going home. It's just to my…right side but it…oh god it hurts. Pick up…a bigger first aid…kit. Please…hurry!"_

Danny thinks about trying to call Linda but knows that if indeed this was Sonny's handiwork then Linda could be in danger just as much as Jamie and that wasn't fair to either of them. _YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! _Danny's mind yells as he tells the cabbie to stop near the small drugstore just by their apartment.

"Thanks," he mutters as he tosses a few dollars at the cabbie and then races into the drugstore, not taking note of the distinct car parked outside. _Side….stabbed in the side….not deep…just hurts…hurry! _Danny's frame freezes for a few tormented seconds as he's taken back in time to a moment that he was forced to tend to his little brother without the help of medical aid.

_'Fix him up!'_

_'Father, this cut is deep. He needs to go to a hospital!'_

_'You have a first aid kit. Clean the damn wound and bandage it up. He's not going anywhere! DO IT NOW!'_

But a few seconds later, Danny's frame jerks back to life and he's able to hurry toward a clerk and ask for first aid kits. He heads for the row and then drops to his knees to look at the bags, their contents and then the price. He looks at the larger one and cringes as he knows he won't have enough funds for it; the items inside being more desirable than the standard. For a few seconds he ponders actually trying to take out a few things from the larger kit and putting them into the smaller kit. That is until a friendly voice instantly renders that ill-fated plan moot.

"Danny?"

_Oh damn…not now, _Danny's mind cringes as he looks up and offers Officer Renzulli a weak smile. "Hey…"

"Tony…from the gun range the other week."

"Tony right…hey man good memory."

"It's a cop thing," Renzulli smirks. "So…what's going on?" Renzulli motions to the first aid kits slightly disorganized a few inches from Danny's hands.

"This um…" _you can't steal now…you can't! _"Emergency preparedness you know? They told us about it at school but…damn I didn't think these things cost so much."

"You need a couple of bucks?" Renzulli offers with a friendly smile.

In that moment Danny's heart sinks. He had justified to himself that stealing to help save his brother's life was worth the risk and the crime; becoming the no good loser his father said he would. But now…now a helping hand was offered and as much as he knows he hates charity, loathes it, he couldn't say no. This was the route destiny was offering to keep him honest. Could he really say no? _Jamie needs this…take it!_

"I uh…" Danny nervously stammers. "I hate to take a loan but um…I can't."

"Come on I know where you work," Renzulli smirks as he pulls his wallet. "How much?"

"Ten but uh…" Danny stammers once more as Renzulli pulls the lone bill and hands it to him.

"You sure that's it?"

"Yeah I am," Danny half whispers as he offers him a heavy frown. "This means…a lot thank you."

"Hey you got it. I know George only hires _honest _workers," Renzulli refers to Danny's employer at the gun range; Danny's mind inwardly cringing at the fact that he for a second contemplated stealing and discarding that title. "I hope you don't have to use that."

"Yeah…me too," Danny replies weakly, cursing himself for having such desperate moment. But having to steal the necessities of life just to sustain their life wasn't something uncommon to them either; at least in the past. "Thanks again. I'll see you on the weekend."

"You got it. Take care Danny."

Danny wastes no time in gathering up the larger first aid kit and rushing toward the cashier, shoving the money into her hands and then literally racing away from the building at top speed; Jamie's tormented pleas for help calling to him to hurry. And much like Linda's silent prediction, he tells himself as soon as Jamie was tended to, Sonny was going to endure the beating of his life. He wouldn't care if it landed him a night in jail; it would be worth it. _Think it through…_his mind tries to reason. But reason wasn't listening – vengeance was.

Danny reaches his apartment and literally busts through the door, his eyes frantically scanning their quiet apartment and then fixing on the light in the bathroom. "Jamie!" He shouts as he slams the door shut, not fully closing it, and hurries toward the light. "Oh god…" Danny gasps as he sees Jamie sitting in the empty bathtub with a small, blood soaked facecloth pressed up tightly against this side.

"Danny…" Jamie looks up weakly. "I'm so…sorry."

"No don't be…that son of a bi…okay hold on…" Danny's lips stammer as he puts the first aid kit down on the table, his hands shaking so much that he can only curse himself for not being able to open the zipper. "OPEN DAMN IT!" He shouts as he nearly busts the zipper keeping the poor first aid kit in tact.

"Danny…it's not that bad," Jamie tries as Danny turns to him in misery.

"He did this because I went to talk to Trixie right?"

"Danny…"

"RIGHT?" Danny shouts and then quickly recants as Jamie nods and his eyes flood with remorse. "This…is not your fault," Danny reminds him as he takes off his jacket and then gently places it behind Jamie's trembling bare shoulders. Not caring about pulling on a pair of gloves, Danny locks eyes with his brother and growls. "I need to look at the cut okay?"

"Okay," Jamie whispers sadly as his hand rests on Danny's and gives it a small squeeze, a few tears escaping the corners of his eyes. "I'm…sorry."

"This…isn't your fault. Sonny is…damn I hate that bastard!" Danny hisses as he leans in closer. "Jamie I hafta see that okay?"

"Okay," Jamie resigns as he pulls his hand back and allows Danny to gently peel away the bloody facecloth.

Danny can only curse as he realizes the depth of the wound and knows his brother will need stitches. "Okay…uh…hold on a sec," he looks at his phone and realizes that he didn't take Linda's cell number; his mind telling him to call her and get advice on how to do a stitch.

"Do I need…stitches?"

"I just need to see what the stupid kit has…hold on," Danny tells Jamie as he tosses the bloody facecloth into the garbage and hands his brother another small clean one, telling himself they'd pick up extra at the bargain bin the next day. He fishes around in the bag for a stitch kit and can only curse when he realizes there isn't one.

"We need….to go to the ER."

"We have no insurance," Danny grumbles as he contemplates going to a walk in medical clinic. But there they would have to pay and if it was for the shot and the stitches, it would be expensive. "For the hospital, we need insurance or you'd need a parent to sign as you're under age and I…no…we'll just patch it up and go to the walk in clinic a few blocks down."

"Danny…"

"I know and that means…look we'll make it work okay? If we have to dip into savings then…"

"You're saving that money for your academy entrance fees."

"Your life is more valuable than some stupid school!" Danny hisses as he looks at Jamie in anger but then instantly softens when Jamie's face morphs into one of misery. "I'm sorry," Danny whispers. "You're all I have kid…I can't lose you okay? Not to an ass like Sonny Malvesky…not to anyone. Damn he…he set me up."

"What happened with Trixie?" Jamie inquires weakly.

"I don't know and right now…I'm sure she's laughing with Sonny and his damn cohorts! Including Amber…damn bitch stabbed me in the back!"

"She…stabbed me…or Sonny did," Jamie tries as Danny looks at him with a small scowl. "Sorry."

"Okay…I'm going to clean this up and…here hold on…"

"OW!" Jamie gasps as Danny pulls back.

"What?"

"That…I think there might be…Danny that hurt."

"Damn, maybe a piece of your shirt is stuck in there?" Danny asks as Jamie nods. "Okay…I know this will hurt but…"

"Ahhhh," Jamie tries to bite down another gasp as Danny's hands apply some pressure with a clean dressing.

"Oh god I'm so sorry," Danny whispers in misery as his own eyes water. "I uh…Jamie…I don't know what…"

"Yes you do. You…can fix me up…Danny, I know you can," Jamie reminds him tenderly. "Please?"

Danny spies the blood smears on Jamie's smooth and pale chest and feels his own heart starting to ache and his mind race. But he tells himself he wasn't going to let Sonny win! They beat their father and they'd beat this bastard at his own game. "Okay…I know this is gonna hurt but um…you're brave okay? You're one of the bravest guys I know and I just…I can't lose you okay?" Danny's voice breaks as he reaches for a few large bandages. "I know this is gonna hurt and I'm so sorry…oh god I'm so sorry…this…this is all my fault."

"Danny…"

"No, this…is because of me!" Danny states firmly as he presses down once more with a fresh bandage, completely covering the thick padding. "Sonny won't get away with this," he vows in an undertone.

"Danny, no," Jamie begs as his bloody hand rests on Danny's, forcing him to pause his actions for a few minutes. "He…he wants that."

"Can't get away with this!" Danny hisses as Jamie looks up in dread. "He can't…he won't! I don't care what happens to me but…"

"I do," Jamie offers in haste. "You can't leave me alone in this world Danny," Jamie stammers in torment. "I can't make it without you. Please…he wants this. He knows you'll come after him! Please…don't let him win. Please?" Jamie begs as his eyes water once more.

"Ah kid…" Danny groans as he reaches for a Kleenex and gently dabs his eyes. "Okay we gotta get you…"

"Promise me first!" Jamie half shouts as Danny looks down in surprise. "Please Danny…you've never broken a promise to me yet…you promise me you won't go after him because of this and I'll believe you. Please Danny…please promise me," he begs in misery. Danny sees the fresh tears form and feels his heart instantly shatter into a thousand pieces. "Please."

"I can't…Jamie I can't," Danny tries to explain. "He needs to be taught a lesson and if he's done something so bad that he'll resort to this to keep it covered I can't just…look away. I can't."

"Danny…"

"Okay we gotta get you to the doctor," Danny states as he slowly stands up and then reaches down to help Jamie stand up. "Slow okay? You don't want to get dizzy."

"Ahhhhh!" Jamie huffs as his side screams out in pain as his legs extend. "I'm…okay," he tries to assure Danny as Danny looks at him in remorse.

"Just, take it slow okay? And keep pressure on that wound!" Danny instructs as he helps Jamie slip his right arm into his own jacket and then zips it up; his left arm inside holding his wounded side. "Is that okay?"

"Yes. Let's just get going."

"Okay we gotta get…" is all Danny manages before a knock is heard at the door. "Oh damn no," Danny whispers as he looks at Jamie in dread. "He found us!"

"Jamie?"

But it wasn't a voice they were expecting to hear; in fact it was the last person – ever – they expected to come to their aid.

"Jamie, are you in there?"

"What the hell? That's Henry Reagan!" Danny hisses in an angry whisper. "How the hell does he know where we live?"

"I don't…know…I…oh no…" Jamie's voice rattles off before he looks up in haste. "Erin."

"What? Erin….what…Reagan? What about Erin Reagan?"

"She was at the bowling alley tonight…with some friends. Maybe Linda told her?"

"Linda…no she…she wouldn't," Danny shakes his head wondering if the girl he was falling in love with had betrayed him also. "She promised."

"At least…it's not Sonny," Jamie half smirks as a more determined knock is heard.

"Jamie, please open the door. Erin said you were injured and didn't seek medical treatment," Henry tells them loudly as they both stand fixed in place in the middle of their living space.

"Don't make a sound and maybe they'll think we already left," Danny whispers.

And for a few seconds the ploy works…Danny looking at Jamie and giving him a nod of relief. But that relief is only a few seconds long as both of them feel their world starting to cave in as the door handle starts to slowly turn; Danny realizing he hadn't closed the door all the way.

"Jamie?" Henry calls out once more as Danny gestures with his head for them to get to the fire escape. "The door's open and I'm going to come in okay?"

"Just take a deep breath and…" Danny whispers.

"Jamie!" Henry's voice exclaims as he pushes the door open; both boys freezing just as they reach the open window to escape into the night. "Wait a second!"

Danny turns to see Frank enter behind his father and holds up his hand for them to stop. "You can't just barge in here!" Danny warns with a growl.

"Get away from him!" Henry demands.

"You stay back!" Danny warns angrily as Henry stops his advance. "You come near him and I'll…you just stop!"

"Who are you?" Henry looks at Danny with a somewhat cross expression.

"His brother," Frank offers in a low tone as Henry looks at Frank, Danny's eyes slightly widening. "Am I right?"

"Look you two have no business…"

"Did you do this to him?" Henry inquires.

"NO!" Jamie half shouts as he realizes that he might be taken away from Danny. "He's my brother. He'd…never hurt me," Jamie tells them tearfully. "Never."

"Where's your father?" Henry asks in haste.

"Working, look we got this…"

"Erin said you were stabbed Jamie, is that correct?"

"We don't need your help."

"Son, let me call your father," Frank entreats warmly. Danny feels his eyes wanting to water but he knows what danger the Reagan's pose and now that nightmare of Jamie being taken away for good was in danger of coming true. If they were to reopen Jamie's file and place him in the foster system, even for a year just to have a legal guardian their real father would find them and they'd both be dead.

"I already have," Danny lies. "Look you can't just barge in here like this."

"We only want to help," Henry stammers as he looks at Jamie's weak expression. "Please?"

"No," Danny answers firmly as Jamie's lips bite back a heavy wince; a facial expression very visible to all.

"For your brother's sake let us help you. We can meet him at the hospital," Frank entreats once more as he takes a step closer; Danny's arms pulling Jamie out of the fire escape.

"Hold on a second there," Henry states in haste. "We only what's best for the boy."

"How'd you find us?"

"Erin followed Jamie here and then called us," Frank answers in truth. "She only wanted to help."

"She needs to mind her own damn business! It's not bad and we have this covered," Danny implores as his mind is thankful that he got the new apartment; reminding him that they'd be moving the very next day. "Please…"

"I can't just leave you two here. Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"Stop asking questions!" Danny shouts as Jamie sags in his grasp. "Please…just leave us alone."

"Either you let us help you now or we'll just wait downstairs," Henry tells Danny stubbornly.

"Why the hell do you care?" Danny spits as Frank looks at Danny in surprise. "We don't need anyone so just…please just go."

"We care about helping good people in need," Frank tells Danny plainly.

"You know nothing about us. Look that's not…just go."

Jamie's frame in the meantime had started to sag a bit further into Danny's grasp so much so that he slightly stumbles and starts to fall to the ground; his lips crying in pain as a few drops of fresh blood finally seep through the padding and sail toward the floor; landing with in a crimson 'splat'. Unable to see the young man in such distress, Henry rushes in to help; Danny shouting at him to get back and Frank trying to diffuse the tense situation.

Henry tries to take Jamie and pull him clear so that he could carry him down to his car, Danny, however, taking another arm and pulling Jamie the other way.

"You're hurting him!"

"Then let go!" Danny argues back as Frank takes a step closer.

"He needs help!"

"He's my responsibility!"

Frank bends down to see Jamie's wound; Danny looking up and seeing Frank's gun in his holster only a few feet away. In that moment, rash actions push clear thinking out of the way; his hands reaching up and grabbing the gun. Fate smiles evilly as it offers a new path – a more dangerous one than the one destiny offered earlier. The two fates battling it out for Jamie's life.

"Danny…"

"Back off!" Danny shouts as two faces look up in shock; one in horror.

"Danny….no…" Jamie whispers in dread as his watery eyes widen.

"I said…get away from him!" Danny shouts as he points the gun at Frank and Henry; desperation clearly painted all over his face. "Back away…NOW!"

Time seems to slow to a dead standstill – literally, as silence descends upon the small apartment space. Panic and fear start to take hold and cloud Danny's thinking – offering him only one way out. But that way could mean his own demise and the loss of his beloved brother forever. Would he take it? Damning them both?

"Danny," Frank starts in a calm tone. "Please…put the gun down."

"No."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no…Sonny what a mess you've created! *muwhahaha* lots of emotional angst in this, but a few key appearances from everyone yay! Did you like the lead up to the stabbing? Will trixie actually help Danny in the long run or are her days also numbered? Or is she a backstabber like Amber? Renzulli also showed up, helping to keep Danny honest. Hope you liked him in there also. Erin's instincts brought in her family (hope that was a bit of a surprise for you all). But it looks like both boys are finally caught up in their web of lies…or are they? How will they get out of this? Can Mitch help them or is it too late for our boys? Will the truth come out? Part? None? Will Danny still go after Sonny and create even more trouble? Would love your thoughts on all this, so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. An Unexpected Detour

**Title: The Guardian  
****Chapter 11 – An Unexpected Detour **

**A/N: **Dang you guys are amazing! Haha yup you energized us to write faster for you all so another day early! Thanks so much and please do enjoy this update!

* * *

"Danny…" Jamie whispers in torment as his strength starts to fail him. He looks up at Danny in desperation; Danny's face fixed on Frank Reagan.

"Danny, listen to me," Frank starts in a pleading tone.

"No…just…stay there!" Danny shouts as he slowly backs them toward the fire escape, his arm starting to falter. His mind starts to race as he remembers what Jamie told him about Sonny's threat. _'You tell the cops and you're both dead…kid I am the cops!' _He was with Trixie was she now in danger? Linda called him…she identified Sonny as the one who stabbed Jamie. Did Sonny know she saw him? Was she now in danger also? _'You can never trust the police Daniel! They'll never side with loser punks like you!' _He remembers yelling at his father that not all cops were bad. But they had been proven wrong and most were on their father's side; guys just like Sonny all their lives. Were the Reagan's the same?

"Danny," Frank's voice snaps Danny back to reality. Frank's eyes fix on Danny's expression, seeing the pure desperation in his eyes – not anger but panic and fear and he knows he only wants what's best for his brother. But what was he so afraid of? His father? Was their father the abusive parent Henry suspected? Or something else?

"You're not taking him from me!"

"Danny…help me," Jamie begs as his body starts to sag further; Danny's eyes frantically darting between Jamie's failing frame and the two faces a few meters away.

"Please…leave us alone."

"Are you afraid of your father?" Frank asks. He notices Danny's jaw instantly harden and his hand slightly flinch; his unspoken words and actions saying more than any of them expected.

"We just want to get him to the hospital," Henry tells them.

"We have no…insurance."

"Jamie!" Danny hisses as his arm raises once more.

_Money? Money's the real issue?_ Both Frank and Henry look at the boys in surprise.

"Danny, right now the safety on that gun is still on. You drop it now and nothing happens. I give you my word."

"Danny…you can't…go to…jail." Jamie whispers.

"Your word…" Danny nervously offers as his mind races between Jamie's soft tormented cries and Frank's soft pleading tone. "It means nothing!"

"He needs help," Henry pleads as Jamie starts to sag further.

"I don't want…I'm sorry I just…" Danny's arm slowly falls back to his side.

"Danny, I know you want what's best for your brother. So do we," Frank starts as he takes a step closer. "The best thing you can do right now is put down that gun. You put down that gun and we pretend this didn't happen."

"Danny…please," Jamie begs in torment once more.

"I have to help him…me!"

"We can he…"

"We don't need your help and we don't need charity!" Danny shouts as his arm falls back to his side. "Please…just let us go and get…some help…on our own."

"You put down that gun and we'll grant you your wish."

"Francis?" Henry asks in shock.

"You heard the young man. We all want what's best for Jamie. Right now that means getting Jamie to the hospital any way we can and if Danny has a better plan then we have to let him follow it," Frank concludes as Danny stares at him with his mouth slightly agape. _He's not going to force me? I know he has a spare side arm…why…why won't he use it? Does he really want to help? Or just get me to lower the gun and arrest me? What…damn!_

"Danny…please," Jamie begs once more as he finally sags to Danny's waist, his lips uttering an anguished cry; Danny's heart unable to take it any longer. Danny's hands quickly react, the gun being dropped as his arms wrap around Jamie's frame and hoist him back up. Frank quickly steps up and takes his gun back, Danny pulling Jamie back as Frank offers a sympathetic expression.

"Danny I give you my word that…"

"Your word means nothing!" Danny shouts as he looks at Frank in contempt. "I know who you let into your inner circle!"

"What do you mean?"

"Danny…." Jamie whispers in torment.

"Whatever is going on, it has to wait," Henry says firmly. "That boy needs help _now_."

"We'll…take a cab and get to…"

"I give you my word that we'll take you to the hospital and wait until your father gets there."

"If you need to borrow…."

"No! We don't need anything!" Danny shouts as Jamie's breathing starts to shallow; mostly from the anxiety of the situation more so than from the actual wound. "Please just let us get there on our own."

"We're…used to this…"

"Where's your mother, son?" Frank inquires.

"We don't…have one."

"Jamie!" Danny lightly growls as Jamie's lips cry out once more as he finally sags to the floor. "Jamie!" Danny's voice exclaims but this time with a horrified expression. His eyes water as he looks at his brother's pale expression, his arms trembling almost too much to pick him up. But at the same moment that a single tear escapes his eye and slowly slides down his face, Frank's arms pick up Jamie and he locks eyes with Danny for a few seconds.

"Trust me," Frank whispers as Danny can only numbly nod in compliance; Jamie being carefully cradled in his protective grasp. But as soon as Frank turns and heads out of the room; Danny's mind zooms back in time and all he hears is his father's mocking voice telling him he'll never see his brother again.

"Hey! Give him back!" Danny shouts as he rushes after Frank and tugs on his arm.

"We're all going," Henry tells Danny as he nods his head, hoping Danny will agree. "He's in good hands. I promise we only want to help."

"I can't lose him," Danny whispers in misery. "I can't."

"You won't. But he needs some real medical attention and we'll make sure he gets it tonight. Come with me. We'll wait at the hospital for your father. We just want to help."

Danny hears Jamie's soft beg as he's taken out of the door and Danny wastes no time in rushing after him, his fingers fumbling with his phone to send a message to Mitch. _Damn he better be available. _

"Did you get a hold of your father?" Henry asks as they reach Frank's car; Jamie looking up at Danny with a miserable stare.

"He's working…I sent a text. Sometimes it's not on…" Danny lies as he reaches out for Jamie's hand. "I'll hold him in the back."

"Danny…" Henry starts in a scolding tone.

"No!" Danny huffs as Frank nods to his father.

"He's his guardian right now pop," Frank says softly as he hands Jamie's trembling frame to Danny as he settles in the back.

"Jamie…" Danny whispers as his cheek rests against Jamie's clammy forehead. "Oh god I'm so sorry…" he whispers as he carefully cradles his brother's frame in his grasp.

"It hurts Danny," Jamie's soft cries break three hearts in seconds.

"I know but it's going to be okay. I promise, okay?" Danny states as he looks up to see Frank and Henry exchange glances in the front seat. "I texted Mitch," Danny whispers so only Jamie can hear. "We'll figure this out just hang on okay? I can't lose you."

They reach the hospital and Frank parks in the emergency lot beside the entrance and helps Danny get Jamie out of the backseat; Frank holding him firmly in his grasp as they hurry into the ER entrance.

"Chief Reagan?" One of the nurses exclaims as he nears the triage desk.

"Is Sydney in?"

"Room 3. I'll page him."

"Thank you."

"Wait…where are…hey hold on," Danny tugs on Frank's arm as Henry tries to dislodge him.

"He's taking Jamie to a treatment room. We'll wait outside."

"I have to be in there with him," Danny looks at Henry in frustration.

"Come with me Danny," Frank entreats as he carries Jamie's nearly limp frame to the private examination room. Danny's eyes dart nervously around the ER treatment area; his mind hearing his own cries when he was being treated by a kind doctor after his father had broken his arm.

Danny watches Frank gently lay Jamie's frame down on the small table, Jamie looking up at Danny in panic.

"It's going to be okay," Danny whispers as the strange doctor enters.

"Danny!" Jamie lightly gasps as his hand reaches out for Danny's.

"I'm not leaving my brother," Danny tells the doctor firmly.

"You can stay but I need to examine him," the older man states in a kind tone.

"We'll wait out here."

"Thanks you can go," Danny retorts abruptly; the doctor looking at him in shock before looking at Frank who gives him a look that says not to worry about it. Danny looks at Frank and instantly his expression softens. "I'm sorry."

"We'll wait outside," Frank gestures to his father to leave the examining area.

"I'm Dr. Sydney Adams, Frank's a personal friend. You two must be special for him."

"My brother's been stabbed in the right side. He just needs to be stitched up and then we can go."

"Does he have any medical allergies?"

"No. He's um…he's strong and…can you help him?"

"Of course I can," Dr. Adams offers Danny a warm smile as he carefully unzips Danny's jacket and then pulls Jamie's hand away from his bloody side. "It's okay son I have…"

"His name is Jamie."

"Jamie," Dr. Adams smiles down at Jamie's placid expression. "I'm just going to take a look in the wound okay? See if anything has been left inside and then I'll see if anything else has been punctured. If not then I can clean it and give you a shot and…"

"A shot. Is that um…" Danny's voice breaks as he looks at Jamie's weak expression.

"The cut looks like it was made with a small knife; serrated on one side. If that's the case the blade might not have been clean and if I don't give him a tetanus shot he could get an infection inside and that could be even worse. It'll be okay."

"Just…please make him better," Danny begs as he looks at Jamie's tormented expression. "Hold my hand," Danny offers as Dr. Adams starts to examine Jamie's wound.

"Danny….ah!" Jamie gasps as his hand curls tightly around Danny's. Danny closing his fist to keep Jamie's hand safe in his.

"I got you," Danny tells him firmly. "I'm not going anywhere okay? Nowhere."

"Promise," Jamie begs in misery.

"I promise."

Outside the closed curtain, Frank looks at Henry as they listen to the tormented discussion behind the curtain.

"Jamie ever mention a brother?" Frank asks in an undertone.

"Nothing," Henry groans as he looks at his son in concern. "I might have had this pegged wrong."

"How so?"

"I thought it was abuse but it maybe…did you see their apartment? They have nothing. Jamie said the same thing to Erin…that it was embarrassing they didn't have much. Maybe it was just that he didn't want to talk about his life because he has…nothing?"

"But there's something else, what?" Frank presses.

"Maybe not."

"I know that look," Frank tells his father.

"I don't know. Something, but I can't peg it. Maybe this father is a step-father. No mention of a mother and I'm afraid to push the issue. A lot of kids hate their step-parents. Could be why they have been so coy," Henry muses. "And I never asked about siblings. But still…something's off. What about that comment he said to you? Your inner circle? What's that about?"

"I don't know," Frank sighs as he shoves his hands in his pockets and turns back toward the small examination room. "When I ran into him at the academy he was angry with one of our new candidates. Cursed his name but wouldn't tell me who or what it was all about."

"That's why you asked if I had a look at the candidates?" Henry asks. "What's going on Francis?"

"I don't know but that young man is scared of losing more than his brother," Frank states with a heavy frown. "He took my gun…not to hurt us but to keep us away. Keep them together. Keep them…safe."

"From what? Us? We only wanted to help."

"They didn't know that," Frank reminds his father. "Something's going on."

"We can't just turn our backs on them Francis," Henry states firmly.

"We won't," Frank promises as he looks up at the clock. "We need to find something before something more happens to them."

"You okay?" Danny asks Jamie as Dr. Adams starts to clean Jamie's wound; the slim tweezers having pulled a piece of fabric from inside the wound cavity; an object that would have caused an infection for sure.

"Okay, all cleaned up. Jamie are you doing okay?"

"Yes…fine," Jamie whispers as his hands clutch Danny's. Danny watches as Dr. Adams applies a topical freezing cream to the area and then starts to stitch up Jamie's side. Danny pulls away and heads for the sink, taking a few paper towels and then gently cleaning most of the visible blood smears on Jamie's skin as Jamie looks up with soft, sad eyes.

"It's gonna be okay," Danny assures him as Jamie gives him a soft nod.

"What about the bi…" Jamie starts as Danny's finger gently pushes against his lips.

"It's gonna…be okay," Danny reminds Jamie as he cleans his face. "We'll do the rest at home."

"Just the shot and some paperwork and then…"

"Paperwork…right," Danny looks up with a heavy sigh as he rubs his face. "We have to lie and…" Danny pauses as he watches the doctor leave and then watches Frank enter, Henry right behind him.

"How's our boy?" Henry looks at Jamie in concern as his hands gently push Jamie's arm aside to examine the wound.

"I'm fine…thank you," Jamie replies meekly as he gives Henry a tender smile and then zips up his jacket.

"You boys need a ride back home?"

"No thank you," Danny quickly replies as Dr. Adams returns.

"Danny, can I have a word please," Frank requests as Jamie looks at Danny in concern. "He'll be right back Jamie. It's okay," Frank assures him as Henry hangs back to talk to Jamie.

Danny follows Frank outside the curtain, his eyes nervously darting around for Mitch. "Danny, do you know who stabbed your brother?"

"No it um…it was a mugging," Danny replies; hating the fact that he has to lie to a man he respects. But he knows that if Sonny was to get more heat on him then they'd be in for even more trouble than they already were.

"Danny if you know something you need to tell me son."

"I um…I got this okay?"

"Your brother was hurt pretty bad but it wasn't as serious as it could have been right? What happens next time?"

"There won't be a next time!" Danny hisses. "Look you already saw the crappy place we live. Go back to…to your suburban palace and forget about us!" Danny turns around to leave; Frank's hand reaching out to pull Danny back.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Danny argues back.

"Who's threatening you Danny? I can offer you protection."

"No…" Danny replies in a soft tormented huff as he pulls his arm free, "you can't."

"No one is above the law Danny."

"Thank you for your help tonight Chief Reagan. I really do appreciate it. But I've this okay? I'll take care of this."

"What about Jamie?" Frank implores.

"I'm all he has. I'll take care of him, not you!"

"And what if something happens to you Danny? What happens to Jamie? You need to do the right thing for Jamie's sake."

"I am."

"Are you afraid of your step father?"

"Look I got this okay? It's…"

"I can see you're scared. I want to help you," Frank begs. "Please Danny…tell me who did this? Who are you afraid of? Tell me and I can protect you."

Danny looks at Frank's genuine pleading expression and frowns. For a second he contemplates telling Frank everything but knows that Sonny also has someone on the inside of the academy pulling the strings for him; someone who helped him get in and that person would have to report to Frank or at least come under his radar. If there was someone crooked on the inside, then why didn't Frank fire him? _Maybe he wants to see what I know and then make me disappear? I can't trust him…not yet…I need something on Sonny. Something solid. Damn that bastard!_

"It was a mugging. Thanks again for the help. Please we got this now okay?" Danny states as his phone buzzes.

"Okay," Frank resigns with a heavy sigh.

Danny quickly pulls it and, although it's only a text, pretends he's actually on a call. "Hey _dad_," Danny looks at Frank before he pulls away. "Yeah he's okay now…" his voice dies down to a whisper as he heads back into the curtain and Henry exits.

"I know that look Francis," Henry tells Frank in concern. "It's not good."

"No pop…it's not. I'm afraid this is a lot deeper than some mere money issues."

"What did he say?"

"He's afraid of someone but he won't say who. He knows who did this and I'm willing to bet it was more than a mere mugging."

"You think it was his step father?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't," Frank sighs heavily. "What did Jamie say?"

"Same thing," Henry sighs heavily. "It was a mugging and they'll be just fine. What can we do?"

"We can't give up. Something drew us to these two young men and we can't turn our backs on them now," Frank assures his father.

"Okay…where do we start?"

"I think I know."

Danny puts his phone away; his jaw tight and his mind racing as to what to do now. Mitch was busy…he couldn't make it in time and Danny was just praying that the Reagan's would be gone as soon as he helps Jamie zip his jacket all the way up.

"Hey look at me," Danny tells Jamie in a low tone. "How are you feeling after all that?"

"Scared and tired," Jamie answers in a small voice as he looks up at Danny in sorrow.

"I'm sorry," Danny whispers as he pulls Jamie close and offers him a warm hug. "I know you're scared. I am too. When I saw you in the bathtub…damn I was so scared. But we've been through hell before and we can do it again," Danny pulls back as Jamie's face lifts. "You know we can't trust anyone."

"The Reagan's helped us."

"And we thanked them. Now I got this okay?"

"Danny what if so…"

"No names," Danny whispers. "Here's the plan. We are going to go home tonight and get you some rest okay? We'll talk about everything else at home."

"We can't go back home," Jamie whispers as he looks up at Danny in a panic.

"We'll be okay."

"Danny!"

"We'll be fine. We don't need them. Let's go home," Danny whispers as he helps Jamie to his feet, holding him a few seconds as he steadies himself on his feet before daring to venture out of the examination room. In addition to worrying about Sonny, Linda, the Reagans and Trixie's life, he now also had to worry about coming up with an extra nearly four hundred dollars to pay for his own misgivings that caused his beloved brother pain.

Danny pulls back the curtain and sees both Reagan men waiting for them. "He's okay. Just tired. I'm gonna take him home. So um…sorry about earlier."

"Danny you were scared earlier," Frank tries to justify. "But even under pressure knew your objective and stuck to it. That's the mark of a good cop," Frank praises; Danny looking at him in shock.

"Uh…thanks," Danny replies weakly.

"Why don't you come and wait at our home until your father can pick you up?" Henry suggests with a friendly smile.

"At your place? Why?" Danny asks in haste; Frank once again noticing how fast they bristle when help is offered.

"Why are you afraid of help Danny? It's not charity. It's genuine help."

"We don't need help," Danny insists as he turns and heads for the exit doors; Jamie offering a small wave and thank you to both Henry and Frank who can only stand in silence and watch the two young men walk away.

"Francis?"

"Forcing them will only make them back off further. What could we do?"

"We can't just let them go," Henry insists as they follow at a discreet distance. "Look they're…damn the poor kid's just been stabbed and they're taking the bus home?"

"We offered," Frank huffs as they both get into Frank's car and then slowly follow the bus on the way back to their divvy apartment.

"We weren't going to judge them."

"Suburban palace? They probably have been judged all their lives," Frank states sourly. "They both have so much to offer and so much to lose."

"I can't just do nothing," Henry grumbles. "I'm gonna look into their father a bit more."

"And I better check into my inner circle."

"Whatever the hell that means," Henry retorts as Frank shrugs. Frank stops his car a few lengths down as they watch both boys get off the bus and slowly head inside; Danny's head darting around to see if they were being watched or followed. "They're scared."

"I know," Frank replies in a soft whisper as they disappear into their apartment building.

"Gonna be a sleepless night tonight."

"For all of us."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay…you're okay now. Alright just take it easy okay," Danny tells Jamie as he helps him ease down on the edge of their bed.

"I'm not gonna break Danny. I can do some stuff on my own," Jamie tells Danny with a small huff. "I tried to call for help. I did."

"Did Linda see Sonny stab you?"

"She asked him what he was doing and then he left and she saw the blood," Jamie recalls sadly. "Danny, I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault. This is Sonny's! He will pay for this!" Danny hisses as he goes to stand up; Jamie's hand reaching out to pull him back down.

"I can't lose you Danny. Sonny wants that. He wants you to come after him."

"I know," Danny huffs as he slumps down beside Jamie and pulls him close. "What did Henry Reagan talk about?"

"He asked me who did it. I told him it was a mugging. Then he asked when our father was coming and I said you were talking to him about that and it was okay. Then he asked again who did it and said he could help us. Danny…"

"Jamie I know it seems they mean well but…but Frank Reagan knows all the candidates and that includes Sonny. Maybe he's protecting him."

"He wouldn't protect a jerk like Sonny," Jamie protests; not telling Danny that Henry had given him his personal cell number to use in the case of emergencies.

"He might. Sonny is willing to hurt, even kill to protect a big secret. Linda…I gotta call her a bit later and…damn I can't believe he'd do this," Danny growls as he looks at some dried blood on Jamie's neck. "If Frank Reagan is in on this then I need hard evidence. Trixie…she was going to…damn she might have played me like Amber did tonight…or she might be dead."

"What happens come Monday, Danny?"

"We just gotta worry about tomorrow. Okay now stand up and…you okay to have a shower on your own?"

"Danny…." Jamie groans

"No I meant are you dizzy or anything?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Okay I'm gonna put some plastic wrap around that with duct tape okay? Keep it dry so we don't have to pay to get it redone," Danny instructs as he unzips the jacket and then looks at Jamie's side. Dr. Adams had cleaned away most of the dried blood; the rest would come off in the shower. "You were so brave tonight Jamie."

"I wish we could trust the Reagan's."

"Jamie I…"

"Maybe dad was wrong…maybe not all cops are bad. They did keep their word right? They didn't arrest you either."

"I know," Danny sighs as he gently wraps Jamie's side to keep it dry. "I want to believe them also kid I really do. Would be pretty great to have someone like Frank Reagan on your side when you're taking on a creep like Sonny Malvesky. But I don't know okay? I just…I don't know. Come on now…have that shower and then you need to rest. It's late and you look like hell," Danny lightly quips as he gives Jamie another warm hug. "I can't lose you Jamie. I can't. Not after all we've been through."

"Maybe we should move neighborhoods?"

"I want to also but we'll get outta this place first and then use the front street to change our path a bit. It'll be okay. I promise. Now go have your shower."

Jamie gives Danny a firm nod, gathers up his clean pajamas and heads for the bathroom; Danny watching in concern. Jamie closes the door and Danny utters an angry but whispered curse into the air. But he wastes no time in pulling their duffle bags out of the closet and getting to work, packing up all their stuff. Tomorrow he'd take the first of their things to their new place, leave Jamie there and then come back for the rest; the rest of the day would be spent just taking it easy – especially Jamie.

About half hour later, Jamie exits the bathroom and spies Danny leaning against the window, leaning against it and looking outside into the night. He slowly makes his way toward his brother and stands beside him; Danny's arm encircling his shoulders and pulling him close.

"We're gonna be okay," Danny whispers as his head rests on Jamie's. "I know it won't be easy but I want you to try to get as much rest as possible okay?"

"Okay. You coming to bed soon?"

"Just gonna pack up a few things okay? Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Danny watches Jamie slowly head for bed and climb in and then roll onto his left; his uninjured side. He can only offer an anguished glance as he recalls the promise he made to Jamie the night they left their hellish nightmare.

_'Promise me Danny. Promise me we'll always be together and you'll never let anyone hurt us again.'_

_'I promise kid.'_

"I promise," Danny whispers as he crawls into bed and pulls Jamie close; afraid if he lets go he'll lose him forever. Just as he closes his eyes and to allows the darkness to envelop him two words escape his mouth and hang in the cool darkness.

"I'm sorry."

XXXXXXXX

As expected Jamie's night was spent in mental torment; his mind offering various versions of his ordeal with Sonny but all with the same ending – his death. Danny had tried his best during the night to soothe his fears but nothing really worked and both of them spent most of the night awake and agitated; until Jamie finally fell asleep. But it wasn't surprising that just before dawn his eyes open; watery and tired, his mind begging for a few more hours of solid rest.

He rolls onto his back and then looks over at Danny's side. Empty.

"Danny?" Jamie calls out softly as he struggles to get upright; his brain racing to get his eyes to focus and his aching body to respond to his commands. His heart starts to painfully race as he realizes that Danny's gone. "Danny!" Jamie calls out with panic, his mind now frantic that Danny has gone after Sonny and he might never see his beloved brother again.

"Danny…" Jamie whispers in misery. "Oh no."

* * *

**A/N:** So where has Danny gone? How did you like the resolution with Danny and the gun? And have Danny and Jamie chased away the Reagan's for good? Will Sonny go after Linda? What secret is he really hiding? How did you like the Danny/Frank interaction and of course the Danny/Jamie stuff? Lots more with the Reagans to come of course! Would love your thoughts on this so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	12. Predators & Prey

**Title: The Guardian  
****Chapter 12 – Predators & Prey**

* * *

Jamie's tired frame seizes as he hears shuffling by the door and reaches for his phone, all prepared to call for help. But just as he's about to push the buttons, his brother's face appears and he instantly relaxes.

"Thought you'd gone after Sonny."

"I thought about it," Danny tells Jamie in truth as he eases himself down on the edge of the bed and looks at Jamie in concern. "I called Linda."

"Is she okay?"

"She was worried also. I forgot to give her my number and she doesn't know where we live."

"You can invite her over."

"I told her to stay away far away from me," Danny huffs.

"What'd she say?" Jamie asks sadly.

Danny looks at Jamie in frustration as his mind thinks back to his early discussion with Linda.

_'Danny, thank god you're both okay. What happens now?'_

_'You need to stay far away from me.'_

_'Danny…'_

_'No! Don't you see? He stabbed my brother and threatened us. He knows you saw him do it. That means he thinks he's untouchable. I won't be responsible for seeing you hurt like that Linda. I won't.'_

_'You need my help. I'm not afraid of Sonny Malvesky.'_

_'I am! I know what he's capable of. Please Linda…please!'_

_'I can't Danny and you know it. I want to help you fight this. I want to help you bring down Sonny.'_

_'I…'_

"She argued and then…I tried to tell her to stay away. It's for her own good!" Danny insists with a huff. "Why are women so damn stubborn? I don't want her hurt."

"You have to tell Frank Reagan."

"Tell him what?" Danny growls as he pulls away from the bed and looks down at Jamie helpless frustration. "Sonny stabbed you in public. Don't you get that? He walked right past Linda, hell she said he even talked to her! He thinks he's untouchable and that means he has some pretty powerful friends in his corner. And one of them could be frank Reagan!"

"What can we do?"

"Ultimately…" Danny's voice trails off as he looks away. "Move," he admits in defeat. "Sonny's won. He hurt you and I know he'll do worse next time," Danny tries to explain as he turns around, gazing in misery at Jamie's expression. "I know you're upset…I am to but who can we trust?"

"There must be someone."

"Frank Reagan is the man at the top. He employs whoever Sonny has backing him. I thought I could get enough leverage to go to Frank's boss but that's Henry Reagan! The whole damn lot of them is probably corrupt!"

"They can't all be bad," Jamie groans as he tries to get up.

"Hey hold on…where are you going?"

"To pee, I'm still allowed to do that right?" Jamie lightly retorts as Danny's face softens into a smirk and he nods and offers his hand to help his brother up.

"Jamie?"

"Just a bit dizzy."

"You're not gonna do much today okay?"

"There has to be someone we can trust," Jamie implores. "What about that nice officer Renzulli who helped you pay for the first aid kit?"

"I cannot take any more chances with innocent people's lives. What if he's in on it?"

"What if he's not?" Jamie argues back as Danny rubs his weary face.

"Just go pee already," Danny lightly teases as he guides Jamie to the bathroom and then closes the door. Danny heads back to their cupboard and pulls it open; his heart instantly sinking at the few edible offerings staring back at him. His eyes water as he thinks back to the second night on their own…

_'Danny what can we eat? I'm hungry?'_

_'I know you are. I am too. I'll get us something…even if I have to steal it I'll never let us go hungry.'_

_'What about staying with Paul?'_

_'We can't trust anyone Jamie, you heard father's threats, you know the cops aren't on our side. They don't care about us, they never will. Come on now, it'll be okay.'_

"I remember the first time the cupboard was empty," Jamie's soft voice is heard, pulling Danny from his tormented thoughts and locking eyes with his brother. "Where are we going to get the money to pay for the medical bill Danny?"

"Jamie…"

"Rent right? But we need that and so that means savings. Your savings for the police academy."

"It's so wrong that you have to worry about stuff like this," Danny sighs as Jamie nears him. "You know I'll figure it out."

"Okay…sure," Jamie replies with a fake tight lipped smile.

"Look I don't know what to do okay? With father it was just…we knew it was him. No matter where the hurt came from we knew it was him. There was none of this outsider crap like with Sonny and his damn minions!" Danny growls as Jamie lightly smirks. "Picturing Sonny as a yellow blob?"

"And Amber."

"Okay here's the plan. Today we are going to have breakfast and then pack up all our things and move. I'll leave you there with the stuff to put away and I'll come back for the rest."

"Good thing we don't have much," Jamie admits somberly. "Think the Reagan's thought less of us?"

"No," Danny answers in truth. "I'm sure they've seen…"

"Poverty before?"

"Yeah. Okay and tonight I'm going back to the club to talk to Trixie."

"Danny no," Jamie quickly grabs Danny's arm to turn him back. "What if Sonny's there waiting?"

"What can I do? Back down? She wanted to tell me something. Maybe…look I just…come on let's eat."

"Still wish we had someone we could trust."

"Yeah kid…me too."

XXXXXXXX

"How's Jamie?" Erin asks as she enters her father's office early Saturday morning.

"He's going to be okay medically," Frank replies in truth as he closes his file.

"What's going on dad? Linda said Jamie was stabbed. Is that true?"

"Did she say who did it?"

"Just some guy who didn't want to pay his bill. Was she lying?"

"I don't know but something's going on with those two boys and she could be protecting them."

"Something bad?"

"Uh huh," Frank nods as Henry enters the quiet room.

"Doesn't anyone sleep around here anymore?" Henry asks with a small grumble.

"Well why should I sleep when you two aren't? So how are we going to help Danny and Jamie?" Erin asks in haste as both men look at each other.

"We?"

"She gets that from you pop," Frank offers with a small smile as Henry smirks and nods in resignation. "I think Danny knows who attacked his brother. Now what are the reasons a witness won't come forward to testify, counselor?"

"He's being blackmailed or threatened," Erin suggests as Frank nods. "Think it's their step-father?" Erin wonders.

"He said Jamie's all he has left."

"It's not a crime to hate your step parents is it?" Erin retorts.

"It might be. I'd like to have a few minutes with him. Erin, where did you say you saw the actor that looked like him perform?"

"What actor?" Frank looks at his father in surprise.

"When we met Ron Smith, Erin said he looked like some local actor she saw. When I was talking to Jamie about his father it wasn't so much fear as…"

"Indifference," Frank interjects as Erin looks at him in wonder but Henry nods from understanding. "They are covering up something big. Something that could hurt them both but I doubt it's their step-father."

"And they think the law is against them," Henry muses.

"Maybe they stole something valuable?"

"Maybe," Frank ponders. "But Danny's actions don't tell me that he's hiding _something_ illegal. He's trying to protect _someone_. My guess is Jamie."

"But project from who?" Erin asks.

"That's what we need to find out," Henry replies firmly. "Erin, I want you to take me to that actor's studio where you saw Ron Smith. I want to know more about this guy. They might not hate him but I think he knows something more than we think."

"And I think I'll pay the academy a visit today," Frank mentions. "Talk to my instructors about their students this term. Danny cursed one of them and then told me it was personal. If it's one of my students I need to know. This could be a bigger issue than a simple threat."

"Okay, but before we go all Sherlock and Watson can we at least eat first?" Erin implores.

"We?" Henry smirks.

XXXXXXXX

"I liked the few raisins we had," Jamie comments after breakfast as he helps Danny pack up their few kitchen items into two cloth bags; one for dishes, pots and utensils and the other for food.

"Yeah you're easy to please," Danny smiles. "Okay remember, no pressure on this side okay? And you are only carrying the light stuff and no fuss."

Danny looks at the two rolled sleeping bags on the bed; the pillows tucked inside. Jamie would carry their two clothing bags as they were lighter but necessary and Danny would bring the food bags and their knapsack of books and shoes; leaving them all with Jamie to slowly put away.

"What do you think they do on the weekends?" Jamie wonders as they exit onto the quiet street in the early morning hours.

"Who?"

"The Reagan's."

"Probably…I don't know. There's just the three of them right? Saw a picture of their house, it's pretty nice. Probably sleep in, have a big breakfast and then…who knows…when you don't have to worry about anything you can do whatever you want."

"Yeah…" Jamie huffs. "Sounds nice."

Danny looks at Jamie with a heavy frown as they near their new apartment, ride up the slow moving elevator to the third floor and then exit into the very quiet hallway. Suddenly they hear two adults starting to argue but having heard that most of their young lives, they press on without much thought.

"Home sweet home," Danny grumbles as he gently dumps the bags onto the floor. "I'll be back soon. Lock this door and don't open unless you hear the code word."

"Okay."

Jamie watches him go and then hurries to lock the door. He looks at the bags on the floor and then gets to work; this apartment almost the exact same layout as the other – only in reverse. It had all the same few kitchen appliances but otherwise was bare; Danny bringing with him the small table and two chairs, their bed and its frame – in pieces and then their sleeping bags.

"Don't tire yourself out too much," Danny warns as he puts the small table and two chairs by the window. "We'll make the bed together."

He brings back the mattress and then the frame; pausing before he makes his last trip to get their two sleeping bags and the bag containing a few other personal items. Danny places the two keys into a small envelope and then tucks it under the landlord's door, picks up his few items and heads for the back exit door.

"Danny!"

Danny freezes in place upon hearing the familiar voice and can only grit his teeth as he slowly turns around. "I thought I told you to stay far away."

"Men telling women what do to is an antiquated notion," Linda retorts.

"A what?" Danny stammers as she nears. "How did you find us?...this place?"

"Demarcus. I told him you gave me the address but I wrote down one wrong number. I had to find you. Don't be mad at him. I know what you said this morning but I'm not listing. I'm not going to just walk away and forget you."

"Linda, please…Sonny saw you."

"Why haven't you called the cops yet?"

"And tell them what? Linda…ah just…"

"What happened in the past that has you so scared right now?" She asks softly, her blue eyes locking with his and holding them in place. "Who are you really afraid of? I know it's not Sonny. Danny you…you're not afraid of anyone that I know, but you are afraid sometimes. Tell me. You know you can trust me."

"I…" Danny huffs as his arm holding Jamie's sleeping bag falters. Without saying a word, Linda plucks the bundle from his grasp and gives him a nod.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be. My father was abusive. I mean…damn Linda he was the devil. He would beat me and…" his voice breaks as his eyes water and he looks away. "You know…I uh…I can't," he turns back with a stubborn head shake, trying to grab the bag from her grasp. "Linda…give that to me."

"No."

"Now!"

"No!"

"Why?...why not…can't you see," Danny groans as he looks at her in misery. "My old man beat us okay? You want my glamorous life story? My old man beat us for the damn fun of it. He…he did things to us that…that no father should ever do to his child. Ever! When I stood up for myself or Jamie…I paid the price. We both did."

"Danny…" Linda's voice cracks as her own eyes water.

"One time…he had me and Jamie he…he called the cops. The cops came. They came and while the cop held me in the other room, my father beat Jamie for doing that. I don't trust anyone. Not even the cops."

"Not all cops are bad."

"You need to get away from me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a monster!" Danny shouts as he tries once more to pull the sleeping bag back.

"You're not strong enough to push me away for good Danny. I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"Why? Because your old man was an ass? You're not him."

"I…"

"Danny, listen to me. You're not him. If you were you'd be friends with Sonny Malvesky, not trying to stop him!"

Danny shakes his head as he looks at Linda with a frown. "I'm scared of becoming like him. I work hard…I fight it but it's still there. I'm just…I'm ashamed to tell anyone about him okay?"

"I'll never think less of you, in fact you trusting me to tell me that as hard as it was for you to tell me…tells me more about your character than you might think. You could have just walked away but you didn't. I'm here to stay Danny. You don't scare me."

"I scare me."

"I'm not you," she quips lightly as he can only smirk and shake his head. "Now…what's going on?"

"We're moving…Linda we have nothing okay? That's why I never told you where we live before. We have nothing. Literally nothing. I have a crappy past and a bleak future. I have nothing to offer."

"You think I'll judge you? You don't know women do you?"

"Obviously not," Danny groans as he lets the sleeping bag remain in her grasp. "Come on."

Jamie hears the code word being offered and hurries to the door; only when he opens it, he sees two faces instead of one looking back at him. "Linda?"

"Hey Jamie. How are you feeling?"

"Tired…and fine…but…"

"Don't ask kid," Danny lightly remarks as he dumps the sleeping bag bundles on the floor and then looks at Linda and Jamie. "This…is it."

"Needs a woman's touch," she states with a small smile as Jamie remains frozen in place. "I can't stay long as I have to get to work but…but I'm here to help okay?"

"I'll walk you down," Danny mentions as Jamie just nods deftly. About twenty minutes later Jamie watches Danny enter with a strained expression.

"What happened?"

"Ah she cornered me in the back alley. I only told her what he did…she asked why I won't call the cops on Sonny and I had to tell her about our father. But that's it okay. I never mentioned anything about Mitch or…damn what have I done!"

"I trust Linda," Jamie mentions in haste as he nears Danny. "I'm glad she's on our side."

"Yeah me too kid…me to. Okay…let's make our bed okay?"

"Did Mitch ever call back?"

"No," Danny grumbles. "Maybe it's for the best. After this we might not need him anymore."

"Hope so," Jamie replies. "And hopefully the Reagan's have forgotten him also."

"Hopefully."

XXXXXXXX

"Hmm yeah I gotta say…around the eyes he looks like one of our Indie actors."

"Indie?" Henry retorts.

"Independent films," Erin interjects with a sweet smile as the studio producer looks at her and nods. "I loved your rendition of The Secret Garden. Suzanne was perfect for that role."

"Really? Well thank you. I must say to hear such positive feedback from a younger audience is very refreshing."

"Can we get back on topic here?" Henry huffs as Erin offers a slightly embarrassed smile; his expression telling her he let her come but she wasn't to push it. "Which actor?"

"Looks like Mitch Summers. But…older. Why? What's going on Commissioner Reagan?"

"Just want to offer him some personal commendation," Henry replies as he turns away with a grimace, "for his award winning performance at the high school. Do you have an address?"

XXXXXXXX

Frank enters the police academy's main entrance doors and stops, looking around; his eyes drawn to the place he saw Danny standing and cursing. He lets his eyes drop down to the newest class, the one containing Sonny's picture and he looks at all the names in wonder. Finally something clicks when he lets his mind linger on one last name in particular.

_'Someone there that doesn't belong Danny?'_

_'It's personal Sir and not up to me.'_

"Nothing's that personal," Frank muses as he heads for the administrative office. He knows he had no reason to even look further at Sonny Malvesky as it wasn't odd for police officers to recommend and even instruct their own family members; in fact it was encouraged. They just weren't allowed to grade them and so far Sonny's dad was playing by the rules. _Or appearing to be._ Just as he reaches the door, Frank pauses, turning to see an image of himself with Joe at his side.

_'This is where I want to be dad. In this hall…this uniform…making you proud.'_

_'You'll be a great cop Joe. I have no doubt about that at all. Come on…let me show you the rest. You'll do one year of college and then you can enter.'_

_'No special favors now.'_

"Wouldn't think of it," Frank's lips utter the same sentiment as his own present day self. He feels a touch of melancholy starting to cover him before he pushes the rest of the memory aside for now and carries on with his mission. He enters the quiet office and offers a polite smile to the lone clerk.

"Morning Chief Reagan."

"Morning Molly. I need a few instructor files as well as some students," Frank requests; not wanting too much suspicion to his actions.

"Of course what are the last names for the instructors?"

"Smith, O'Connor, Lewis, Trembley and Malvesky."

"And the students?"

"Adams, Birch, Chan, Miller, Johnson and…Malvesky."

"I'll be right back. Did you want to use the office to look at them?"

"That would be great thank you," Frank replies with a friendly smile as he watches her take her leave. His eyes drift upward to a board on the wall; a montage housing the pictures of all current instructors, starting with the head administrator and working downward. _Now…which of them is a rat?_

XXXXXXXX

About two hours later, Danny hears Jamie starting to fuss and looks over from his reading and frowns. He was the only thing keeping Danny in his place and not going after Sonny and ripping out his heart and stomping on it. He told Linda that it would be best if he went to the club alone as he had to talk to Trixie and didn't want to draw any needless attention to himself. He looks at the fake round glasses and wig that Linda had given him and smiles. Confiding in her felt comforting and yet painful at the same time. He wanted to tell her…almost from the first day they met but was too afraid of what she might think of him. But she had put his fears to rest and even assured him that her strength would help him…both of them get through this war with Sonny. But then what? _What could I possibly offer her? I have nothing…really have nothing. Cop's don't make much…but…but she saw where we live and what we have and is still here. She's…she's really something._

"Danny?"

"Yeah still here," Danny replies as Jamie looks up at him with a small frown. "I'll wait until it's dark to leave."

"I'm worried."

"I know I just…what can I do Jamie? I need proof. Sonny has told us not to go to the cops which means someone on Frank Reagan's team is working with him and covering up whatever he does. I need something on him which can trump that and I need it fast. Trixie wanted to help. What?"

"Is her name really Trixie?"

"No Tracy, she said. Never told me her last name. I just need this okay? Once I find out something I'll…I don't know but someone on the inside is helping him."

"Think Frank Reagan was mad about your comment about his inner circle?"

"Yeah damn I let that slip didn't I?" Danny grumbles as Jamie nods. "We'll be okay."

"Okay," Jamie nods as he holds back tears.

"Ah damn it kid, I'm sorry," Danny sighs as he comes over to Jamie's side of the bed and eases himself down. "I'm scared too. Never had so much to lose as of late as we do now, huh. With father…leaving him behind was easy. Mom was dead and there was nothing to keep us there. But now…we've worked so hard to build a life for ourselves and that's why I just can't walk away without fighting for it."

"But Danny, he could kill you, you know that," Jamie reminds him.

"I'm more worried about you and Linda. She…damn Sonny had a good look at her," Danny grimaces. "She said she'd be careful but Sonny knows where she works and goes to school. No one's safe. We put Sonny away and we can stop running again."

"I trust you Danny. I just worry."

"I know you do," Danny pulls Jamie into his embrace. "I do to. Okay…I gotta finish my reading and then get ready to go."

"I think the guy across the way has a big screen TV," Jamie mentions as Danny pulls away and heads back to the small kitchen table. Danny watches Jamie bundle up in his blanket and head for the window slowly easing himself down on the chair and looking outside. "Do you think if mom was still alive we'd still be there?" Jamie asks absently.

"Or we'd be dead later on," Danny whispers as Jamie looks up in dread. "I don't know right? He killed her that night and if we stayed…what's on TV?"

"I think….uh….oh my."

"What?"

"It's um…" Jamie looks away with a flushed face.

"No way, the guy's watching porn?"

"I think I'll play solitaire," Jamie smirks as he pulls away from the window, draws the curtain over it and reaches for a deck of cards. "Unless…you want me to make dinner?"

"I want you to rest. Save your reading for tomorrow, when you come with me to the gun range."

"Okay," Jamie answers as he shuffles the deck. Two hours later, the two dinner plates and one pot were put away and Danny was getting ready to go.

"So…" Danny comes and stands in front of Jamie, "how do I look?"

"Nerdy," Jamie snickers as Danny fixes his glasses and wig. "Never seen you before with…longer hair."

"After tonight you never will again. Damn thing itches," Danny groans as he scratches his head and the wig moves; making Jamie laugh once again. "Miss hearing you laugh."

"Please just be careful Danny."

"This is the plan. I'm going to and find Trixie, hear what she has to say and if it something really damning go to…"

"The police commissioner?"

"Someone. Okay remember either I give you the code or I unlock the door. No one else comes in. If something seems off you get outside through that window and text me. You know where to go."

"Okay."

Jamie waits for Danny to leave and then quickly locks the door. He turns off all lights but one, grabs his blanket and his phone and returns to the window, happy that Mr. Big Screen TV was watching something he could actually and legally watch. "Please God…let Danny come home safely," he offers a whispered prayer before he pulls the blanket close and tries to keep his mind occupied.

Danny's phone buzzes as he sits in the back of the bus, his hand reaching for it and opening Linda's text.

_'I think I saw Sonny's car outside the diner. It was there and gone. Danny, please be careful tonight. Linda.'_

Danny's eyes close momentarily as he looks at the heartfelt plea before texting a brief _I will and you too_ back to Linda and then shoving his phone out of sight. Trixie was his only viable lead without tipping his head to Frank Reagan. He couldn't fault Jamie wanting to trust them, he had been eager all his life for some fatherly attention and Henry Regan's affection for the young teen was very evident. If they weren't in the situation they were, he would have been so pleased that Jamie had come under the radar of a noble man. But right now they were the enemy and he couldn't risk his brother's precious life.

The bus stops a few doors down from the booming club; Danny getting off and trying to just stroll casually toward the front entrance. He joins a group of noisy guys, slips in with them and then quickly pulls away in search of Trixie.

"Hey there," one of the female hostesses greets with a wide smile. "You thirsty?"

"Yeah I'll be back for round two after I hit the can," Danny offers in a mock semi-drunken slur. The hostess takes the hint and goes in search of another male patron. Danny's eyes narrow as he looks around the club; part of him just wanting to get onto the dance floor and grind with a hot female body pressed up against him and forget about the cares of his young troubled life. But he couldn't. He was there on business and time was not waiting for him.

Finally he resigns himself to the fact that he has to ask someone for help. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. I like your glasses," a friendly voice greets with a wide smile. "Lookin' for trouble."

"Depends. Trixie around?"

"Not tonight," the girl returns a pout. "You're the second guy that's asked about her tonight. At least she got lucky with the other guy."

"Other guy? When? What'd he look like?" Danny asks in haste.

"You interested in her or him?" The girl retorts in sarcasm.

"Both. I'm her friend. But this guy…." Danny pulls his phone and flips to a picture of Sonny Malvesky. "Was it this guy?"

"Yeah that's him. Real temper that one."

"When was he in?"

"A few hours ago. Somethin's up there if you ask me."

"How's that?" Danny asks as panic rises in his tone.

"She was acting all weird after shift last night and then when she came in this afternoon. She did a bunch of stuff, your buddy there came looking for her and then…well I guess she left after they fought. Sorry it was busy in here tonight so I couldn't keep tabs. But she never came back. Figured she went home to sleep it off."

"Yeah that's okay. Hey do you have a number or address or something? Would mean a lot."

"Yeah hold on," the girl replies as she pulls her phone. "What's your number? I'll text you."

"Thanks," Danny replies with a smile as she leans in closer.

"I'm Marianne," she whispers as she kisses his cheek. "But you can probably get a lot more from her guy. He just walked in."

_Sonny! Oh damn no! _Danny offers her a tight lipped smile butkeeps his back to Sonny. He slightly glances up and sure enough sees Sonny and one other guy lingering by the front entrance – looking for someone. _Yeah I know what you what you bastard! _ But it wasn't the time for a fight. If Sonny was here then he had to get out and get to Trixie and fast.

"Just go along with me…but help me to the back door," Danny whispers as he moves in closer, pretending to kiss Marianne.

"You work out or something? Those glasses don't do your body justice," she giggles as she watches Sonny linger and not make a move toward them. "He's not moving."

"Good…I gotta get outta here."

Marianne leans in closer to pretend to make out with Danny; Danny more than thankful that Linda wasn't there to see or he'd worry that she's pop Marianne in the face for being such a desperate floozy. Danny reaches the back door and thanks Marianne once more; Marianne happy for Danny's number and telling him she better see him at the club again.

Danny hurries away from the club, rounding the corner and quickly dialing Trixie's number. "Please….please pick up," Danny begs as he only gets empty rings in return. "Please…please pick up…you gotta pick up!" Danny begs once more as he curses when he gets voice mail. But just as he hangs up, a firm hand clamps down on his shoulder; forcing Danny to look up and offer a small gasp.

XXXXXXXX

~**another part of Manhattan that same night~**

"What do we have Officer Renzulli?"

"Hey Detective Rogers," Renzulli shines his flashlight so the two senior homicide detectives can see their way down toward the water's edge. "Young woman. Roughed up pretty bad. Purse was found at the top of the hill, phone broken and wallet strewn all over. Could be a mugging gone bad. Young couple over there found the body."

"Victim's name?" Rogers questions.

"Tracy Myers."

* * *

**A/N: **So Danny didn't go too far (yet) hehe but they did move. Will they be safer now? and how did you like his small confession to Linda. Baby steps right? and of course the Reagan's weren't going to back down. What did they find in their searches? Will Henry get the truth from Mitch? What did Frank find? What really happened to tracy *wink* and who found Danny at the end? I'm so thrilled you are all liking this story so much – I'm finding ways to extend it a bit more here and there and involve everyone and I hope that's okay! Please do review before you go and thanks!


End file.
